Ya caerás, mi hermosa amargada
by MusaCaliope
Summary: Shikatema. Shikamaru sabe que Temari es una chica difícil de conseguir, tal vez imposible. Pero él tiene una estrategia armada para lograr su objetivo, conquistarla. ¿Lo logrará?. Romance, acción y aventura en este fic. TERMINADO, CON EPILOGO Y TODO.
1. Capítulo 0

**Categoría:** Fic.

**Pareja:** Shikamaru - Temari.

**Género:** Romance.

**Comentario de la autora**: Fic de corta duración.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Adertencia:** AU (Universo Alterno). Konoha y Suna existen como ciudades modernas.

**

* * *

**

YA CAERÁS, MI HERMOSA AMARGADA

**CAPITULO 0**

**Malditos tacones**

.

–¡¡Maldición!!

El grito de frustración de una joven de cabellos dorados amarrados en cuatro coletas y enormes orbes verde esmeralda retumbó con fuerza en el ambiente, rompiendo por breves instantes el silencio que imperaba en aquella oscura y fría noche; y su eco se esparció como una onda arrasadora por los alrededores durante largos e interminables segundos, debilitándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.

Nadie la escuchó. O al menos, nadie contestó a su queja.

En medio de aquella soledad, bufó molesta.

–¿¡Cómo diablos fue que terminé en este estado?! ¡¡Y en medio de la noche!! ¡¡Y sola!!

Descargó gran parte de su frustración en aquel grito, para luego respirar hondo y relajar el cuerpo, devolviéndose a sus pensamientos internos. _Esta ha sido la peor noche de mi vida_, se dijo en tono molesto. Giró la cabeza y se observó a sí misma y donde estaba, sentada en la entrada de una vieja tienda de pasteles, único lugar aparentemente seguro que pudo encontrar para poder descansar. Estaba totalmente exhausta, con las piernas adoloridas y con un insistente dolor en el cuello, que le subía hasta la cabeza. Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida.

Había estado caminando por horas y en círculos, perdida en las enredadas calles y pasajes de aquella enorme ciudad, sin saber a donde ir, o que ruta seguir. Y por más que avanzaba y avanzaba, todas las calles le parecían idénticas, y nada familiares. Incluso con cada paso que daba, le daba la impresión que se iba perdiendo cada vez más y más, y más…

Apretó los puños y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener otro grito más, solo para evitar seguir llamando la atención.

Con lentitud comenzó a masajear con sus manos sus largas y torneadas piernas, hasta llegar al final de ellas, hacia sus pies. En ese momento, fulminó con la mirada los zapatos que llevaba puestos, esos mismos zapatos que a primera vista le parecieran tan hermosos y delicados, tan perfectos y glamorosos; esos mismos que terminaron convirtiéndose en su peor tortura. Si caminar durante horas y en círculos podía resultar agotador, caminar durante horas con aquellos zapatos era un verdadero martirio. Y más aún, considerando el imponente número once que marcaba el tamaño su tacón.

Si cuando vio por primera vez aquellos zapatos se quedó enamorado de ellos, ahora los odiaba a muerte.

.

.

Observó a sus alrededores con aire de desconfianza. Las calles lucían desérticas, silenciosas y sin el más mínimo vestigio de vida. Las sombras en el suelo se mostraban deformes gracias a la mala iluminación del ambiente, dando la impresión de ser enormes monstruos en posición de ataque, y las corrientes de aire entrando por los pasillos y calles levantaban todo el polvo que encontraban a su paso, provocando grandes ventiscas que tardaban minutos en desvanecerse. Konoha a media noche realmente podía dar la impresión de ser un pueblo fantasma.

Suspiró resignada, y se levantó para seguir caminando, decidida a encontrar el camino que la llevara de regreso al hotel central de la ciudad, cueste lo que cueste. Sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, sentía que la situación iba empeorando para ella, si acaso aquello fuera posible. En medio de aquel panorama desolador, sintió desfallecer más de una vez, sin embargo, supo mantenerse firme a las circunstancias, y continuó caminando; sin importarle que apenas pudiera escuchar el sonido de su dificultosa y agitada respiración, y los latidos erráticos de su corazón; eso sin contar el eco sonoro que provocaban a cada paso sus enormes tacones aguja.

–¡Maldición! – exclamó, sin detener el paso. – Sola y perdida en medio de la noche. – comentó mientras continuaba caminando, furiosa. – ¿Qué más me podría pasar?

Apenas terminó de hablar, el ruino de unas piezas de madera viejas crujiendo la alertaron. Detuvo sus pasos y se dispuso a dar media vuelta, cuando el ruido volvió a repetirse, en forma insistente. Dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia el frente y se dio con la sorpresa que había entrado a un callejón sin salida, y en el fondo pudo identificar una sombra amorfa moviéndose lentamente. Internamente, maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió entrar en aquel pasaje, pero ya nada podía hacer para retroceder el tiempo, y además, ella no estaba dispuesta a huir.

Tal y como lo había sospechado minutos atrás. Alguien la estaba siguiendo.

_Tranquila Temari, no pasa nada, puedes enfrentarte a quien quiera que sea, no hay de que preocuparse_, se dijo a sí misma intentando infundirse valor con dichas palabras. Estuvo a punto de retroceder, cuando algo la detuvo, su propio subconsciente. _No, nadie hace retroceder a Sabaku No Temari, nadie,_ se dijo nuevamente, antes de dar un paso adelante. Respiró hondo, apretó el puño y, con el tono de voz autoritario que caracterizaba a la Sabaku No, encaró el peligro con coraje.

–¡Seas quien seas, no te tengo miedo! – gritó con fuerza hacia el final del callejón. – ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Frunció el ceño y levantó los puños hasta la altura de su pecho, en posición de defensa. Era hora de demostrar el fruto de las largas e interminables horas de entrenamiento en artes marciales gastadas durante su niñez. Dio un paso más y luego se detuvo. Nadie contestó a su amenaza. Estuvo a punto de volver a hablar, cuando otro ruido la detuvo, proveniente, del mismo lugar.

Un maullido.

Entrecerró los ojos y bajó la guardia, un tanto decepcionada.

–No me digan que eres un… – aun no había terminado la frase, cuando de pronto vio como un gato negro saltaba ágilmente desde el fondo del callejón, y aterrizaba en el suelo, al lado suyo. El felino volvió a maullar y levantó la mirada, para terminar clavando sus verdes y penetrantes ojos en los de ella, del mismo color. Luego se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, dando ágiles saltos hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Suspiro aliviada. _No puedo creer que me haya tomado tantas molestias por estúpido gato._

De pronto, su rostro se ensombreció y dio un respingo del susto al sentir una respiración agitada tras ella. Observó hacia el suelo y pudo reconocer junto a su sombra, la cual se reflejaba deforme gracias a la débil iluminación proveniente de algún foco descompuesto, otra sombra. Una sombra humana. Antes que pudiera objetar o decir palabra alguna, una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Sintió como la piel se le ponía como de gallina ante el contacto, pero pronto la decisión volvió a ella.

Si, ese día iba a tener que hacerle justicia a sus tres cinturones negros en artes marciales.

Hábilmente, la joven sujetó con una mano la muñeca de la mano que acababa de posarse sobre su hombro, y con la otra aseguró con fuerza su antebrazo. Una vez sujeto el adversario, la rubia agachó el cuerpo para poder tomar impulso y levantar en peso a su oponente, para luego pasarlo sobre su cabeza y, finalmente, estrellarlo de espaldas contra el suelo. Todo esto, ante la sorpresa del intruso, quien no se esperaba tal recibimiento.

–Auch. – se oyó quejar al supuesto agresor.

Pero Temari aún no había terminado. Con su víctima en el suelo, la joven giró sobre uno de sus talones dispuesta a rematar de un golpe certero con su talón a su atacante, uno directo en el estómago. De pronto, y aun en medio de la acción, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pudo reconocer al dueño de aquella voz. –¿Shi… Shikamaru? – titubeó al mencionar su nombre, justo antes de dar ejecución a su golpe final. Incluso reconociendo a su atacante, ya era demasiado tarde como para detenerse.

Todo apuntaba a que el individuo que se encontraba en el suelo iba a recibir la golpiza de su vida, cortesía de Sabaku No Temari, pero el golpe de gracia nunca llegó. Primero se escuchó un crujido en el suelo, luego el grito de la chica, y después todo fue silencio total.

El golpe final nunca llegó.

La joven había girado sobre su talón izquierdo, dispuesta a rematar a su atacante con un golpe tipo hacha ejecutado con su talón derecho, cuando de pronto, factores como la falta de práctica y otros imprevistos que no habían entrado en sus cálculos – como el hecho de que las clases de defensa personal no incluyeran prácticas en tacones – se hicieron presentes e impidieron que el golpe final se ejecutara como debía ser. Su golpe de gracia fue patéticamente frustrado.

Se le rompió el tacón izquierdo.

Sintió el crujir de algo rompiéndose, pero no le prestó atención. Tambaleó torpemente, intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero le fue imposible. Estaba segura que iba a caer en el suelo, y eso iba a dolerle mucho, sobre todo en su ego. Caer de aquella forma al suelo, justo en frente del baka de Nara Shikamaru, el principal culpable de todos sus problemas, era lo último que le faltaba en su lista de momentos humillantes del día.

Desde el suelo, Shikamaru pudo notar la frustración en el rostro de Temari, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener el equilibrio, sin mucho éxito. Con rapidez, y antes que aquello ocurriera, se incorporó levemente y logró levantar los brazos hasta alcanzarla, sujetándola de la cintura a tiempo de evitar que cayera al suelo y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, haciéndola caer sobre él, sobre su amplio y fuerte pecho.

Aquello resultó aún más humillante para la Sabaku No que caer al suelo.

–¿Estas bien? – le preguntó el Nara algo preocupado.

–No. – contestó ella a secas, para luego intentar, inútilmente, soltarse del agarre del joven. – ¿Me puedes soltar? – se quejó.

El comportamiento de la joven sorprendió por completo al Nara, quien no se esperaba una reacción tan violenta de ella. Apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta que aún continuaba sujetando con fuerza el cuerpo de Temari, apretándolo contra el suyo, y hasta cierto punto, disfrutándolo. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, e intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para relajar un poco la situación.

–Al menos podrías darme las gracias y… – Antes que terminara de hablar, la Sabaku No le asestó certera un golpe en el estómago, obligándolo a contraerse y soltarla. – Auch.

Una vez libre, Temari se alejó de él un par de pasos y se sentó en el suelo, con el rostro apoyado en las rodillas y mirando al Nara con la ira reflejada en el rostro. No entendía como había podido haber fallado en un movimiento que tan bien dominaba, y de forma tan patética. Si su sensei la observara en aquella situación, de seguro le tildaría como: La vergüenza de la nación de Suna. _¿Como pude ser tan torpe?_ Se recriminó a sí misma, culpándose por su debilidad.

Aún no había notado el tacón roto.

–_Mendokusai_, ¿Me podrías decir por qué estás tan agresiva? – le distrajo de sus pensamientos Shikamaru, quien aun mostraba dolor en su rostro. – Siempre lo he dicho, las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas. – comentó algo fastidiado.

El joven se incorporó lentamente y con esfuerzo hasta lograr sentarse también en el suelo, frente a ella. Luego llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su cuello para poder masajearse por detrás, por debajo de la nuca, mientras que la otra mano se encargaba de aliviar el dolor del golpe en el estómago. Al parecer, incluso habiendo fallado el último movimiento, la técnica de Temari había sido bastante efectiva.

–He tenido una noche bastante mala, y por algún extraño motivo sospecho que tú tuviste algo que ver en todo lo que me ha pasado. – le contestó más que molesta.

–Quien, ¿Yo? – sonrió burlonamente Shikamaru. – Yo apenas te conozco, ¿Por qué crees que iba a querer arruinar tu noche?

Temari observó desafiante al chico que tenía frente a ella. Aquella mirada tan confiada, y esa sonrisa medio burlona, le decía demasiado. Ahora ya no solo era una sospecha. Era una realidad. Ese chico definitivamente tenía mucho que ver en lo mala que había sido su noche.

.

.

Se observaron durante unos instantes en la oscuridad de la noche con la mirada desafiante. Pero sin saberlo, ambos estaban siendo observados por miles de ojos hábilmente ocultos a sus alrededores.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 0. (VERSION LEVEMENTE MODIFICADA)


	2. Capítulo 1

**Comentario introductorio: **Ese mismo día, horas atrás...

* * *

**YA CAERÁS, MI HERMOSA AMARGADA**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Estúpida fiesta.**

**.**

Temari se encontraba sumamente concentrada, recostada sobre la imponente cama King (de tres plazas) de la suit presidencia del hotel de Konoha, –en donde se encontraba hospedada – con un lapicero en mano y con las gafas para leer medio caídas, revisando detalladamente una carpeta llena de documentos que debía llevar a su ciudad para su aprobación.

* * *

Dos semanas atrás, la joven rubia de ojos verde esmeralda había arribado a la capital del País del Fuego, la moderna ciudad de Konoha, con el único propósito de resolver asuntos políticos y entablar negociaciones de interés para su nación. Aunque era bastante joven, sobre ella ya recaían bastantes responsabilidades, sobre todo en los temas referentes a las Relaciones Internacionales de su país, el País del Viento; y su presencia en Konoha se debía a motivos estrictamente laborales.

Sin embargo, lo que se supone iba a ser apenas un viaje de unos cuantos días, se había extendido mucho más de lo esperado, y esas dos semanas habían sido un martirio total, pero para suerte, ya casi habían terminado. O al menos, eso pensaba.

En aquel momento, ni se imaginaba todo lo que iba a terminar viviendo aquel día…

* * *

Apenas estaba atardeciendo y ella ya se encontraba vestida como para dormir, sin muchas intenciones de salir de aquella enorme recámara o realizar alguna otra actividad que no sea trabajar y luego descansar.

Giró hacia su derecha en el momento que sintió que se le secaba la garganta. Estiró la mano hacia su mesita de noche intentando alcanzar un vaso con agua que había dejado ahí, cuando de pronto notó que al lado de éste se encontraba su agenda telefónica. Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, algo confundida. _Qué curioso, juraría que la había dejado metida dentro de mi maleta de viaje_, meditó_._

Desde que había llegado a la ciudad, había aplazado una y otra vez llamar a sus amigas para saludarlas y avisarles que estaba de visita. Claro, con tantos papeleos, se le había olvidado por completo. Y ahora, como por arte de magia, su agenda se presentaba frente a ella, recordándole aquello.

_Y si las llamo ahora…_

Se quedó por breves segundos indecisa, mientras su mirada se alternaba una y otra vez entre los documentos en sus manos y la agenda. Al poco rato, y con bastante decisión, arrojó los papeles a un lado de la cama, se quitó esas estúpidas gafas, y tomó la agenda. La abrió y marcó el primer número que encontró.

"_Estoy en la ciudad, ¿Que hay de nuevo?", _habló en tono entusiasta. _"Hoy en la noche voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa"_, le comentó una voz femenina por el otro lado del auricular. Aquello la animó por completo. _"Ahí estaré"_, contestó con seguridad.

Colgó el auricular y se sentó en su cama para preparar los detalles. _Y ahora_ _¿Qué me voy a poner? _Se preguntó, intentando hacer memoria de lo que llevaba en su equipaje, un equipaje preparado para tres días de negociaciones insulsas y discusiones demasiado aburridas.

De pronto, dio un salto sobre sí misma y dirigió su mirada hacia una caja que se encontraba en el suelo al lado de su armario. Los ojos le brillaron y tuvo que morderse los labios para lograr disimular su enorme y angelical sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que, según ella, le hacían lucir estúpida. Se acercó a la caja y la destapó, observando emocionada el contenido.

_¡Perfecto! ¡La oportunidad para lucirlos ha llegado!_

En su interior, se podían apreciar dos hermosos e imponentes zapatos de tacón aguja, de por lo menos once centímetros de altura, y de un intenso color verde esmeralda. Un par de magníficas obras de arte de las que se enamoró desde el primer momento que las vio, en el mostrador de una de las tiendas más grandes y exclusivas de la ciudad. De hecho, cuando las vio sintió que habían sido hechas especialmente para ella.

–Hoy, ustedes serán mi arma secreta. – comentó, totalmente convencida de sus palabras. – Ahora solo falta buscar un buen vestido.

Abrió su armario y le dio una ojeada. _Nada_. _Nada de nada_. _Simplemente… nada_.

–¡No puede ser que no tenga nada decente que ponerme!

Dado que su viaje a Konoha se había dado únicamente por cuestiones políticas, solo había empacado trajes de sastre y blusas holgadas con botones hasta el cuello, perfectas para dar una imagen de política seria, y nada que pudiera ocasionarle un infarto a alguno de los ancianos y políticos de Konoha. Su vestuario de "Chica Buena" no incluía ningún vestido corto, o blusa reveladora y ajustada.

Bufó molesta, culpándose a sí misma por el descuido, pero pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. _Esto lo soluciono en unos minutos…_ se dijo a sí misma mientras buscaba en su agenda otro número telefónico, el siguiente en su lista…

* * *

Llegó a la dirección de la fiesta a la hora indicada, sonriendo satisfecha y luciendo espectacular, con un impresionante vestido verde ajustado a sus curvas, y esos hermosos e imponentes zapatos de tacón que tanto amaba. Sin necesidad de exhibir mucho, u ocultar demasiado, su imagen irradiaba la seguridad y confianza que siempre habían caracterizado a Sabaku No Temari.

A su lado y acompañándola, se encontraba una de sus amigas de Konoha, Haruno Sakura, una hermosa joven de curiosos cabellos rosados y vivaces ojos verde jade.

–Te queda perfecto. – le dijo su amiga con una gran sonrisa. – Ese vestido te queda estupendo.

.

Horas atrás, Sakura había recibido una llamada telefónica bastante alarmante de su vieja amiga de Suna, Temari, quien pedía a gritos su ayuda. _"Necesito un vestido para esta noche, y uno que combine con un par de zapatos verde esmeralda"_ le dijo en tono desesperado, y en menos de una hora Sakura ya se encontraba presente en la suite presidencial del hotel central de Konoha, cargando ese mismo vestido que ahora llevaba puesto la rubia de piel tostada, vestido que la Haruno había comprado apenas una semana atrás y que aún ella misma no había tenido la oportunidad de estrenar.

.

–Gracias Sakura, te juro que algún día te devolveré el favor. – le dijo con sinceridad.

Se disponían a llamar a la puerta de la residencia, cuando escucharon unos silbidos tras ellas que las obligaron a voltearse.

–¿Shikamaru, eres tu? – preguntó la Haruno.

El aludido, un joven de aspecto relajado y mirada cansina, asintió ante la pregunta. Se encontraba sentado en una silla justo frente a la entrada y fumando un cigarro que ya estaba gastado hasta la mitad, mientras observaba hacia el cielo y contaba con los dedos las estrellas.

Cuando notó que aún continuaban mirándolo, se paró para acercarse a ellas.

Al verlo sentado, Temari lo reconoció en el acto, como el amigo vago de una de sus amigas de Konoha, un chico que andaba siempre con las manos en los bolsillos y con aspecto despreocupado, con la mente en las nubes y quejándose constantemente de lo problemática que eran las mujeres. A demás de aquello, no recordaba otra característica particular en él, salvo su extraño cabello en punta, el cuál siempre llevaba amarrado. En resumen, se trataba un muchacho común y corriente, como cualquier otro, incluso menos interesante de lo normal.

Sin embargo, cuando se levantó para saludarlas, la impresión que se llevó fue otra, una totalmente distinta. Ciertamente, no recordaba que antes tuviera la necesidad de levantar la mirada para observarlo al rostro, incluso lo recordaba más bajito que ella, y mucho más delgado. En definitiva, los años habían hecho efecto sobre la anatomía del joven, _un muy buen efecto_.

Sakura hizo las presentaciones correspondientes y luego se quedaron conversando por unos minutos en la entrada, hasta que uno de los empleados abrió las puertas de la enorme residencia para hacerlas pasar.

Antes de ingresar a la residencia, Temari se acercó al joven para ofrecerle que las acompañara.

–¿Vienes con nosotras? – preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sakura volteó y con una seña se unió a la solicitud de su amiga.

–Es que… – el joven metió las manos en los bolsillos y relajó su postura. – Adentro hay mucha gente... – comentó mientras iba aproximando su rostro al de las chicas e iba bajando el tono de su voz, casi susurrando. – solo no le digan a Ino que estoy afuera, ¿Si?. – terminó con un guiño, en señal de complicidad.

Ambas asintieron ante las palabras del joven, y se voltearon dispuestas a entrar.

Antes de ingresar a la fiesta, Temari pudo sentir como la mano de Shikamaru la sujetaba por uno de sus brazos, deteniéndola. En un comienzo se sorprendió por el atrevimiento del joven, y por el incómodo hormigueo que le provocó el contacto de ambas pieles, pero luego reacciono. Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a él, y puso las manos en las caderas en un gesto que denotaba tanto molestia como seguridad.

–¿Se te ofrece algo? – le preguntó con la voz seria.

Shilamaru la observó, ligeramente sorprendido. La que hasta hace poco le sonreía tan dulcemente, ahora lucía como toda una fiera.

–Nada, solo que… quería decirte que… bueno, ese vestido… _**a ti**_ te queda muy bien.

Al principio, se sorprendió ante el elogio, pero reaccionó rápido y no se permitió mostrar debilidad alguna.

–Gracias. – contesto al elogio segura, y luego se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

.

* * *

Ingresó a la enorme residencia en donde se estaba efectuando la fiesta, y tuvo que contener el aliento para no demostrar su sorpresa. El lugar lucía simplemente espectacular, tal y como se esperaba de un evento organizado por Yamanaka Ino, o incluso mejor. El ambiente, la música, las bebidas, los bocaditos… todo estaba perfecto, tal y como lo había planeado la anfitriona.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien.

Apenas la joven forastera puso un pie en la sala, todos voltearon a observarla de forma intimidante. En cierta forma, se sintió hasta acosada. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a llamar la atención en cuanto ingresaba a un lugar, sobre todo tan hermosa cono estaba, pero en esta ocasión las miradas estaban cargadas de intriga y burla, y venían acompañadas de murmullos y comentarios bastante malintencionados.

–No me digan que…

La Haruno no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando de pronto las personas a su enfrente se fueron abriendo paso poco a poco hasta lograr crear una brecha libre justo frente a ellas. Dirigieron su mirada hacia el final del camino, y lo que vieron les dejó todo claro. Parada en el otro extremo, y luciendo el mismo vestido verde que llevaba puesto Temari, solo que en una versión más atrevida y, porqué no decirlo, grotesca, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Natsuko, la zorra de la ciudad. Y no solo eso, todo su grupo de amigas, tan fáciles como ella, lucían el mismo modelo de vestido.

Tanto Sakura como Temari se quedaron boquiabiertas al notar el detalle. Las risas a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar.

–Temari, te juro que no me imaginaba que…

–¿Ese vestido es tuyo, cierto Sakura? – preguntó una voz femenina tras ellas.

Ambas voltearon al identificar la voz de quien les estaba hablando. Una chica de cabellos castaños amarrados en dos moños a los lados de la cabeza las observaba con la mirada seria.

–Bueno, sí, pero "yo" no lo estoy usando, y…

–Pero apuesto a que tenías planeado usarlo hoy. – continuó. – ¡Diablos! debiste imaginar que la "golfa esa" haría algo así, siempre lo hace.

–Pero, ¿Cómo pudo saber que…?

–Ella siempre lo hace, siempre logra averiguar que vestido vas a usar, siempre lo hace.

–Tienes razón, Tenten. – contestó Sakura en tono entristecido. – disculpa Temari, debí imaginar que algo así pasaría.

Temari observó a Sakura totalmente confundida. _¿Qué rayos pasa con este vestido?_, se preguntó.

–Ella es Natsuko, la zorra de Konoha. – comenzó con la explicación Tenten, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia de ojos esmeralda. – Y se la tiene jurada a Sakura. – continuó. – le gusta comprarse los mismos vestidos que ella y luego transformarlos en… ¡En eso! – dijo señalando a la chica.

Temari pudo jurar que el escote de Natsuko le llegaba hasta el ombligo.

–Y luego calcula cuando los usaré yo para ponerse lo mismo, solo para fastidiarme. – continuó Sakura. – pero parece que esta vez me tenía preparada toda una sorpresa, nunca antes había vestido también a todo su equipo de golfas.

La mayor escuchó con sorpresa aquella historia. Con los ojos llenos de ira, volteó a ver a Sakura, quien lucía bastante avergonzada, y sintió pena por ella. Aunque estaba molesta por haber terminado envuelta en sus problemas, sabía que en el fondo que no era su culpa.

–No te preocupes, Sakura. – habló en un intento de disminuir la tensión. – no pasa nada, no… me molesta. – terminó sonriendo débilmente, aunque por dentro estaba furiosa.

–Gracias. – contestó la aludida con otra sonrisa débil. – Si no le hubiera hecho caso al idiota de…

Su frase fue interrumpida en el momento que se les acercó a saludarlas Yamanaka Ino, la anfitriona de la fiesta.

–Hola chicas. – saludó. –Alguien me puede explicar, ¿Qué fue ese alboroto que se armó hace un… rato? – se detuvo al fijar su mirada sobre Temari, y en ese momento las respuestas quedaron de más.

Tenten tuvo que darle un codazo para hacerla reaccionar.

–Solo es un estúpido vestido. – comentó a secas la Sabaku No.

–Si gustas, puedes subir a mi habitación para que te cambies. – ofreció la dueña de casa.

La mayor asintió ante el ofrecimiento.

* * *

Comenzó a seguir a Ino, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil, sobre todo considerando la cantidad de personas que se había reunido en la residencia Yamanaka, que no dejaban de empujarse las unas a las otras y amontonarse a su paso.

En su camino se tropezó con una pareja que al parecer estaba "disfrutando demasiado" el momento. Temari los observó sorprendida, y hasta cierto punto, asqueada.

Volteó para continuar siguiendo a Ino, pero no la pudo encontrar. Giró hacia los lados, y no vio rastro de su amiga. Regresó sobre sus pasos, sin mucho éxito.

Estaba a punto de llamar a gritos, cuando sintió que una mano la jalaba por detrás. Una mano cálida y fuerte, una mano que le resultó familiar. A tiempo, Temari logró reaccionar y se liberó del agarre.

–¿A dónde crees que me llevas? – volteó molesta y fulminó con la mirada a Shikamaru, quien estaba justo tras ella, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. _Demasiado_ cerca.

–Hey, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – preguntó el, algo incómodo por el trato de la rubia. – Ino me mandó buscarte.

Temari reacciono ante las palabras del joven, respiró hondo y se calmó.

–Cierto, ¿Dónde está ella?

–En su habitación. Me llamó y me pidió que te buscara, y que luego te llevara a su habitación, y luego dijo algo sobre tu vestido y... – La observó en forma examinadora – ¿Ocurre algo malo?

–Todo. – contestó la rubia. – Ino me ofreció prestarme otro para cambiarme.

–¿Y por que te vas a cambiar?

–Porque la tipa esa, Natsuko, tiene un vestido igual al mío.

El Nara se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, como si estuviera analizando las palabras dichas por la joven. Luego dirigió una mirada hacia la pista de baile, y fijó su mirada en el centro, en donde pudo ver a una chica con el mismo vestido que Temari, moviéndose en forma demasiado exagerada, casi frotándose con un chico con el que estaba bailando, el cuál no desperdiciaba oportunidad de recorrer con sus manos la anatomía bastante pronunciada de la chica.

Sonrió en forma despectiva.

–¿Y por "eso" haces tanto problema? – luego comentó al aire. – ¡Bah! y después dicen que no son problemáticas… – volteó hacia Temari para continuar hablando. – ¿Te vas a cambiar de vestido solo porque otra tiene puesto uno igual? No se cuál es el problema, acá deben haber por lo menos diez más con la misma camisa que tengo puesta ahora.

–No es eso, es solo que… – titubeó antes de continuar. – esa chica es una zorra.

Shikamaru se quedó mirándola por unos instantes, como decepcionado.

–¿Y que? ¿Acaso tú también eres una zorra? – Comentó – Juraba que tenías más personalidad.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en Temari, quien hasta entonces no había analizado su situación desde aquel punto de vista. Era un hecho rotundo e irrefutable que ella no era una zorra, ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo contrario, ella era una chica respetada, y difícil de alcanzar. Entonces, ¿Por qué iba a sentirse mal solo por llevar el mismo vestido que estaba usando una que sí era una zorra?.

Un vestido no la iba a convertir en una puta barata.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y la seguridad volvió a sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Luego levantó la mirada y observó sorprendida a Shikamaru, apenas notando el detalle. Jamás se hubiera imaginado, ni en mil años, que algún día terminaría recibiendo una lección de vida precisamente de él, del extraño amigo vago de Ino.

–¿Sabes? – comenzó a hablar. – Tienes razón, yo no soy una zorra, y un vestido no me va a convertir en tal. – sonrió, y guiñando el ojo en un gesto coqueto, lució sus zapatos. – Al menos, no lleva los mismos zapatos que yo.

Shikamaru sonrió divertido ante las palabras de la rubia. Si todo continuaba así, tal vez no iba a ser necesario que continuara con...

Con la seguridad de vuelta sobre sí misma, Temari volteó distraída y observó el ambiente, apreciando el decorado de la fiesta. De pronto, su mirada se detuvo al notar una silueta que se encontraba al otro extremo de la enorme sala, sentada al lado de unos enormes arreglos florales, y sola. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo visual para reconocer de quien se trataba.

–¡Hinata-chan! – levantó la mano en señal de saludo. Ésta le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

–Temari, yo…. – intentó hablar el Nara, pero ella le cortó a secas.

–Nos vemos al rato… – dijo apenas a modo de despedida y se dio la vuelta, ignorando por completo las palabras de Shikamaru.

Estuvo a punto de dar un paso, pero fue detenida. Antes que pudiera moverse, sintió que una mano la jalaba por detrás, reteniéndola. Ella volteó molesta.

–¿Y ahora que?– se quejó ella, con ese tono autoritario que tanto la caracterizaba.

Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada seria, y luego suspiró.

–Solo… cuídate. – fue lo único que le dijo antes de darle un _**leve**_ _**empujón**_ en la espalda, y dejarla ir.

El muchacho se dio media vuelta e intentó abrirse paso en medio de la multitud, directo hacia la puerta principal, dispuesto a escapar de todo aquel alboroto. No tuvo mucha suerte. No había dado más de dos pasos cuando de pronto dos chicas aparecieron de la nada y se colgaron de sus brazos. Dos gemelas de increíbles siluetas y vestuario bastante revelador, pero con rostro de colegialas, apenas debían tener cumplidos sus quince años, casi unas niñas. Ambas se abrazaron de Shikamaru y lo arrastraron con fuerza en medio de la multitud, hasta desaparecer junto con él.

Temari arqueó una ceja entre sorprendida y molesta ante la escena. _Al parecer hasta tiene admiradoras_, pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque ligeramente incómoda. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola, parada en medio de la multitud de gente, y que no dejaban de empujarla y lanzarle comentarios groseros.

_¿Tanto alboroto hacen solo porque estoy usando el mismo vestido que esa tal Natsuko?_ Se preguntó ella, sorprendida.

* * *

Se dio media vuelta y avanzó entre la multitud, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Hinata. En su camino tuvo que soportar innumerables comentarios a su alrededor, todos bastante malintencionados, y muchos de ellos acompañados de un sin fin de empujones y pisotones. Sus bellos zapatos tuvieron que pagar el odio inexplicable de miles de jovencitas que no dejaron de pisotearlos con odio, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de todos sus males.

Para cuando logró llegar hasta donde estaba su amiga, tenía el aspecto de haber salido de un ring de boxeo.

Logró llegar hasta su objetivo, con vida. Ante ella se encontraba una joven de piel nívea, cabello largo azulado y llamativos ojos perlados. Hyuuga Hinata, hija mayor y heredera de la más prestigiosa familia de Konoha, y contradictoriamente, la chica más tímida y retraída de toda la ciudad.

–¡Hinata-chan, Hola! – saludó sonriente, intentando arreglarse con las manos el aspecto, sin mucho éxito. –Pero, ¿Qué haces escondida aquí, y sola?

Hinata se quedó observando a su amiga con expresión sorprendida durante unos segundos, antes de poder reaccionar. Aunque era bastante tímida, también era una joven muy observadora, y no se le escapada ningún detalle. Y por lo que acababa de presenciar minutos atrás, y estaba casi segura de ello, Temari acababa de ser víctima de un ataque en masa por parte de todas féminas jóvenes que se atravesaron en su camino.

–¿Hi… Hinata?

La Hyuuga entreabrió y cerró los ojos, y luego sacudió la cabeza en un intento por reaccionar al saludo de su amiga.

–Hola, Temari-san. – contestó al saludo en forma cortés. – Yo… es que… acá está más fresco. – dijo señalando por sobre su cabeza una ventana ubicada estratégicamente sobre ella, que mantenía fresca aquella esquina.

.

Se quedaron por unos minutos conversando, mientras los acosos e insultos continuaban, todos contra Temari. Ante las preguntas de Hinata, la rubia de ojos esmeralda le explicó que todo aquello se debía a que, por una desagradable casualidad, se encontraba vistiendo el "uniforme" de las golfas de Konoha.

Sin embargo, la Hyuuga aun continuaba sospechando. Todo aquello era demasiado como para deberse a un simple vestido. Las burlas no debieron pasar de los primeros cinco minutos, como solía ocurrir con Sakura, y Temari ya llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo agredida por todos.

–Te… Temari-san, ¿Estas segura de que… ? – su pregunta se vio interrumpida por unas risas burlonas provenientes de un grupo de chicos, que señalaban con el dedo la espalda de Temari.

–¿Qué rayos le pasa a la gente en esta ciudad? – se quejó molesta la Sabaku No, quien volteó para gritarles a esos individuos unas cuantas verdades.

Al regresar su mirada hacia el frente, se encontró con la peor expresión que se pudo imaginar en el rostro de su amiga.

Hinata estaba en shock, boquiabierta, sin ser capaz de hablar o reaccionar. Lentamente, le indicó a Temari que volviera a girar, y cuando ésta le hizo caso, extendió una mano para retirarle "algo" que tenía pegado en la espalda.

A volver a girar, Temari se encontró con la chica de ojos perlados completamente colorada, observando una hoja que tenía sujeta en sus manos.

–¿Qué dice? – preguntó impaciente la rubia.

Hinata no contestó. Solo se limitó a levantar la pieza de papel y mostrar su contenido a su amiga.

"_**Todas en esta ciudad son golfas, pero yo lo soy más"**_

_**.**_

La furia de la Sabaku No no se hizo esperar. Molesta, le arrebató el papel de las manos a su amiga y lo arrugó con las manos, hasta comprimirlo por completo. Luego se levantó y arrojó el dichoso papel hacia atrás – sin notar como terminó clavándose en el ojo a uno los tipos que la había estado molestando antes – y comenzar a avanzar con paso seguro hacia el centro de la sala de la fiesta, dispuesta a aclararlo todo.

.

* * *

Temari avanzó con paso decidido hacia el interior de la sala principal donde se estaba desarrollando la fiesta, dispuesta a aclararlo todo.

Intento hablar con la gente a su alrededor, preguntando quien diablos le había puesto ese estúpido papel en la espalda, pero nadie le prestó atención. Levanto la voz, pero el ruido de la música y la gente conversando la opacaron. Por más que intentara, nadie la iba a escuchar, no a menos que la música dejara de sonar…

Se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el discjockey trabajando, e intentó hablar con él, sin mucho éxito. El tipo estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo, seleccionando la música, que nunca se llegó a dar cuenta la presencia de la rubia de ojos verde esmeralda, ni tampoco escuchó sus gritos e insultos. Es más, ni siquiera fue consciente que fue el puño de la rubia lo que se estrelló contra su rostro, noqueándolo.

Con el discjockey fuera de circulación, ya no quedaban impedimentos para actuar.

Con dificultar, logró identificar los comandos para bajar el volumen de la música. Sonrió y estuvo a punto de hacerlos accionar, cuando alguien tras ella la sujetó de las manos, deteniéndola.

–¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

Temari volteó irritada, ya habiendo reconocido a aquel que se había atrevido a detenerla, dispuesta a ponerlo en su lugar. Para ella, nadie tenía el derecho de detenerla cuando estaba dispuesta a hacer algo, nadie.

–¡Y qué crees! – le gritó histérica. – ¡Voy a hacer que el idiota que me pegó el estúpido papelito ese diciendo que soy una zorra me las pague!

–Y de paso, vas a arruinar la fiesta de Ino. – le completó la oración Shikamaru.

La rubia reaccionó ante aquellas palabras. No se había percatado que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, iba a arruinar por completo la fiesta.

–Pero…

–Eso sin considerar el escándalo que ibas a ganarte. – continuó el Nara. – imagínate que pasaría si algún periodista se entera que hiciste un escándalo en una fiesta porque alguien te pegó un papel que decía que eras una golfa. – Sonrió burlonamente – te aseguro que te ganarás los titulares de mañana. – le aseguró levantando las manos haciendo enfoques con ellas, como si visualizara los titulares de los periódicos en el aire.

–Yo… – intentó argumentar, pero no pudo.

–A demás, ya nadie se acuerda que tenías puesto ese tonto papel. – le hizo notar. – pero si ahora te pones a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ten por seguro que todos en la fiesta te recordarán.

Ambos voltearon hacia la gente a su alrededor, y notaron que ya todos los invitados se encontraban concentrados en sus propias discusiones, y que nadie la estaba observando. Probablemente, ellos ya habían olvidado él incidente.

–Deberías dejar de ser tan impulsiva. – terminó, hablándole en tono de reprimenda.

Temari se quedó petrificada ante las últimas palabras del joven. Hasta entonces, ella siempre se había considerado muy segura de sí misma, inteligente, precavida, y capaz de manejar cualquier tipo de situación, y esa era la imagen que ella quería que todos tuvieran de ella. La imagen de mujer seria y madura que siempre se había encargado de proyectar a los demás. Lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, la hubiera destruido por completo, y no solo políticamente, sino, también como mujer.

Abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de darle las gracias a Shikamaru, hasta que se vio interrumpida por el.

–Ven…

El chico la tomó de la mano y la arrastró en medio de la sala. Ella no puso resistencia ni ejerció esfuerzo alguno en intentar liberarse de aquella mano, como ya lo había hecho anteriormente. Lo siguió obediente sin siquiera preguntar, dejándose guiar con confianza, mientras él se encargaba de buscar el camino menos congestionado hacia la salida, y mientras se ocultaba hábilmente del par de gemelas que, al parecer, aún continuaban tras él.

Un leve rubor asomó las mejillas de la Sabaku No, mientras observaba con ojos de admiración a aquel hombre que tan hábilmente la guiaba hacia el exterior.

_Ahora que lo pienso, es… atractivo._

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2.

**Comentario final:** Por favor, analizar este capítulo e identificar la genialidad de Shikamaru XD.

Se agradece a temari-vc hacerme notar la confusión con el apellido de Temari. Igual, gracias a los demás comentarios. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Críticas, consejos, comentarios, y otros, ya saben como hacerlos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**YA CAERÁS, MI HERMOSA AMARGADA**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Estúpido Shikamaru**

.

Shikamaru cogió firmemente la mano de Temari, y juntos recorrieron la sala principal de la residencia Yamanaka en aproximadamente dos minutos, directo hacia la puerta principal.

En su camino, tuvieron que atravesar mil y un obstáculos.

Avanzaron entre cuerpos contorneándose al ritmo de la estridente música; grupos conversando en voz alta tratando de hacerse entender por sobre el ruido del ambiente; un par de gemelas acosadoras que buscaban a cierto joven de cabellos castaños en punta; y por lo menos un par de atrevidos que intentaron sobrepasarse con la joven embajadora de Suna – los cuales fueron rápidamente puestos en su lugar por el Nara - hasta que lograron llegar a la puerta principal de la residencia, que comunicaba el interior con el exterior.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Shikamaru sujetó con fuerza la mano de Temari sin soltarla y asegurándose que ella siempre estuviese tras él, transmitiéndole en aquel toque, seguridad y confianza a su acompañante. Ella, por su parte, se dejó guiar en forma dócil y complaciente, sin objetar ni poner trabas en el camino, sin chistar ni quejarse – como se hubiera esperado de alguien con su carácter – y sin dejar de observar con admiración al hombre que tenía delante de ella.

* * *

Una vez ambos alcanzaron a atravesar la puerta hacia exterior, dieron unos cuantos pasos a un lado para no estorbar en la entrada, y terminaron apoyándose de espaldas contra el enorme muro que resguardaba la residencia.

Ambos respiraron más aliviados, sintiendo como la brisa del viento de la noche los refrescaba.

La rubia de ojos esmeralda soltó una débil sonrisa y, observando al suelo, susurró débilmente.

–Gracias...

El castaño abrió los ojos de la impresión al escuchar aquella palabra proveniente de la rubia que se encontraba a su lado, y le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa. ¿_Gracias? ¿En verdad Sabaku No Temari sabe decir "Gracias"?_. A decir verdad, ni siquiera se imaginaba que ella supiera usar aquella palabra.

Un leve rubor asomó las mejillas de Temari al darse cuenta de la sorpresa que acababa de causar en su acompañante, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado al sentir la penetrante y analítica mirada él sobre ella. De pronto, el suelo le pareció sumamente interesante.

–Yo… – titubeó inicialmente, con la mirada puesta en el suelo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo para armarse de valor, y continuó. – Es decir, gracias por detenerme aya adentro, hubiese cometido un error fatal de no ser por ti.

Shikamaru continuó sorprendiéndose aun más al escuchar las palabras de Temari. _Al menos, veo que sí conoce el significado de la palabra "gracias"_, se dijo al momento de escuchar las explicaciones de la chica.

Temari volvió a dirigir su mirada al suelo, sintiéndose avergonzada por su actitud, tan típica de niña mimada y consentida, de chiquilla tonta enamoradiza. _Me estoy comportando como una idiota..._ Pero lo que más le incomodaba era el verse a sí misma tan expuesta a un tipo cualquiera al que apenas conocía. _Pero es guapo…_

–No te preocupes. – contestó él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. – solo quise ayudar.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella, y la observó con ternura, sonriendo al verla tan vulnerable. _Tal vez pueda acelerar un poco el plan…_

–Si que ayudaste. – continuó ella, en un intento torpe por retomar la conversación. – Aunque aún me sigo preguntando, ¿Quién rayos me habrá puesto ese estúpido papel en la espalda? Cuando lo encuentre… – con las manos, hizo un gesto como si estuviera ahorcando a alguien.

Ambos rieron ante el gesto de la rubia, quien continuó haciendo demostraciones con las manos de cómo pensaba vengarse de quien le había estado arruinando todo aquella noche. El castaño se limitó a darle sugerencias y reír divertido con ella.

_Si supieras…_

Las risas terminaron en menos de lo que esperaban, y un silencio incómodo los abordó.

Una fuerte brisa de viento los golpeó de lleno, desarreglando el peinado de la rubia. Shikamaru llevó una mano al rostro de ella y, con delicadeza, le retiró unos traviesos mechones de cabello que se habían escapado de sus coletas, lo que ocasionó que ella se ruborizara levemente. El Nara sonrió satisfecho, y se permitió disfrutar por una segunda vez el contacto de su mano sobre la delicada piel de su rostro.

Se quedaron observando por unos minutos, hasta que él dio inconscientemente – o tal vez consciente – un paso adelante, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Los nervios embargaron a Temari.

–Tal vez debamos… – titubeó al hablar, sintiéndose estúpidamente nerviosa. – regresar

Sintió latir con fuerza su corazón, producto de la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos. Por un momento, se permitió admirara la imponente presencia de Shikamaru, tan alto, tan fuerte, casi cubriéndola por completo, con una seguridad en los ojos que jamás imaginó ver en él. _¿En verdad es éste mismo amigo vago y simplón de Ino?_, se preguntó ligeramente confundida. _No_, se contestó a sí misma, al tener que admitir que frente a ella, definitivamente, no tenía a ningún chico vago y simplón. Frente a ella, se encontraba todo un hombre, un hombre que le estaba ocasionando sensaciones totalmente nuevas.

El sonrojo en ella se hizo cada vez más evidente.

El castaño sonrió divertido al ver las reacciones que estaba provocando en ella, tanto o mejor de lo que esperaba.

–O si no…

La rubia notó al instante la sonrisa en el rostro de Shikamaru, y en un segundo reaccionó._ ¿Que rayos me está pasando? ¿Yo? ¿Sonrojándome? ¿Cómo rayos fue que llegué a esto?_, se preguntó al verse a sí misma tan vulnerable, prácticamente en manos de un hombre.

_Pero que hombre…_ sintió que la debilidad la volvía a invadir, pero pronto se liberó del trance. No, se dijo a sí misma, _no voy a volver a caer_. Se negó a sí misma volver a aquel estado de niña boba, apretó los puños con fuerza y le dirigió una mirada seria al joven frente a ella, dispuesta a no ceder un milímetro más.

El Nara estuvo a punto de dar un paso más hacia delante, con lo cual hubiera terminado por acorralar por completo a Temari, entre su cuerpo y la pared atrás de ella, pero la mirada rígida de ella lo detuvo a tiempo. Si hubiera continuado, hubiera recibido un buen zapatazo por parte de ella antes de lo que se hubiera imaginado, y con ello se habrían arruinado por completo sus planes.

Con una mujer con el carácter de Sabaku No Temari, las cosas debían tomarse con paciencia, con mucha paciencia.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus hormonas, y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de ella. Realmente resultaba difícil detenerse a tan escasos centímetros del cuerpo de la joven embajadora de Suna, tan deseable. _Y con ese escote... _

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando enfriarse un poco, y le tendió la mano, como invitándola a seguirle.

Ella lo observó dudando por unos segundos, hasta que levantó una mano y con un gesto negó la oferta del joven.

–Yo te sigo. – dijo con firmeza, con una sonrisa en el rostro. – tú solo camina.

Shikamaru respiró profundo y se volteó para caminar lentamente hacia unas sillas colocadas frente a ellos, que habían sido dejadas ahí para los invitados que desearan salir a tomar aire, y se sentó en una de ellas. Dirigió la mirada hacia la joven, quien lo observaba con una ceja levantada, y con la mano le indicó que se sentara en la silla que quedaba a su lado derecho.

Temari bufó molesta ante la sonrisa pícara y burlona del chico. _¿De qué rayos se ríe?_, se preguntó. _Seguro se está riendo de la cara de idiota enamorada que debo estar poniendo_.

Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, y caminó lentamente hasta llegar frente a Shikamaru. Observó fijamente el brazo de éste, quien aún continuaba señalando la silla ubicada al lado derecho, y se giró en sentido contrario, tomando asiento en la silla ubicada al lado izquierdo, sin dejar de cruzarse de brazos y con una expresión seria y altiva.

Shikamaru suspiró resignado ante aquella acción. _Parece que aún será necesario trabajar un poco más, pero creo que al menos voy por buen camino y…_

–Shikamaru, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – soltó ella, interrumpiendo por completo los pensamientos del joven.

–Etto… sí– contestó algo confundido. – ¿Pasa algo?

–Solo por curiosidad, ¿Para qué me trajiste acá afuera? – preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada ciertamente despectiva, y fastidiada.

Tan típica de ella…

Shikamaru la observó sin saber que responder. _¿Cómo rayos es que cambió de estado de ánimo, y tan rápido?_

–¿Estas molesta? – preguntó. – ¿O pasó algo en estos segundos que me perdí? – la confusión en su rostro fue total.

Temari lo continuó observando con aquella mirada altiva tan característica en ella, logrando con ello solo poner más nervioso a Shikamaru. Al notar la reacción que estaba provocando en él, sonrió satisfecha.

–No, no estoy molesta. – contestó ella. – solo quería saber, ¿Qué pretendías al traerme acá?

–Pensé que querías salir. – dijo él, un tanto confundido. – que acá estaríamos mejor los dos, solos, y…

–¿Solos? – soltó ella en tono irónico. – Entonces, ¿Querías que nos quedemos a solas?

_Maldición_. Se dijo a sí mismo el castaño, sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo en su rostro. _A veces olvido que las mujeres tienen sus métodos para obtener toda la información que deseen._ Se lamentó al ver que, torpemente, se había medio delatado. "_Solos", claro, muy inteligente, Shikamaru, tenía que usar esa palabra…_

La expresión de seguridad en Temari se acrecentó al ver titubear a Shikamaru. Ahora sería ella quien dominaría la situación.

–Entonces, querías que nos quedemos a solas, y puedo saber, ¿Para qué?

_Piensa rápido, piensa rápido_. Se repitió una y otra vez el castaño al verse envuelto en las preguntas de la rubia.

–Adentro hace mucho calor, no me gustan mucho los ambientes cerrados, y odio las fiestas. – contestó, seguro de que convencería a la joven con aquellas palabras.

–Entonces… – comentó ella. – ¿Para que vienes a una fiesta, si las odias?

_Rayos, esto será más difícil_. Se dijo a sí mismo el castaño.

Temari sonrió divertida. Ahora era él el que estaba molesto, y ella estaba dominando la situación, tal y como a ella le gustaba. _Como siempre debe ser_. Luego cambió de expresión, para rotar el rumbo de la conversación.

–Parece que no tienes una respuesta que darme. – dijo ella con tono de seguridad. – ¿O te comieron la lengua los ratones? – Continuó, con ese aire de superioridad aplastante que hacía a sentir a cualquiera a su alrededor, como un insecto.

Shikamaru levantó la mirada y la observó serio, para luego respirar hondo, entre resentido y decepcionado. _¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser así, Temari?_

Ahí estaba frente a él, por enésima vez, la Temari que tanto detestaba. Esa chica que se creía la dueña del mundo, ama y señora de todos. Esa misma chica segura de sí misma al extremo de creer que todos debían admirarla solo por ello. La misma que se sentía tan confiada de sus acciones que jamás se las cuestionaba, ni permitía que los demás la cuestionaran. La misma chica orgullosa, al extremo de no ser capaz de mostrar una sonrisa dulce y tierna, solo por no querer aparentar debilidad y sumisión, o estupidez. La misma que gustaba de dominar las situaciones, y dominar a todos a su alrededor a su antojo.

La misma Temari que ocupaba su mente y su ser desde hacia más de siete años, desde que la vio por primera vez en aquellas competencias olímpicas que se realizaron en Konoha, en las que ella ganó en forma rotunda todas las medallas en todas las categorías femeninas.

La misma por la que había armado tan elaborado y meticuloso plan, todo con el único objetivo de lograr pasar unos instantes al lado de ella, de acercársele y poder hablarle, y tener al menos una oportunidad para enamorarla.

_En verdad, por tener a esta mujer, estoy dispuesto a todo_, se dijo a sí mismo, seguro de que todos sus esfuerzos valdrían la pena.

Porque, en definitiva, hacer caer a Sabaku No Temari iba a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. _Pero la recompensa sería grata..._

.

–¿Acaso quieres que volvamos adentro? – le preguntó, señalando con la otra mano hacia la residencia Yamanaka.

Se levantó incómodo y le tendió la mano, como invitándola a levantarse.

Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, retiró la mano.

–Si quieres podemos volver, para que todos te sigan llamando "zorra". – continuó, en un tono de voz que denotaba su ira contenida.

Temari lo observó molesta.

–No, no tengo intenciones de volver.

–¿Entonces? – dijo irritado él. –Pensé que eso querrías, ya que te ves tan incómoda acá afuera conmigo...

–No. – contestó ella, molesta. –No pienso volver. – continuó. –Solo quiero que me digas, ¿Para que me trajiste acá afuera?

–Solo quería hablar contigo.

–Entonces, habla.

Ella se cruzó de brazos e irguió la postura, con aire de superioridad. Tan característico en ella….

El la miró a los ojos, dudando de como actuar, intimidado. Si, intimidar, ese era el efecto que lograba aquella pose de seguridad tan exasperante de ella, intimidar a los demás.

Si ella continuaba tratando a los hombres de aquella manera, iba a terminar sola y abandonada, viviendo en un apartamento viejo y rodeada de gatos.

–¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre así? – le preguntó.

Ella lo miró confundida.

–No te entiendo.

–¿Sabías que intimidas a los demás con tu actitud?

Temari se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, incómoda con aquella pregunta. A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que alguien le decía aquello; es más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas se lo habían dicho antes. Sin embargo, cada vez que alguien le había dicho a ella que su actitud intimidaba a los demás, lo había considerado siempre como una muestra de debilidad de los demás, no culpa de ella.

–Si te intimido tanto, entonces, ¿Para que andas atrás de mí?

–¿Que?

–¿No escuchaste bien? – Preguntó ella en tono hiriente – Te lo repito. ¿Por qué estás detrás de mí?

–¿De qué rayos hablas?

–Vamos, no te hagas. – encaró. – Te he visto más veces el día de hoy que a cualquier otra persona, y eso que apenas te conozco. – continuó. – Te me has aparecido por todos lados, siempre como el "Super Héroe" que llega a rescatar a la damisela en problemas. – dijo señalándose a sí misma. – y ahora mismo me pregunto, ¿Qué ganabas tú con todo eso?

Shikamaru no contestó, a decir verdad, no tenía intenciones de contestar, no en el estado en el que se encontraba ella.

El silencio los rodeó por unos segundos, hasta que fué roto por la rubia.

–¿Sabes que? – espetó ella, rompiendo el silencio con su potente voz. – Ya que no me das una respuesta más convincente, me voy.

Temari se levantó y se dio media vuelta,

El castaño tardó un poco en reaccionar.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe?

–No, no hace falta, traje carro y sé perfectamente como llegar al hotel.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su coche, estacionado a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde se encontraban.

Shikamaru la observó entre intrigado y preocupado. _¿Cómo rayos fue que terminó todo así?_ Se preguntó, lamentándose a sí mismo por ver todos sus esfuerzos por acercarse a ella, echados por tierra. Entre abrió y cerró los ojos al notar que ella se estaba yendo, y sola.

–Espera. – Corrió hacia ella y la cogió de la mano, sujetándola. – Es peligroso que te vayas sola.

–¿Y que esperas, que te pida que me acompañes para que me protejas? – soltó ella con ironía total. – Lo siento mucho, Super Héroe, sus servicios ya no son necesarios.

Shikamaru se quedó parado en la acera a mitad de camino, observando como Temari se alejaba paso a paso de él, haciendo eco a cada paso con el sonido de sus tacones, hasta llegar a su automóvil. La continuó observando mientras metía la llave en la puerta y la giraba. Siguió observándola mientras ella ingresaba en el vehículo y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. La observo con tristeza mientras escuchaba el sonido provocado por el motor arrancando, y acelerando en forma impresionantemente rápida.

Y la continuó observando hasta que la perdió en el horizonte.

* * *

El Nara bufó molesto, soltando en una respiración toda la frustración y desesperación que llevaba dentro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos como buscando algo en ellos, y caminó en dirección contraria, hacia un automóvil estacionado a escasos metros, con la mirada fija en el suelo y la mente prácticamente en otro lado.

_A parecer, aun tendré que trabajar más en ti, Sabaku No Temari…_

Antes de llegar a su destino, detuvo su mano y sonrió débilmente al sacarla de su bolsillo. Había encontrado las llaves de su vehículo.

Se dispuso a continuar caminando, cuando de pronto, sintió que alguien abría la enorme puerta de la residencia.

–¿Shikamaru? – preguntó una voz femenina desde el interior.

El aludido levantó la mirada y se encontró con quien menos se esperaba.

–¿Ino?

–No, soy una versión más joven de la Hokage. – contestó en tono ácido. – Puede saber, ¿Qué diablos haces acá afuera? – preguntó molesta.

–A, es que… –

Se detuvo al notar que no tenía una buena respuesta que dar. En definitiva, se le estaban acabando las ideas.

La joven de ojos azulados caminó a paso seguro hacia su amigo, visiblemente molesta. Al llegar a su lado, lo cogió del brazo y lo haló en dirección a su casa, casi arrastrándolo, mientras murmuraba molesta dirigiéndose a su amigo…

–¿Para que diablos me pides que arme una fiesta con dos días de anticipación, si no vas a participar de ella?

–Pero…

–Nada de peros. – objetó ella. – ¿O acaso te crees que mi casa es una discoteca y que puedo armar fiestas todos los fines de semana? – continuó. – si me pides que haga una fiesta, al menos participa de ella.

Apenas pudo soltar unas palabras más, cuando notó que ya se encontraba en la entrada, a punto de entrar.

Estaba por dar el primer paso dentro de la casa de su amiga, cuando una joven más abrió la puerta y los cogió a ambos de sorpresa.

–Chicos, ¿Han visto a Temari? – preguntó una Sakura bastante preocupada.

Ino detuvo el forcejeo a su amigo para tomar nota de la pregunta de su amiga.

–Cierto, no la he visto en toda la noche. – Contestó, para luego voltear hacia su amigo. – ¿No te dije que la llevaras a mi habitación para que se cambiara y…?

–Ella ya se fue. – cortó él, algo irritado. – Se fue en su coche.

Su respuesta solo logró preocupar más a sus amigas, quienes abrieron los ojos como platos y se quedaron sin habla.

–¿Por qué la preocupación? – preguntó algo fastidiado el chico.

–Baka. – le gritó molesta su amiga, dándole un golpe con su puño en la cabeza. – ¿¡Dejaste que se fuera sola!?

Sakura, por su parte, se saltó el detalle de golpear a Shikamaru por su torpeza. – sobre todo luego de ver que ya se le había adelantado la rubia. –, puso las manos en la cadera, y con la expresión de rostro más seria que pudo encontrar, comenzó a explicar.

–Mira, Shikamaru. – comenzó ella a hablar. – ¿Tú sabes porqué Sabaku No Temari viaja siempre con chofer particular? – preguntó.

El implicado negó con la cabeza.

– Te explico. – continuó con la voz alzada la joven de cabellos rosados. – Temari es una pésima conductora. – notó como se acrecentaba la preocupación en el joven, y continuó. – Y como hoy era el día libre de su chofer, yo me ofrecí a conducir por ella.

Ante aquellas palabras, el chico de soltó del agarre de su amiga, quien aún continuaba torturándolo, y preguntó con decisión.

–¿Qué tan mala es conduciendo?

–Malísima. –continuó la chica de cabellos rosados. – tanto que incluso yo soy mejor conductora que ella. – se detuvo a recordar las innumerables faltas de tránsito que había cometido el mes pasado, de las que todos eran más que conscientes – Y en cuanto a orientación es mucho peor – agregó. – se podría perder de camino a la esquina que ves ahí y… – se detuvo ante la expresión de preocupación del Nara.

También la rubia de ojos azulados notó la preocupación de su amigo.

–¿Ocurre algo, Shikamaru?

–Mendokusai…

Apenas escucharon aquella palabra, y cuando levantaron la vista, su amigo ya no estaba con ellas.

Ambas jovenes voltearon en ambas direcciones, sin mucho éxito. Estaban a punto de llamar a su amigo a gritos, cuando de pronto oyeron el sonido de un motor de automóvil arrancando, que las alertó. Apenas pudieron identificar un vehículo que arrancaba a toda marcha, con Shikamaru al volante, y que aceleraba estrepitosamente hasta perderse de vista en el horizonte.

–Espero que la encuentre a tiempo. – comentó la chica de cabellos rosados.

–Seguro – afirmó convencida la chica de cabellos dorados. – Confío bastante en Shikamaru.

Sakura suspiró un poco más aliviada. _Sí, creo que podemos confiar en Shikamaru…_

* * *

Luego de unos segundos más, en los que ambas jovenes se quedaron sin palabras, el silencio fue interrumpido por una traviesa Ino.

–Ya quita esa cara de cementerio, frente de marquesina. – dijo en tono ácido, como incitando a una nueva pelea.

–¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! ¡Ino puerca! – le contestó a voces la Haruno, dispuesta a seguirle el juego a su mejor amiga.

Continuaron discutiendo hasta que oyeron una voz familiar que les llamó la atención.

–Chicas, ¿Qué hacen aya afuera? – preguntó una Tenten bastante ansiosa. – ¡No saben de lo que se han perdido! – continuó. – Acaba de pasar algo increíble.

–¡¿Que?! – preguntaron ambas a la vez.

–Un chico rubio, un tal Uzumaki Naruto, acaba de saltar desnudo hacia la piscina gritando como loco que quería declararle su amor "eterno" e "incondicional" a…

Continuaron conversando y chismoseando hasta que volvieron a ingresar a la fiesta.

* * *

–¡Soy un idiota! – se repetía una y otra vez Shikamaru, mientras aceleraba cada vez más y más, forzando al máximo el viejo motor de su automóvil, al cuál ya había terminado en el taller más de cuatro veces en lo que llevaba del año.

–¿Cómo no pensé que algo así pasaría? – se preguntó una y otra vez, odiándose a sí mismo.

Sujetó con fuerza el volante del vehículo y presionó con fuerza el acelerador, con los nervios más que alterados que nunca, mientras hacia esfuerzo visual por todas las calles por las que pasaba, buscando con la vista su objetivo: el lujoso automóvil rojo granate de Sabaku No Temari.

–Si le pasa algo, jamás me lo perdonaré.

Continuó acelerando en forma precipitada, sin medirse ni tomar en cuenta lo rápido que iba, cuando de pronto sintió frente a él una luz enceguecedora, y escuchó el sonido estridente del claxon de un vehículo que alertaba su presencia, en la calle perpendicular.

Frenó con fuerza, forzando al máximo su ya bastante gastado automóvil, hasta lograr detenerse justo antes del impacto, golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza y lastimándose levemente el cuello.

Levantó la mirada, entre agitado y alarmado, y observó como un enorme trailer avanzaba frente a él, por lo que le pareció fueron horas. La enorme e imponente pieza de mecánica desfiló frente a sus ojos a una gran velocidad, haciendo temblar el piso a su alrededor.

Si hubiese impactado contra aquel vehículo, de seguro su automóvil hubiera tenido que ir por quinta vez al taller; y él hubiera ido a parar directo a la morgue.

Apretó con fuerza el volante, y dio gracias a dios por haber frenado a tiempo.

Apenas le dio unos segundos dar gracias a dios por continuar vivo, cuando su mente volvió a su preocupación principal. _Temari…_.

Volteó hacia su lado derecho, hacia el asiento vacío de al lado, y observó con tristeza dos objetos que había dejado en ahí, horas atrás, cuando aún pensaba que su plan iba a marchar a la perfección: Un teléfono celular verde, con el emblema del estado de Suna grabado en la parte posterior; y un destornillador.

_Soy un estúpido._ Se dijo con impotencia al ver aquellos objetos a su lado, recordando todas y cada una de las acciones que había realizado desde hacía dos semanas con la única finalidad de alcanzar a tener unos minutos a solas con ella, con Temari. Lo que incluía tomarle prestado el celular, y vaciarle el tanque de gasolina con el destornillador, para así obligarla a regresar a la fiesta.

Levantó con la mano derecha el celular, observándolo con los ojos llenos de preocupación, y lo apretó con fuerza, como si estuviese tomando la mano de la mismísima Temari.

_Si no le hubiera cogido el celular, al menos podría llamar por ayuda…_ se dijo a sí mismo, recordando que precisamente para evitar eso, le había cogido el aparato.

_Si hubiera sabido que es tan mala conductora, no le hubiera hecho la jugada a su auto_, se dijo al recordar que había calculado que el auto fallaría en menos de diez minutos, y que bastaba con girar a la derecha y frenar para dejar evitar cualquier accidente. _Y si ella no logra frenar correctamente…_

Con la mano libre, cogió el destornillador, y casi fulminándolo con la mirada, lo arrojó fuera del vehículo, hacia la calle, ocasionando un eco sonoro que se escuchó durante largos segundos, hasta perderse en el silencio de la noche.

Respiró profundo, y, con la decisión reflejada en los ojos, metió el aparato telefónico en su bolsillo. Volvió a colocar las manos sobre el volante y se dispuso a continuar su marcha, convencido de que encontraría, cueste lo que cueste, a Temari.

Pisó el acelerador, y avanzó a la máxima velocidad que la máquina gastada de su vehículo le permitió, mientras recorría la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo que seguir, sin un plan que seguir.

* * *

Continuó recorriendo la misma zona de la ciudad por lo que le pareció fueron horas.

–Diablos, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – gritó en voz alta, al notar que acababa de pasar por la misma calle de hacía unos minutos.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, lo único que estaba haciendo era correr en círculos, buscando desesperadamente a Temari, sin ninguna estrategia pensada o un plan que le permitiera hacer efectiva su misión.

Debía camiar de estrategia.

Detuvo su vehículo, y se dispuso a pensar. _Veamos, el auto de Temari se fue directo por la calle frente a la casa de Ino, y cuando lo perdí de vista aún continuaba avanzando en línea recta…_

Con decisión, regresó hasta la calle en cuestión, frente a la casa de su amiga, y avanzó una cantidad de cuadras considerables hasta que perdió de vista la residencia Yamanaka  
Se detuvo luego de haber recorrido bastante tramo, al notar que tenía frente a él tres caminos por escojer. _¿Por donde se iría Temari? ¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda? ¿Al frente?_. Se preguntó para luego recordar un hecho ocurrido minutos atrás, cuando ella le había rechazado la oferta de sentarse a su lado derecho, para sentarse a su lado izquierdo…

_Izquierda_. Se contestó, para luego doblar a su izquierda. Avanzó unas cuantas cuadras, cuando de pronto se encontró con una fila de tachos de basura echados al suelo, obviamente derribados por un conductor imprudente. _Ella debió pasar por aquí..._ se dijo para continuar avanzando.

Continuó siguiendo las pistas de desastre dejadas por la rubia, los cuales dejaban bastante claro lo mala conductora que era la chica de Suna en cuestión, hasta que comenzó a notar como las calles iban cambiando poco a poco, haciéndose cada vez más oscuras, y peligrosas. Estaba comenzando a adentrarse en los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

_Diablos, ¿tenía que meterse justo por aquí?_ Se preguntó con preocupación, mientras en su mente comenzaba a hacerse idea de todo lo que le podía pasar a una joven tab hermosa, sola e indefensa, vistiendo de forma tan reveladora y sexy, en un barrio tan peligroso como éste.

_Tengo que encontrarla rápido…_

De pronto, su mirada se fijó con terror sobre cuatro hombres que forcejeaban disputándose lo que parecía ser dos espejos retrovisores, color rojo granate.

Frenó de golpe y observó con mayor detenimiento la escena. _Acaso esos no son… _se preguntó con sorpresa, para luego confirmar sus sospechas, al ver que, en medio del forcejeo, una de las piezas salía volando para terminar estrellándose en la luna frontal de su vehículo.

Los espejos retrovisores del vehículo de Temari.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, y salió disparado de su automóvil, dispuesto a encarar a aquellos sujetos y encontrar, cueste lo que cueste, a Temari.

_No voy a permitir que te pase nada malo, Temari._

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Siguiente capítulo: Estúpido plan. Todo lo que Shikamaru había planeado para acceder a la inalcanzable Sabaku No Temari.

Mil gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews. Sus palabras me motivan. Espero este capítulo esté a la altura.


	4. Capítulo 3

**YA CAERÁS, MI HERMOSA AMARGADA**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Por Sabaku No temari**

**.**

Shikamaru pisó repentinamente el freno de su automóvil y sintió con fuerza el golpe que se dio al momento de detenerse, el cuál fue bastante intenso considerando la velocidad a la que iba. Levanto la mirada y pudo identificar a cuatro hombres que se disputaban dos espejos retrovisores de un rojo granate particular, bastante conocido para el. En ese momento, su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado, y casi sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba. _Si algo le pasa a Temari, será mi culpa..._

Apretó los puños con fuerza, y salió disparado de su vehículo, dispuesto a encarar a aquellos sujetos sin importarle si quiera su propia seguridad.

Cuando pisó el suelo de la pista, bastante desgastado y agrietado, avanzó con decisión hasta llegar a los cuatro sujetos que, ignorando su presencia, continuaban discutiendo a voces.

–¿De donde sacaron eso? – preguntó, señalando los artefactos en cuestión. – ¿Donde está el automóvil del que sacaron esos espejos? – continuó mientras, inconscientemente, levantaba el tono de su voz. – ¿¡Y donde está la persona que lo conducía?!

Al momento de escuchar sus gritos, los cuatro tipos se detuvieron y giraron con dirección al recién llegado, al que se quedaron observando por unos segundos. Luego de estudiarlo de pies a cabeza, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

El mayor del grupo, posiblemente líder de los cuatro, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y habló.

–¿Y tú quien te crees, niño bonito, para venir acá y hacer tantas preguntas?

Al instante, los otros tres sacaron de sus bolsillos unas navajas finamente afiladas, listas para ser usadas en cuanto fuera necesario.

–Por su bien, será mejor que me contesten. – amenazó el Nara mientras levantaba los puños limpios, con el tono de voz ligeramente alterado.

Ante las palabras del joven, los ladrones gruñeron furiosos y apretaron los puños, colocándose en pose de batalla. Si algo les molestaba más que tener que pelearse por la mercancía robada, era tener que soportar a un niño mimado que viste ropa cara y con aires de superioridad.

–Ahora vas a ver. – el mismo que había hablado antes, levantó la mano e hizo unas señas a los otros tres, para luego continuar hablando. – Te vamos una lección de modales, para que aprendas a hablarnos con más respeto la próxima vez, niño bonito.

Al instante, y siguiendo las instrucciones dadas, los otros tres se abalanzaron contra Shikamaru.

–Vas a ver como te dejamos de bonita tu cara. – fue lo último que escuchó el castaño antes de recibir el primer golpe, por parte del más grande.

Los otros dos secundaron al que avanzó primero, y en ese momento, la primera pelea de la noche comenzó.

.

.

* * *

–¿Donde?

Se oyó una voz amenazante, gritando en medio de la noche.

Al grito, le siguió el ruido de un golpe seco, una patada.

–Auch... – se oyó una voz quejándose.

–Dije, ¿¡Donde!?

Otro golpe se escuchó, similar al anterior.

–O contestas o te vuelvo a golpear.

–No... no sigas, por favor. – rogó el hombre que había recibido los dos golpes anteriores, con la voz adolorida y tosiendo seco.

A su lado, sus tres compañeros se encontraban tendidos sobre el suelo e inconscientes luego de haber sido derribados y noqueados en forma vergonzosa; y sobre él, con el rostro lleno de ira y con apenas un par de golpes en el rostro, se encontraba Shikamaru, irritado, y dispuesto a no perder más tiempo con aquel tipo.

–Si no quieres que siga... – amenazó el castaño, antes de gritar con furia. – ¡¡Dime de donde sacaste esos malditos espejos!! y ¡¡Donde está Temari!!

–E... está a tres calles de acá. – contestó débilmente el mayor. – En... encontramos el auto estrellado contra un poste de luz a tres calles de acá, pero no había nadie adentro.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se levanto de golpe, totalmente aterrado.

_¿E... estrellado? ¿y contra... un poste de luz?_

Entreabrió y cerró un par de veces los ojos, antes de reaccionar. Luego dirigió su mirada en forma despectiva hacia el hombre que tenía sometido en el suelo, aún consciente, y casi sintió pena por él. Se agachó y aproximó su rostro al suyo, buscando algún indicio que le indicara que le estaba mintiendo, no lo encontró. Antes de volver a levantarse, le dio un certero golpe en el rostro, noqueándolo.

_Así no me seguirá..._

Luego de eso, se volvió a levantar y partió en dirección hacia su vehículo para dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se le había indicado el ladrón.

_Esperame, Temari..._

Se subió a su automóvil y giró la llave lo más rápido que pudo. El vehículo hizo un par de movimientos bruscos y se detuvo. _No me vayas a fallar ahora..._ rogó el Nara antes de volver a intentarlo. El viejo motor contestó satisfactoriamente ante el segundo intento, y el castaño volvió a pisar el acelerador con fuerza, decidido a encontrar cueste lo que cueste, a Temari.

.

Mientras conducía, se comenzó a lamentar a sí mismo, culpándose de la situación actual que estaba viviendo, y sobre todo, de todo por lo que debía estar pasando la joven de Suna. _Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera hecho que ella fuera a esa maldita fiesta..._ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras recordaba todo lo que había hecho para que la rubia de cuatro coletas asistiera a la fiesta organizada por su amiga Ino...

_

* * *

_

Desde que Temari había llegado a la ciudad de Konoha, Shikamaru le había pedido a su amiga Ino que organice fiestas casi a diario, con intención de atraer con ellas la atención de Temari, con el único interés de poder encontrarse con ella, nuevamente. Ante la curiosidad y el desconcierto, y sin conocer los planes del castaño, su amiga había accedido a la solicitud de éste, no sin antes solicitar un par de favores en compensación. Un par de favores que luego Shikamaru pagaría caro.

_Las fiestas se habían dado tal y como había solicitado el Nara, pero a ninguna de ellas había asistido la Sabaku No. Al hacer sus averiguaciones, pudo descubrir que, debido a la fuerte carga laboral, la rubia no había tenido tiempo ni de saludar a sus amigas. Peor aún, había descubierto que el viaje de la embajadora se había extendido mucho más de lo esperado, y que pronto se iría de la ciudad. Solo le quedaba una noche más para cumplir su objetivo._

_No podía darse el lujo de perder dicha oportunidad._

_Pero para esa mañana, el Nara tenía la certeza de que sus planes se darían tal y como debían ser. "Esta vez si irá", se dijo al recordar lo que le costó pagarle a la mucama de la suit presidencial del hotel de Konoha, para que rebuscara de entre las pertenencias de la embajadora, su libreta de direcciones, y la dejara expuesta ante su vista, con el marcador apuntando a un nombre en particular. "Cuando la vea, estoy seguro que la llamará..."_

_Shikamaru se sentó al lado de su cama y observó con curiosidad su teléfono. Sonrió torpemente, y luego instintivamente pasó las yemas de sus dedos por una herida que tenía marcada en la pierna derecha, ya cicatrizada, pero bastante notoria. "Lo que me costó en cableado para intervenir su teléfono..."_

_Esperó pacientemente al lado de su aparato telefónico, por lo que le debió parecer horas, hasta que de pronto escuchó como éste daba señales de vida. _

_En el acto, levantó el auricular escuchó la conversación que tanto había estando esperando..._

"_Estoy en la ciudad, ¿Que hay de nuevo?", habló una Temari más entusiasta que nunca. El castaño sonrió al escuchar nuevamente la voz de la rubia, con aquel tono tan alegre que nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de escuchar. "Hoy en la noche voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa", le comentó una voz femenina por el otro lado del auricular, a la que pudo reconocer al instante como la voz de su amiga Ino. "Ahí estaré", se oyeron las últimas palabras, y la conversación terminó. _

_Colgó el auricular y sonrió satisfecho. _

_"Perfecto, puedo estar seguro que Temari irá a esta fiesta."_

* * *

Continuó conduciendo, sin dejar de observar a los lados con cierto recelo, sintiendo cómo ojos invisibles se posaban sobre él y lo observaban con curiosidad y sigilo. _Si yo me estoy sintiendo así, me pregunto como la estará pasándola ella..._ se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de no imaginar las mil y un penurias que debía estar pasando la chica de cabellos dorados en aquel momento, tan sola e indefensa.

_Y todo por simples estupideces..._

En ese momento, y con la vida de Temari en peligro, todo aquello que lo que lo había llevado a actuar de aquella forma tan elaborada y meticulosa, le parecieron motivos tan insignificantes...

_Soy un idiota, un idiota..._

Continuó repitiéndose a sí mismo, al pensar que por motivos tan estúpidos como el orgullo propio y su estúpido deseo de venganza personal, había puesto en peligro a la persona que más amaba.

_Si algo le pasa, nunca me lo perdonaré..._

.

De pronto, frenó de golpe y su rostro palideció cuando pasó por la tercera calle. Lentamente, volteó hacia su lado derecho, para encontrarse con la escena que le habían descrito los ladrones, solo que mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado. _Maldita sea..._

Avanzó lo que le permitió el angosto espacio de la calle a su vehiculo, hasta alcanzar al tercer poste, en donde estaba estrellado el automóvil de la embajadora de Suna, con el asiento del copiloto total y completamente destrozado. Si hubiera habido alguien en dicha posición, no hubiese pasado de aquella noche.

En ese momento, maldijo su estúpida idea de haber arreglado el automóvil de temari...

_

* * *

_

Acababa de dejar sola a Temari en medio de la fiesta, luego de haberle dado un pequeño empujón en la espalda para poder pegarle un interesante papel con unas bastante llamativas escritas en él, cuando se dio media vuelta y se encontró con sus peores pesadillas de la noche: las primas menores gemelas de Ino.

_"Como te odio... Ino" se dijo a sí mismo recordando que debía cuidar a ese par de diablas, todo por una promesa hecha a su mejor amiga. "Haré las fiestas que quieras, mi amigo, solo tienes que hacerme un par de favores...", le dijo ella en aquel momento, y él accedió sin chistar, sin sospechar en el tremendo lío que se estaba metiendo._

_Luego de insoportables minutos sin una sola idea de como deshacerse de las niñas, un rayo de luz asomó en su destino. Le costó un par de promesas más y unos cuantos minutos de suplicas para lograr convencer a dos de sus amigos, Inuzuka Kiba y Uzumaki Naruto, para que se las llevaran a pasear por algún lado y las entretuvieran lo suficiente como para poder escapar, directo hacia la entrada de la residencia, para poder realizar ciertos trabajos... automotrices. _

_Ya en el exterior, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, y observó con una sonrisa en el rostro el automóvil rojo granate de la embajadora de Suna, tan imponente y llamativo como la misma dueña. Luego observó con molestia al personal de vigilancia, y se vio obligado a soltar un par de billetes para que éstos se retiraran discretamente. _

_Una vez libre, se aproximó hacia la imponente pieza automotriz, y se remangó las mangas de su camisa para no ensuciarse. De su bolsillo derecho sacó un destornillador, y del izquierdo, una pequeña llave maestra. Con mucho ingenio, abrió la maletera del automóvil, y expuso a la vista los entreverados cables y piezas que comprendían el potente motor del vehículo._

_"Ahora solo tengo que hacer un par de agujeros por aquí y..."_

_Hábilmente, y agradeciendo todos los conocimientos de mecánica heredados por su padre, Nara Shikaku, ubicó los cables indicados y les hizo las perforaciones debidas, calculando que con ellas, el automóvil de la Sabaku No pudiera avanzar por lo menos durante quince minutos, antes de fallar y detenerse. __Terminada su labor, se secó el sudor de la frente, guardó el destornillador en su bolsillo y volvió a estirar las mangas de su camisa. Se acomodó como pudo y se dispuso a regresar al interior de la fiesta._

_"A estas alturas, ya debe haber notado el papel que le dejé en la espalda..."_

_Fue lo último que se dijo, antes de disponerse a regresar a la fiesta e ir por Temari, para hacerla salir de la fiesta._

* * *

Bajó de su vehículo y caminó hacia el de Temari, sin dejar de mirar con espanto el asiento del conductor, el cuál se encontraba ligeramente golpeado. _No hay rastros de sangre, al menos está intacta_, se dijo a sí mismo algo aliviado. _Pero ahora, ¿Donde rayos se habrá metido?_ Giró hacia los lados y no pudo encontrar ni rastros ni indicios que le pudieran dar una respuesta.

Extendió la mano y tocó con las yemas de los dedos el asiento del conductor, en donde debió haber estado Temari. _Aún está caliente, no debe andar lejos..._

Giró hacia los lados, y optó por descartar el camino por el que él había venido. _Si no me la encontré mientras venía, debe haberse ido por el otro lado_, se dijo al observar hacia el fondo, hacia donde curiosamente la noche se hacía más oscura y siniestra.

Se volvió a subir a su vehículo, y giró con fuerza la llave para accionarlo.

Nada.

Lo intentó un par de veces más, con el mismo resultado.

En el tercer intento, el auto saltó un par de veces, y se detuvo. Un intenso humo negro salió de la cajuela, y un intenso olor a chamuscado rodeó el ambiente. En ese momento, supo que el motor de su viejo pero apreciado automóvil negro, había pasado a mejor vida.

_Diablos, tendré que caminar_, se lamentó al momento de bajar de su vehículo.

Antes de comenzar a correr, volteó nuevamente y levantó la mano, como despidiéndose de alguien. _Te voy a extrañar..._ le dijo mentalmente a su querido auto, siendo consciente que a lo mucho duraría un par de horas de vida, luego de que los ladrones lo desmantelaran y lo convirtieran en un montón de piezas para ser vendidas.

.

.

Se encontraba caminando por las calles, sintiendo que la oscuridad cada vez se hacía mas intensa alrededor de él. _¿Tenia que tomar precisamente esa ruta, Temari?_, se quejó algo incómodo, mientras avanzaba desesperado cuesta abajo, hacia lo que parecía ser un túnel sin salida.

* * *

Decidió acelerar el paso, mientras observaba preocupado hacia los lados, buscando cualquier indicio que pudiera llevarle a la ubicación de la rubia de ojos verde esmeralda.

.

En su camino, se cruzó con dos borrachos que pasaron por su lado, y estuvo a punto de ignorarlos por completo, cuando algo en su conversación le llamó la atención...

–Esa rubia estaba buenísima... – comentó uno de los borrachos, el que parecía estar más lucido.

–Sí, pero muy arisca la tipa... hip. – comentó otro, que estaba en peor estado.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el Nara detuvo la carrera y volteó hacia los borrachos.

–Y con ese vestido verde, y esos pechazos... estaba como para comérsela...

_Rubia, arisca y con vestido verde... Temari._

Shikamaru apretó los puños con fuerza, y se lanzó en un impulso total y completamente inesperado hacia los individuos, cogiéndolos por sorpresa. Luego de su movimiento inicial, terminó parado frente a uno de ellos, el que parecía estar menos borracho, y lo encaró.

–¿Donde vieron a esa chica? – gritó amenazante, al momento de sujetarlo de la polera y levantarlo para hacerlo llegar a la altura de su rostro. – ¡Dime donde está!

A su lado, el otro ebrio hizo esfuerzos inútiles por tratar de defender a su amigo.

–Óyeme tú, ¿Quien diablos te crees... hip– tosió y tardó unos segundos para continuar. – quien te crees para hablarnos así? –

Shikamaru ignoró por completo al individuo.

–¡Dime donde rayos está Temari! o... – se soltó una de las manos y, haciendo puño, la levantó a la altura del rostro del individuo al que tenía sujeto, amenazándolo.

–Ash, no sé de quien rayos hablas... – contestó. – no conozco a ninguna Temira o Terami, o lo que sea... – continuó. – Solo sé que hace unos minutos nos topamos una rubia con cuerpo de infarto, pero bastante idiota, que se dirigía precisamente a la zona más peligrosa de por aca–

Shikamaru soltó con fuerza al ebrio, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

–Le dijimos que la podíamos llevar a un sitio "más... seguro", pero ella no quiso... – comentó el otro ebrio, que al parecer acababa de reaccionar. – Dijo algo de que no podía confiar en nadie, y que ella sabía lo que hacía...

–Pero definitivamente, no sabe nada de esta ciudad, porque por como estaba vestida, no va a durar ni media hora antes que alguien la encuentre y... –no pudo continuar porque cayó dormido en el suelo antes de terminar su frase.

El castaño apretó los puños y observo con frustración la escena, los dos borrachos en el suelo, casi cayéndose del sueño, y sin mucha información útil que darle, salvo al hecho que la habían visto hace no mucho y en la dirección de la que ellos venían. No tenía sentido desquitarse con ellos, ya que no tenían la culpa de nada.

_Toda la culpa es mía_, se dijo antes de partir nuevamente en busca de Temari, directamente a los callejones más oscuros de la ciudad. _Y precisamente con ese vestido_, se dijo al recordar lo que le costó hacer que Temari asistiera con _**ése**_ vestido a la fiesta de Ino...

_

* * *

_

Agitado, y bastante cansado por haber recorrido casi toda la ciudad en tiempo récord, luego de haber escuchado cierta llamada telefónica, Shikamaru alcanzó a llegar a la entrada de la residencia Haruno.

_"Tal y como lo dijo la mucama, Temari no tiene ningún vestido de fiesta en su armario, y tal y como lo había planeado, le pidió el favor al segundo número en su agenda, el de Sakura..."_

_En la puerta de la residencia, pudo identificar a una chica de cabellos rosados que salía cargando algo en la mano derecha._

–_¡Sakura! – gritó el castaño, llamando la atención de la joven._

–_¿Shi... Shikamaru? – preguntó ella, bastante sorprendida ante la presencia de su amigo. –¿Que haces aquí?_

_El Nara avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar al lado de su amiga, buscando un buen pretexto para excusar su presencia en aquel lugar. "¿Y ahora que le digo?"_

–_E... venía a avisarte que Ino va a hacer una fiesta esta noche._

–_Eso ya lo sabía, me llamó en la mañana. – contestó la joven. – por cierto, ¿Sabes cual es el motivo de esta nueva fiesta? la puerquita no ha dejado de parrandear desde hace dos semanas y..._

–_Cosas de Ino. – contestó él. – tú solo ve y diviértete. – continuó, para luego fijar su mirada en el paquete que llevaba cargando la chica. – ¿Y... que es eso que llevas? – preguntó señalando el gancho en la mano de la joven, y fingiendo inocencia total._

–_¿Esto? – preguntó Sakura. – es un vestido que le voy a prestar a una amiga, Temari, de Suna, ¿La recuerdas?_

–_Vagamente. – contestó, algo irónico, Shikamaru. – ¿Y... porque le llevas un vestido?_

–_Bueno, es que ella me pidió que le prestara un vestido verde para hoy._

_Shikamaru sonrió ante las palabras de Sakura y, antes que pudiera objetar, se aproximó y levantó la mano para poder correr el cierre del empaque que llevaba ella, dejando al descubierto ver un hermoso y coqueto vestido.... fucsia. Observó serio el vestido por unos instantes. "Ese no es el vestido, y ahora como hago para que..."_

–_Etto... – comentó fingiendo confusión. – Yo no sabré mucho de vestidos, pero creo que ése no es verde._

–_Es que... – titubeó ligeramente, con algo de culpa en sus palabras –no tengo vestidos verde. _

_"No, estoy seguro que Sakura tiene el vestido verde que necesito que use Temari, yo mismo la vi cuando lo compró y... "_

–_¿En serio? – Preguntó Shikamaru, fingiendo comprender la situación.– Bueno, si es así, no queda de otra, pero... – se detuvo y observó con mirada inquisidora a la Haruno. – si tuvieras un vestido verde, y no se lo piensas prestar a tu amiga, considerando que casi nunca viene a esta ciudad, no estarías siendo una verdadera amiga._

_Terminó de hablar esperó paciente a que sus palabras surtieran efecto. De pronto, pudo notar como Sakura tragaba saliva y lo observaba con ojos de tristeza y culpa. _

–_Bueno... – volvió a hablar el Nara. –¿Quieres que te acompañe? no tengo nada que hacer y..._

–_No. – habló la joven de ojos jade, cortándole las palabras a Shikamaru. – es que... acabo de recordar que sí tengo un vestido verde, y tengo que volver a mi casa para sacarlo._

_Dicho esto, Sakura se dio media vuelta y regresó a su casa, dispuesta a sacar ese hermoso y nuevo vestido verde esmeralda que había comprado para una ocasión especial, y que tenía guardado bajo siete llaves, lo más alejado posible de la vista de cierta persona en particular._

_._

_._

_Shikamaru comenzó a caminar por las calles, sonriendo satisfecho. "Bah, en honor a la amistad" pensó burlonamente, antes de sacar de su bolsillo derecho un pequeño teléfono móvil._

–_Hola, Natsuko, a que no sabes que vestido va a usar Sakura para la fiesta de hoy..._

* * *

_._

_Y todo porque quería que ella supiera lo que se siente ser objeto de burla de todos..._

.

Continuó corriendo por lo que él le pareció, fueron horas, tanto como sus fuerzas le permitieron, hasta que el cansancio pudo más con él. De pronto, detuvo la carrera y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, agitado, sintiendo como las miradas hacia él se habían intensificado, al punto de casi asfixiarlo.

Luego de caminar bastante y con la mirada perdida en el limbo, se dio oportunidad de observar a sus alrededores. _¿Donde rayos estoy? _Estudió con detenimiento el ambiente alrededor suyo, sin mucho éxito. _Todas las calles se ven iguales_, tuvo que admitir al observar que todas las entradas y pasajes a sus alrededores se veían tan similares las unas a las otras que duramente se podrían distinguir. Las calles eran todas en forma recta, como si hubieran sido trazadas con regla milimetrada, y todas con la misma distribución de casas, como si hubiesen sido copiadas cuadra tras cuadra.

_Perfecto, ahora yo también estoy perdido_, se castigó mentalmente en aquel momento.

.

Caminó torpemente hasta detenerse frente a una vieja tienda de pasteles, la única construcción que parecía romper con la monotonía del lugar. La observó con desdén, y con notorio sentimiento de culpa sobre él, decidió sentarse para tomar un breve descanso. _¿Y ahora, como la voy a encontrar?_

.

Víctima de la desesperación, comenzó a gritar.

–¡¡Temari!!

Su grito se oyó tan fuerte que le pareció escuchar su eco durante minutos enteros.

Nadie le contestó.

Ya no tenía mucho sentido intentar disimular su presencia, ya que más de uno en aquel lugar lo había detectado. Al menos, debía hacer lo posible por intentar encontrar a la Sabaku No.

–¡¡Temari!! ¡¡Donde estás!!

Volvió a gritar, con el mismo resultado que antes. Nadie lo escuchó, o al menos, nadie pareció escucharlo.

.

Observó a sus alrededores con aire de desconfianza. Luego suspiró, se levantó para seguir caminando, cuando de pronto algo retuvo su atención. _¿Como no me di cuenta antes?_ abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un leve rayo de esperanza asomó sus ojos. Al lado del lugar donde se había sentado, se podían notar unas marcas dejadas por unos dedos que, probablemente, habían intentado retirar la tierra del lugar.

_Alguien más estuvo aquí... _

Se agachó y observó con curiosidad el lugar a su lado, pasando los dedos por las marcas encontradas a su lado. Por el ancho, se notaba que habían sido dejadas por unas manos más pequeñas que las suyas, y por las marcas de tierra retirada, debían ser bastantes recientes.

_Temari..._

Esperanzado, se levantó y observó a su alrededor, buscando alguna otra marca o indicio que pudiera servirle de utilidad. Para su suerte, pudo notar que en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, se podía ver un pequeño destello de luz brillante.

Corrió hacia el lugar indicado, y se detuvo a observar. Nada. Se agachó para buscar con mayor detenimiento, y se encontró con una pequeña piedra de color verde.

_Esto es... es... del zapato de Temari_.

Volvió a levantarse, y de pronto pudo ver otro destello brillante a lo lejos, y más allá, otro más. Sonrió y continuó en la dirección indicada por las pistas dejadas por la Sabaku No.

_Te encontraré, cueste lo que cueste..._

* * *

Continuó corriendo tras el rastro de destellos brillantes dejados en el suelo, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz bastante familiar gritando, que lo obligó a detenerse.

–¡Seas quien seas, no te tengo miedo! – gritó con fuerza una voz femenina, a la que pudo reconocer al instante.

_Temari..._

– ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Continuó gritando la voz, y esta vez Shikamaru se concentró en encontrar su ubicación. Al cabo de unos instantes, sonrió algo esperanzado. _La tengo. _Comenzó a correr en la dirección de la cuál provenía aquella voz, hasta que se detuvo a la entrada de un callejón, aparentemente, sin salida. Y en ese lugar, la encontró. _Temari..._ Ahí estaba ella, parada, visiblemente cansada pero intacta, y gritando con voz amenazante, en posición de batalla.

_Parece que me preocupé de más..._

Sonrió y el alma le volvió al cuerpo en el momento que la tuvo frente a sus ojos, tan hermosa y segura de sí misma, tan altiva y confiada, incluso en la peor de las situaciones. Esa era ella, la Temari a la que tanto amaba.

Asintió para sí mismo, y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ante cada paso, y como su corazón comenzaba a latir agitado al estar acercándose cada vez más a ella.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando llegó a estar parado justo detrás de ella, y respiró profundo del alivio al saberse tan cerca de ella, a escasos centímetros de de su cuerpo. Por un momento, sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, pero casi pudo imaginarse siendo golpeado por ella ante tal atrevimiento – y bien merecido se lo hubiera tenido – por lo que decidió optar por pasarle una mano sobre el hombro, para hacerle notar su presencia.

De pronto, el golpe que había recibido en su imaginación se hizo realidad, pero en mayores proporciones.

Sintió que una de las pequeñas y frágiles manos de Temari le pasaba por el brazo, y que de un tirón lo jalaba por sobre ella. _¿Desde cuando tiene tanta fuerza?_ se preguntó al saberse con el cuerpo en el aire, y luego contra el suelo.

–Auch. – se quejó al caer pesado contra el agrietado y desgastado piso.

Levantó la mirada y pudo observar como la rubia giraba sobre él. –¿Shi….Shikamaru? – la escuchó pronunciar su nombre, pero era más que evidente que no iba a poder detenerse, no a tiempo. Shikamaru iba a recibir tremendo golpe de gracia, cortesía de la Sabaku No.

Pero para su suerte, el golpe de gracia nunca llegó.

Escuchó un sonido seco proveniente del pié de la joven, y la vio tambalearse. _¿Que le pasa?_ se preguntó un tanto confundido, para luego fijar su mirada en el pie de la joven, y ver como tambaleaba por culpa del tacón roto. Shikamaru pudo notar la frustración en el rostro de Temari, quien intentaba mantener el equilibrio, sin mucho éxito. Con rapidez, se incorporó levemente y logró levantar los brazos hasta alcanzarla, sujetándola de la cintura a tiempo de evitar que cayera al suelo y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, haciéndola caer sobre él, sobre su amplio y fuerte pecho.

Suspiró aliviado y se permitió disfrutar del momento. Tener a Temari sobre su cuerpo de aquella forma, aunque no fuera precisamente de la forma en la que hubiera deseado para esa noche, igual resultaba ser bastante bueno. Tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

–¿Estas bien? – le preguntó con preocupación.

–No. – contestó ella a secas, mientras intentaba soltarse de él con fuerza. – ¿Me puedes soltar? – se quejó.

El comportamiento de ella sorprendió por completo a Shikamaru, quien no se esperaba una reacción tan violenta. Apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta que aún continuaba sujetando con fuerza el cuerpo de Temari, apretándolo contra el suyo, y hasta cierto punto, disfrutándolo. Sonrió levemente al pensar que sobre él, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Sabaku No Temari, la chica más difícil e imposible de todo el mundo.

_Y que ella me trate de esa forma justo ahora, era lo menos que podía esperar..._

–Al menos podrías darme las gracias y… – intentó relajar un poco la situación, cuando de pronto ella lo detuvo, asestándole con certeza un golpe en el estómago.

– Auch. – se quejó del dolor, al momento de contraerse y verse obligado a soltarla.

Una vez libre, ella se alejó de él un par de pasos y se sentó en el suelo, con el rostro apoyado en las rodillas y mirando al Nara con la ira reflejada en el rostro.

–Diablos… ¿Me podrías decir por qué estás tan agresiva? – preguntó dolido Shikamaru. – Siempre lo he dicho, las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas. – comentó algo fastidiado.

El joven se incorporó lentamente y con esfuerzo hasta lograr sentarse también en el suelo, frente a ella. Luego llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su cuello para poder masajearse por detrás, por debajo de la nuca, mientras que la otra mano se encargaba de aliviar el dolor del golpe en el estómago. _Incluso habiendo fallado, su golpe fue bastante bueno..._

–He tenido una noche bastante mala. – comenzó a hablar ella, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. – Y por algún extraño motivo, sospecho que tú tuviste algo que ver en todo lo que me ha pasado. – continuó más que molesta.

Shikamaru la observó sorprendido. _¿Se habrá dado cuenta?_, se preguntó, algo confundido. _No, no creo, es prácticamente imposible._

–Quien, ¿Yo? – sonrió burlonamente Shikamaru, intentando desviar la atención de ella. – Yo apenas te conozco, ¿Por qué crees que iba a querer arruinar tu noche?

.

De pronto, la sonrisa se le borró en el rostro al presentir que un grave peligro se les avecinaba a ambos. Observo a sus alrededores, y pudo notar como aquellas miradas que lo habían seguido durante toda la noche, comenzaban a moverse a su alrededor, agitadas, como si estuvieran listas para actuar en cualquier momento.

–Diablos... – dijo molesto el Nara, apretando los puños mientras se incorporaba, aún adolorido por el golpe recibido anteriormente. – Estamos en problemas.

Observó hacia abajo y dirigió la mirada hacia el rostro de Temari, con aquel aspecto tan frágil e indefenso.

_Esto se va a poner difícil._

–Qué es lo que... – intentó hablar ella, pero él la detuvo.

–Shhh – señaló con el dedo en sus labios. – no te preocupes de nada, yo te protegeré.

Se levantó y se puso en posición de batalla.

.

.

La verdadera pelea, estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Escribí este capítulo tres veces, y preferí quedarme con esta versión. Espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias a los reviews que me alientan a seguir, que me indican mis fallos y mis puntos a favor, y que me acusan por no haber actualizado en dos semanas. Gracias a todos.


	5. Capítulo 4

**YA CAERÁS, MI HERMOSA AMARGADA**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Vamos a salir vivos de ésta, Temari**

**.**

Temari dio un respingo del susto al notar el cambio en la expresión del rostro de Shikamaru, pero pronto recobró la compostura y estuvo a la altura de la situación. Observó por el rabillo del ojo hacia los lados con aire de sospecha, notando como miles de ojos ocultos entre las sombras se posaban sobre ambos. De pronto, su mirada se fijó en un montículo de cajas ubicadas exactamente frente a ella y a espaldas de él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, en donde se encontró con dos enormes ojos amarillentos que la observaban maliciosamente.

Solos, en un callejón sin salida, y rodeados por una cantidad aún no determinada de ladrones, su situación no podía ser peor.

–Diablos... – habló repentinamente el castaño, llamando su atención. – Estamos en problemas.

La embajadora de Suna observó con terror como ese par de ojos frente a ella casi se encendían, y se movían en forma sospechosa. Agudizó su sentido de la vista, y pudo notar que la sombra dueña de dichos ojos ocultaba entre sus manos un enorme cuchillo, y que al parecer, estaba a punto de atacarlos.

Levantó la mirada con intenciones de advertirle al castaño del peligro que corrían, suponiendo que éste, al estar de espaldas, no habría notado el detalle, pero se encontró con la peor mirada de héroe de película romántica que pudo haber imaginado en su vida. _Pero... ¿Por qué rayos me mira de esa manera?_, se preguntó en un arranque de ira momentáneo, que pronto de disipó al ser consciente del peligro que estaban corriendo.

Abrió la boca con intenciones de advertirle a Shikamaru, cuando éste la detuvo.

–Shhh – colocó el dedo en sus labios, como indicándole que guardara silencio. – no te preocupes de nada, yo te protegeré.

Temari se quedó boquiabierta ante las palabras del castaño. _Yo te protegeré... pero ¿Que rayos le pasa a éste?_, se preguntó confundida. _¿Acaso cree que podrá solo?_, continuó dudando. ¿_O que acaso no se ha dado cuenta de..._

–Tú solo... confía en mí. – habló él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – no dejaré que te hagas daño, no cuando todo esto es mi culpa. – luego observó hacia el lado izquierdo, hacia la entrada del callejón donde se encontraban, y se puso en posición de defensa, dándole la espalda al sujeto escondido tras ellos.

_¿Que confíe en él?, ¿Que todo es su culpa? pero... ¿De qué rayos está hablando?_

Temari lo observó con la mirada seria y el ceño fruncido, casi ofendida al ver la situación en la que él la estaba colocando, como si ella fuera la "damisela en problemas" y él fuera su "príncipe azul al rescate"; situación que, a demás de patética, le resultaba altamente ofensiva.

En un gesto tosco y, demostrando su creciente cólera, levantó el pie izquierdo para apoyarse sobre él, para levantarse, cuando sintió un fuerte crujir por debajo de su pie, que casi la hizo tambalear y soltar un quejido del susto y dolor. Observó hacia abajo, y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de su tacón roto.

–¡Maldición! – grito ella, en tono molesto. – Se me rompió el taco.

Shikamaru volteó hacia ella con la preocupación marcada en el rostro. Las cosas no podían ir peor. Ahora que Temari tenía un zapato roto, ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de escapar cuando él se lo ordenara? Aquello arruinaba sus planes de darle una chance para escapar mientras él se encargaba de todos. Al parecer, no le iba a quedar otra alternativa.

El castaño cambió de postura, aún mirando hacia la entrada del callejón, y levantando los brazos en pose total y completamente protectora, como dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella.

_Igualito que los estúpidos de mis guardaespaldas, _pensó burlónamente ella, al ver la postura del castaño.

–Temari, en verdad... – Shikamaru volteó ligeramente la cabeza para observarla por el rabillo del ojo. – lo siento mucho. – habló en un tono de culpa total. – No estarías en esta situación de no ser por mí. –

_¿Por qué rayos insiste en disculparse tanto? O acaso será que..._

De pronto, ambos detuvieron sus pensamientos y se alertaron al escuchar una fuerte y segura voz masculina que les habló, resonando en toda la calle y provocando tal efecto sonoro, que no pudieron identificar su proveniencia.

–¡Así que...! – Sintieron el sonido de su respiración antes de continuar hablando.– ¡Por fin tenemos el honor de conocer a la tan famosa y célebre señorita embajadora de Suna!

El castaño apretó los puños y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al escuchar aquellas palabras. _Entonces vienen tras ella, y yo con mis estúpidos planes... _Por su parte, Temari mostró terror en su rostro, al verse identificada. _Acaso... ¿Me habrán estado siguiendo todo este tiempo?_

–Y mire, jefe. – habló otra voz masculina, en un tono irónico y hasta despectivo. – a la niña se le rompió el taco.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar a su alrededor y pronto llegaron a los oídos de Temari. Unas risas crueles y burlonas, todas dirigidas a la hermana mayor del Kazekage, quien entre abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces al sentir un leve espasmo de temor recorrer su cuerpo.

De pronto, otra voz habló, aún con más ironía y crueldad que la anterior.

–¡Mírenla, va a llorar!

En ese momento, el terror desapareció de la mirada de la Sabaku No, y fue reemplazada por un sentimiento de ira total. La joven apretó el puño con fuerza al escuchar las últimas palabras y sentir como las risas se iban acrecentando, todas hacia ella. Incluso podía sentir dedos invisibles señalándola y cuerpos que se retorcían de la risa mientras la observaban despectivamente, de sujetos con aliento a alcohol y aspecto tosco que la despreciaban y trataban como una estúpida niña mimada de familia adinerada.

Y ella odiaba eso.

Armándose de valor, levantó el pie izquierdo y de un rápido movimiento, terminó por arrancar la pieza que aún colgaba de su tacón. Luego de aquello, se levantó sobre dicho pie y levantó el taco que aún quedaba intacto.

–¿Qué... que crees que haces? – preguntó confundido Shikamaru.

Sin prestarle la más mínima atención, la joven de cabellos dorados y mirada felina tomó con la mano el tacón de su pie derecho, el que aún estaba intacto, y lo dobló con fuerza, logrando de un solo movimiento brusco, arrancarlo de su zapato. Luego de aquello, se paró sobre sus dos pies en pose segura y sujetó con fuerza el tacón que aún tenía en su mano. Su mirada se fijó en el tipo que estaba acechándolos.

–Perfecto. – intervino el castaño, quien continuaba siendo ignorado por ella. – Ahora solo espera a mi señal, y corres– continuó. – yo te cubriré las espaldas.

Tardó en notar que ella no le estaba prestando atención. A decir verdad, ni siquiera había escuchado una sola de sus palabras. Ella continuaba con la mirada fija en un punto en particular, uno en donde se encontraba oculto su próximo atacante. De pronto, la rubia levantó la mano en la que tenía sujeto el tacón que acababa de arrancar de su zapato, y se dispuso a actuar.

–Espera... – intentó detenerla el castaño, casi leyendo la mente. – No pensarás...

Demasiado tarde. En un arranque de ira, la joven apretó el tacón en su mano y luego lo lanzó con fuerza contra quien los estaba acechando tras los cajones, obligando salir.

La sombra rió con fuerza al sentir como el pequeño objeto le golpeaba con fuerza en la cabeza, provocándole una pequeña herida de la que comenzó a brotar sangre. Sin embargo, no se quejó ni mostró signo de dolor alguno. Luego de limpiarse el hilillo de sangre de la frente, se lanzó hacia ellos. Todo ocurrió ante la mirada de impotencia del castaño, que nada podía hacer para detener a la rubia.

_¿Y ahora que hago?_ Temari observó con impotencia como el sujeto casi volaba por los aires, hacia ella, sin saber como reaccionar, mientras que Shikamaru se ponía en un rápido movimiento frente a ella, insistiendo en protegerla a costa de su propia vida. _No, yo no voy a jugar el papel de damisela en peligro. _Detuvo sus pensamientos y su mirada cambió radicalmente. Repentinamente, su cuerpo actuó por puro impulso, incluso antes que su mente tuviera la oportunidad de ordenarle a actuar.

Por que a Sabaku No Temari nadie le iba a llamar "niña", o "llorona".

.

Y todo ocurrió en milésimas de segundo...

.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y aprovechando su posición "estratégica" tras el nara, Temari se agachó tras él y, apoyando su peso sobre sus manos en el suelo, hizo girar sus piernas alrededor de ella, en el suelo, para terminar barriendo en el acto a su acompañante y derribarlo en el acto.

Al Nara le tomó por sorpresa la acción de la Sabaku No, y justo cuando se disponía a sacar una pequeña cuchilla de su bolsillo para recibir "como se debe" a su atacante, terminó siendo derribado por nada más y nada menos que la mismísima persona a la que había jurado proteger.

–¡Ahhh! – gritó ante la impotencia de verse cayendo contra el suelo, y precisamente en el peor momento.

Al instante, y antes que Shikamaru terminara estrellando su cara contra el frío y duro pavimento, sintió como una mano lo jalaba de la camisa hacia arriba, hasta cierta altura, obligándolo a sostenerse de las manos contra el piso, agachado. En ese momento, la cuchilla que llevaba en la mano se le resbaló, cayendo bastante lejos de ambos.

–¡Quédate así! – se oyó fulminante la voz de la embajadora dándole la orden.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Temari se impulsó y saltó sobre el castaño, cayendo sobre su espalda. Rápidamente, y aprovechando conveniente la altura a la que se encontraba ahora del suelo, se apoyó de manos sobre aún sobre la espalda del Nara, y giró con fuerza el talón derecho, para terminar asestándole certero golpe a su atacante quien acababa de llegar a ellos, justo sobre la cabeza.

Por su parte, el sujeto los alcanzó en un salto sólo para ser recibido por el talón de la embajadora de Suna en el rostro, obligándolo a volar por los aires y a caer de espaldas a por lo menos tres metros frente de ambos. En el acto, soltó su enorme cuchillo y lo dejó caer a una distancia bastante lejana de ambos. Luego de aquello, y no conforme con verlo caer al suelo, Temari volvió a impulsarse y saltó sobre su presa para caer sobre él, de rodillas, contra su pecho, logrando con ello anularlo por completo.

Terminada su hazaña, la rubia se levantó rápidamente y, con aires de victoria, sonrió satisfecha.

.

Para cuando terminó aquello, Shikamaru levantó la mirada con preocupación, para encontrarse con una escena que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

El atacante, un sujeto que por lo menos debía llevarle una cabeza en altura, y visiblemente más fuerte que él, se encontraba en el suelo, bastante alejado de él, noqueado. Sin embargo, eso era lo de menos. Al lado del tipo, y bastante alejada de él, y muy agitada, se encontraba Temari, observándolo con expresión de seguridad. Por último, y bastante lejos de él, se encontraban su navaja junto con el arma del tipo que los acababa de atacar.

–Pero... ¿Por que diablos hiciste eso? – preguntó él, con expresión molesta. – ¿No te dije que corrieras?

Al escucharlo, la embajadora de Suna levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una llena de ira, proveniente del castaño, quien casi la estaba fulminando con los ojos.

–¿Que rayos te pasa? – preguntó ella, confundida. – ¿Acaso te molestó tanto que fuera yo quien noqueara al tipo? o... ¿Te molesta darte cuenta que puedo defenderme sola y sin ti?

–Ninguna de las dos. – contestó él, irritado. – lo que me molesta, es que actúes por tu propia cuenta y no seas capaz de "confiar" en los demás.

–¿A que rayos te refieres? – preguntó ella, ahora más alterada que antes.

–Pronto te darás cuenta.

Para cuando terminó de hablar el castaño, ya se encontraban rodeados de una cantidad bastante considerable de individuos, todos con aspecto feroz y armados hasta los dientes.

Temari abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, mientras observaba como iban siendo rodeados por cada vez más y más hombres. Tarde se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, Shikamaru tenía razón al pedirle que huyera.

–Por "eso" te pedí que corrieras.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para correr, ahora solo les quedaba una alternativa: pelear.

Al instante, ambos jóvenes se pararon y se pusieron en posición de batalla, uno a espaldas de otro, cubriéndose por detrás, esperando a que ocurriera lo peor.

Antes que pudieran decir una palabra, la misma voz que les habló inicialmente volvió a dirigirse hacia ellos, más molesto que antes.

–¡Me las van a pagar, mocosos!

Para cuando terminó de hablar dicha voz, se dio la orden de atacar.

.

Y la batalla comenzó.

.

–¡Debiste huir cuando te lo dije! – gritó en tono irritado Shikamaru, mientras evadía un golpe para luego rematar a su adversario de un ganchazo en la quijada.

–Yo no huyo de los problemas. – espetó ella, molesta, mientras se agachaba para esquivar un puño que iba dirigido directamente hacia su rostro.

Ambos se encontraban en medio de un campo de guerra, demostrando sus múltiples habilidades en artes marciales, mientras repartían a montones golpes y patadas certeras contra sus agresores. Si algo debían admitir el uno del otro, era que ambos eran diestros en batalla.

–Nooo, tu no huyes de los problemas. – objetó sarcástico el castaño, mientras volteaba y aprovechaba que Temari se acababa de agachar, para asestarle un certero golpe en el rostro de su agresor. –Tú creas los problemas. A decir verdad, todo al rededor tuyo son problemas.

–Pero...– se detuvo justo para poder asestarle un puñetazo a un tipo que se atrevió a lanzarse sobre ella y luego continuó. – ¿De qué rayos hablas?

–Vamos, admite que el día de hoy no te fue nada bien. – sugirió irónico, para luego derribar a un sujeto que se le veía encima. –Nunca vi a alguien generar tantos problemas en una sola noche.

El silencio que se generó en el ambiente alertó al castaño, quien rápidamente volteó en dirección hacia Temari, preocupado al no escuchar respuesta de ella. Pronto pudo darse cuenta a qué se debía su no respuesta. La rubia se encontraba en ese momento demasiado ocupada como para poder contestarle, levantando en peso a un tipo de mediana complexión, y soltándolo de espaldas contra el suelo. _Es más fuerte de lo que parece..._

–Solo fue un mal día. – su voz lo despertó del trance en que estaba.

Cuando volvió a fijar su mirada al frente, se encontró con la imagen de ella, parada en medio de un desastre de cuerpos retorcidos y noqueados a su alrededor, con el cabello desaliñado, un leve hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio, y las manos rojas de tanto repartir golpes a todos. Sin embargo, la peor parte la llevaba el vestido, el cuál se encontraba bastante sucio; con casi toda la pedrería que llevaba encima, regada por el suelo; rasgado en su pierna derecha, exhibiendo aun más de lo necesario las impresionantes piernas de la rubia; y con más de una mancha de sangre, que difícilmente iban a salir. Y aún si salieran, ese vestido había quedado completamente inservible.

En verdad, Temari estaba echa un desastre total. _Pero incluso así, se le ve sexy..._

–A Sakura no le va a gustar ver su vestido en esas condiciones, considerando que era nuevo y...

Indiscretamente, Shikamaru comentó acerca de la propiedad del vestido que llevaba la rubia, sin notar que estaba dando más información de la que, supuestamente, debía saber.

–¿Y como sabías tú que este vestido era de Sakura? ¿Y que era nuevo? – preguntó molesta Temari, para luego recapitular y recordar unas palabras dichas anteriormente por Shikamaru, justo antes de entrar a la fiesta.

_"– Ese vestido… __**a ti**__ te queda muy bien."_

_Será acaso que el baka sabía lo del vestido, y aún así..._

Pronto, otro recuerdo llegó a su mente.

_"–No te preocupes, Sakura. – dijo Temari en un intento de disminuir la tensión. – no pasa nada, no… me molesta. – terminó sonriendo débilmente, aunque por dentro estaba furiosa._

–_Gracias. – contestó Sakura con otra sonrisa. – Si no le hubiera hecho caso al idiota de…"_

Luego de ambos recuerdos, Temari abrió los ojos con sorpresa. _¿Acaso Sakura se habrá referido a... Shikamaru?_

–Tú... – señaló con el dedo al castaño, en pose acusadora, y lo observó con ira, casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

Shikamaru titubeó por unos instantes al verse a punto de ser descubierto, y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para poder esquivar tremendo golpe terminó recibiendo en el rostro, cortesía de un sujeto bastante fornido que estaba a su lado. Luego del impacto, cayó pesado contra el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, y tan distraída como estaba Temari, no pudo detectar como uno de los atacantes se colocaba estratégicamente tras ella. El sujeto aprovechó la distracción en ella para cogerla por detrás y aprisionarla con sus enormes y fuertes brazos, seguro que con eso lograría detenerla. Pero con lo molesta que se encontraba la Sabaku No, ese no era el mejor momento para meterse con ella. Ese tipo iba a pagar bastante caro su atrevimiento.

Llena de ira, la rubia saltó levemente sobre su posición inicial, sujetándose del brazo de su agresor, para terminar aterrizando sobre el pie de este, dándole tremendo golpe con su talón, imprimiendo en el golpe la fuerza de todo su peso. Del dolor, el tipo se vio obligado a soltar a su presa para luego agacharse y retorcerse del dolor, lo que le dio oportunidad a la embajadora de Suna de continuar. Rápidamente, levantó el codo y le acertó severo golpe en el estómago a su atacante, el cuál terminó cayendo al suelo de rodillas y escupiendo sangre de la boca.

Una vez libre, la rubia corrió hacia donde acababa de caer el castaño, aún con ira en su rostro. Al alcanzarlo, lo cogió de la polera y lo levantó de un solo golpe, para encararlo.

–¿Como es que tú sabías que este vestido me lo prestó Sakura? – no necesitó que él le diera una respuesta, la culpa en su rostro fue más que suficiente. – ¿Tú sabías que la puta esa, iba a venir con el mismo vestido, cierto? – espetó ella, molesta. – Y dime... ¿Que tanto tuviste que ver con todo lo que pasó después? ¿El estúpido papel ese pegado en mi espalda? ¿Y mi automóvil fallando justo en medio de la nada?

Shikamaru tragó saliva y titubeó por unos instantes antes de atreverse a contestar, cuando de pronto pudo notar como un sujeto se les abalanzaba por el frente, justo por detrás de Temari. En milésimas de segundo, se vio obligado a analizar la situación. Siendo honestos, ambos estaban en muy malas condiciones, y aunque hasta el momento habían logrado defenderse bastante bien, e incluso habían noqueado juntos a bastantes de sus atacantes, éstos cada vez iban aumentando en número, mientras que ellos dos cada vez iban alentando el ritmo. Tenía que admitir que se estaban agotando, y que al final, lucharan cuanto lucharan, terminarían por quedarse sin energía. El resultado iba a ser, tarde o temprano, el mismo: ambos iban a terminar siendo vencidos.

El castaño inclinó la mirada para encontrarse con una Temari enfurecida, y totalmente inconsciente de la situación en la que se encontraban. Lentamente, la cogió de las muñecas y detuvo el ataque frenético en ella, para observarla con seriedad, logrando despertarla y hacerla volver a la realidad. La rubia tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, y que se estaba dejando llevar por idioteces. En el acto, soltó a su acompañante y volvió a colocarse en posición de batalla, dándole la espalda con la confianza de que él cuidaría su retaguardia. Sin embargo, ambos ya estaban bastante gastados como para continuar peleando.

_No puedo permitir que se siga haciendo daño de esta manera Temari..._

–Después que acabemos con esto... – habló aún con ese tono tan seguro suyo. – tú y yo tendremos una larga y seria discusión.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo para recién percatarse de que Shikamaru no había cambiado su postura, y que se encontraba aún tras ella, observándola. _¿Por qué no está en posición de ataque?_ pronto obtendría la respuesta a su pregunta.

El Nara la tomó por los hombros, y observó una vez más a todos y cada uno de los hombres que los estaban rodeando, intentando memorizar en el menor tiempo posible la mayor cantidad de información que había obtenido de ellos durante la pelea. Segundos después agachó la mirada y observó hacia la rubia frente a él, y se inclinó levemente para estar a la altura de su oído.

–Temari, yo... lo siento. – dijo en un susurro antes de ejecutar su jugada maestra.

.

.

Y en ese momento, Temari perdió el conocimiento.

.

* * *

Lentamente, la embajadora de Suna abrió sus enormes e intimidantes ojos verde esmeralda, para encontrarse en una habitación totalmente desconocido para ella y rodeada de la más terrible y desesperante oscuridad. Se encontraba sentada en lo que, al parecer, se trataba de una vieja silla de madera, con las manos cruzadas por detrás del respaldar de la silla, sujetas por gruesas cadenas. Tardó un poco en notar que sus pies también se encontraban amarrados con gruesas cadenas.

Apenas se podía escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración y el sonido de gotas de agua cayendo por todas partes. Y el olor que rodeaba el ambiente resultaba, simplemente, insoportable.

Ahora sí que iba a necesitar que un "príncipe azul" venga a rescatarla.

–Temari.

Escuchó débilmente el eco de una voz llamándola, pero no pudo identificar de donde provenía.

–Temari, ¿Estas bien?.

Volvió a escuchar aquella voz, acompañada de un extraño y débil sonido que asemejaba a metales golpeándose, como si alguien forcejeara con cadenas o algo parecido, justo frente a ella. Esta vez, fue capaz de identificar al dueño de la voz.

–¿Shi... Shikamaru?

–Si, soy yo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sonrió débilmente al estar segura que se trataba de él, y saber que no se encontraba a solas. Pero pronto la sonrisa se le borró del rostro, y en su lugar se posó una mirada llena de ira y rabia.

–Tú... – soltó irritada en un sonido casi gutural. – Ahora mismo me vas a contestar, ¿¡Porqué diablos me gol...

–Shhh– regañó el castaño. – baja la voz o nos van a escuchar.

Temari tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces antes de continuar. No sabía donde se encontraba, ni con quienes estaba tratando, por lo que no dar a conocer su estado de consciencia era la mejor opción. Tuvo que darle el crédito al castaño, pero sólo mentalmente. Ahora tenía otro asunto que arreglar con él.

–Quiero que ahora mismo me digas... – retó ella en un susurro que aún denotaba lo molesta que estaba. – ¿Donde estamos? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos acá? y... ¿Por qué rayos me golpeaste?

–Estamos en un viejo edificio de la antigua ciudad de Konoha, bastante alejados de la ciudad actual. – comenzó a explicar el castaño. – Calculo que debemos llevar alrededor de un día completo aquí, y... – respiró hondo antes de continuar. – Te golpeé en la nuca para poder inmovilizarte, para que no continuaras peleando.

Luego se dedicó a continuar con cierta actividad que abarcaba el total de su atención.

–Pero... ¿Por que? – preguntó ella, demostrando su impotencia en el tono de voz.

–Por que no tenía sentido que continuáramos peleando, solo nos iba a ir peor.

–¿Y crees que ahora estamos mejor? – levantó levemente la voz, en un arranque de ira.

–Shhh– el castaño se vio obligado a hacerla callar, nuevamente. Tardó unos segundos mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores y asegurarse que nadie los hubiera descubierto, antes de seguir hablando.– Mira, por si no te habías dado cuenta, igual teníamos las de a perder.

–Pero al menos hubiéramos caído como héroes. – espetó ella. – No como cobardes que se ocultan y se desmayan en medio de la pelea.

–¿Y que sentido tiene que caigamos? ¿Acaso alguien se beneficiaría con ello? Si continuábamos peleando, ahora estaríamos en peores condiciones... – levantó la voz inconscientemente, para luego respirar hondo y volver a tranquilizarse. – podríamos estar heridos de gravedad, inconscientes, o incluso muertos.

Las palabras del castaño calaron hondo en la rubia, quien no supo cómo responder. En verdad, había bastante de cierto en lo le que acababa de decir. ¿Que sentido tenía que pelearan hasta el cansancio? ¿Que sentido tenía pelear hasta morir? Si él no la hubiera detenido, ella hubiera peleado hasta el final, y probablemente hubiera muerto.

Inclinó la cabeza y se rindió ante la realidad de los hechos, sintiéndose la mas torpe de todas las mujeres del mundo.

–Yo... – titubeó antes de continuar. – creo que... – suspiró hondo y se armó de valor para seguir. – tienes... razón.

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza, sorprendido ante lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de Temari. Ella le acababa de dar la razón. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos observándola, antes de continuar con su labor. Definitivamente, decir aquellas palabras, y con el tono de voz que usó, debió haberle costado bastante a la siempre rebelde y altiva Sabaku No Temari, y él nunca iba a olvidar ese momento. _Tal vez... no todo fue en vano._

Unos segundos más, y de pronto se sintió el sonido de unas cadenas cayendo sobre algo.

–¿Shikamaru? – lo llamó ella un tanto preocupada, al escuchar aquel aterrador sonido.

Nadie contestó.

De pronto, sintió como una mano se posaba sobre ella.

Intentó gritar, pero no pudo. Forcejeó contra la persona que le estaba aprisionando con su mano, sin mucho éxito. Cerró los ojos y mordió con fuerza la mano que la sujetaba del rostro, sin lograr ningún cambio.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, se llevó una sorpresa total.

Frente a ella, y con el rostro mostrando evidentes signos de dolor, se encontraba Shikamaru, sujetándola de la boca con fuerza y esperando paciente a que ella se calmara.

–Disculpa que te haya asustado. – le dijo. – no podía permitir que nos escucharan.

Al parecer, ya sabiendo de cuál sería la reacción de ella, él se antepuso a sus actos y prefirió taparle la boca antes de dejarla gritar y despertar la atención de todos.

En el acto, y luego de soltarle la boca, se paró frente a ella y la rodeó con las manos, casi cubriéndola con el cuerpo, y llevó sus manos hacia donde ella tenía las suyas, por detrás del respaldar de la silla.

Temari se sintió terrible en aquel momento, siendo consciente de que acababa de atacar precisamente a quien venía a rescatarla. En aquel momento un golpe de emociones, todas contradictorias, entre la gratitud, la ira, y el desconcierto. _Pero él tiene toda la culpa, no debió taparme la boca sin avisarme antes_, se dijo en un inútil esfuerzo por hacerse sentir menos culpable por la mordida que le acababa de dar. Pero sus pensamientos ya no tenían la misma fuerza que antes. Continuaba sintiendose culpable.

Regresó a la realidad, para verse casi cubierta por completo por el cuerpo de Shikamaru, quien continuaba inclinado sobre ella insistiendo en soltarle las cadenas en las manos. Giró su cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarse con el rostro golpeado, sucio y cansado de Shikamaru, quien estaba más concentrado en su labor que en notar como ella lo miraba._ Bonito príncipe azul que me conseguí_, pensó en forma sarcástica, cuando de pronto notó dolor en su rostro, mientras se sujetaba y se sobaba la mano derecha, justo sobre unas marcas que tenía en forma de dientes. Abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió un vacío en el estómago al darse cuenta que se trataban de las heridas que ella misma le había provocado, al morderle la mano. En ese momento, se sintió terriblemente culpable.

_Debo ser la peor "damiselas en peligro" que pudiera existir. Después de todo, ¿Qué princesa de cuentos de hadas recibe a su príncipe salvador a mordiscos?_

–Gracias. – susurró débilmente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la oyera.

Unos segundos más, y unos cuantos movimientos bruscos impresos por la mano del Nara sobre las cadenas que sujetaban las manos de la Sabaku No, y logró con soltarla.

Al sentir la libertad en sus manos, Temari las recogió lentamente hacia adelante, sintiendo en cada uno de sus movimientos un intenso dolor en las muñecas. Sin embargo, supo guardar la compostura y disimular la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Shikamaru, quien la observaba ligeramente apenado.

–Y ni creas... – le habló ella con una seriedad tal, que le hizo reaccionar. – que me voy a olvidar que tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Shikamaru respiró hondo y asintió, resignado a tener que soportar una larga y tendida discusión con la chica de Suna – eso, si salían con vida de aquel lugar. – y se inclinó frente a ella hasta terminar arrodillado, para poder seguir con su labor. Ahora debía desatar el nudo en los pies de la rubia.

Al verse totalmente libre, Temari se apresuró en levantarse y cogió de la mano al castaño.

–Listo, ahora solo tenemos que huir y...

–Espérate. – cortó él, con el rostro serio. – aún debemos solucionar un pequeño problema.

Shikamaru sonrió maliciosamente y en su rostro se pudo vislumbrar una seguridad tal, que solo podía deberse a algo: Tenía un plan en mente.

Lentamente se agachó hasta estar a la altura de ella, y se dispuso a hablarle al oído.

Temari asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en los labios, ante todas y cada una de las palabras del castaño, hasta que terminó de explicar todos los detalles de su plan. Un plan simple, bastante trillado, casi sacado de película de policias, pero efectivo.

Terminada la explicación, la embajadora de Suna se dio media vuelta y volvió a su posición anterior, sentada en misma vieja y destartalada silla en la que se encontraba hasta hacía apenas unos minutos atrás, y se dispuso a seguir al pie de la letra el plan del castaño.

Esta vez, Temari estaba dispuesta a confiar en Shikamaru.

* * *

Un par de guardias se encontraban sentados al lado de una enorme puerta de metal, observando desde un viejo y destartalado televisor los noticieros, mientras reían a carcajadas y mordisqueaban de unas piezas de pan viejo.

Estaban concentrados en su actividad, cuando de pronto unos gritos desde el interior de la habitación los alertaron.

–¡Maldito Bastardo! – se oyó el grito desesperado de la embajadora de Suna. – ¿¡Como te atreves a huir y dejarme aquí, y sola!?

Al instante, los hombres se levantaron y, cogiendo dos enormes palos de madera, se dispusieron a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Y eso fue lo último que hicieron... ese día.

.

.

Lo último que se pudo a través aquél viejo televisor, eran nuevas informaciones acerca de la noticia que estaba causando conmoción en toda Konoha: El rapto de la embajadora de Suna, Sabaku No Temari. Según las investigaciones realizadas por la policía, e información dada por testigos, se acababa de identificar el nombre de uno de los posibles raptores: Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Disculpen la lentitud con la que avanza el fic, pero no quiero dejar cabos sueltos y colocar cosas demasiado sacadas de pelos, todo debe tener su justificación y sentido.

El fic será un poco más largo de lo esperado, pero la intención es que acabe pronto.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, que siempre trato de tomarlos en cuenta. Saludos.


	6. Capítulo 5

**YA CAERÁS, MI HERMOSA AMARGADA**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Créeme, Temari**

**.**

Dos figuras se encontraban caminando sigilosamente en medio de los pasillos de una enorme y vieja construcción. Ambos llevaban puestos encima ropas viejas y gastadas, y a la altura de la cintura lucían correas en las que llevaban encajados enormes y afilados cuchillos. Las manos las tenían envueltas con gruesas y gastadas vendas, de un color amarillento manchado con sangre; el cabello lo llevaban sujeto y oculto bajo gruesas capuchas; y sus rostros estaban surcados por lo que parecían ser enormes y deformes cicatrices. En definitiva, Sabaku No Temari era una maestra para el disfraz.

–¿Sabes donde estamos? – preguntó curiosa Temari, al notar lo bien que se manejaba Shikamaru en aquel lugar.

–La antigua residencia de los Hokages – contestó en forma simple y directa el Nara.

.

.

Continuaron su camino, atravezando hábilmente los pasillos de enorme y antigua residencia, sin perderse ningún detalle que pudiera serles de ayuda – como el hecho de notar que cada esquina tenía colgado del techo un enorme parlante, y que todos estaban conectados hacia un mismo punto, posiblemente su centro de operaciones.

De pronto, pudieron sentir unos pasos tras ellos, siguiéndolos. Intentaron acelerar el paso, pero fue demasiado tarde.

–¡Alto ahí!

El grito seco de una voz masculina los obligó a detenerse.

Se dieron vuelta lentamente, y se encontraron frente a un sujeto que los dejó mudos del espanto, de solo verlo. Se trataba de un tipo enorme, demasiado como para ser normal, con los músculos excesivamente desarrollados, y tatuajes rodeando la mayor parte de su cuerpo, incluyendo su rostro. Su vestimenta era simple e incluso, demasiado escasa como para cubrir su imponente persona, y en su correa apenas llevaba una baraja de naipes. Claro, con tan descomunal tamaño, de seguro las armas y cuchillos le quedaban de más.

Al lado del sujeto, ambos lucían como unos niñatos en plena pubertad.

_Mendokusai..._

Shikamaru lo observó detenidamente y, tomando nota mental de toda la información que había podido recolectar en su camino actual, se dio la vuelta y le habló.

–¿Que sucede, Souta? – Para su suerte, segundos atrás, el castaño había escuchado cómo los compañeros de ese tipo, unos sujetos que parecían gladiadores sacados de película épica, lo habían llamado por aquel nombre.

El aludido se sorprendió al escuchar que el joven lo llamaba por su nombre, sin embargo, continuó sospechando.

–No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes... – comentó mientras, lentamente se acercaba a ellos. – Dime, ¿En que zona trabajas?

El Nara tragó saliva y se tensó ligeramente ante la pregunta. _¿Zona?_ _¿Y ahora... que le digo?_, se preguntó al momento de sentir como los latidos de su corazón se iban acelerando, producto del nerviosismo. _Vamos, piensa... piensa..._ intentó concentrarse, sin mucho éxito. En medio de la preocupación, observó confuso hacia la Sabaku No, para encontrarla más tranquila que nunca. _¿Como es que ella no..._

–Vamos, Souta. – habló la rubia, impostando hábilmente la voz para hacerla sonar como la de un hombre. – ¿Tan borracho estabas que ya nos olvidaste? – continuó, para el asombro del castaño y la sorpresa del mencionado. – Si estuvimos jugando póker el viernes pasado, y me dejaste sin un solo centavo.

El aludido retrocedió unos pasos torpemente, para luego rascarse la cabeza y observar al aire, confundido.

–Si, creo que ya te recuerdo. – mencionó torpemente.

–Entonces, ¿Este viernes volvemos a jugar?

–Hai. – asintió el hombre antes de darse la media vuelta, e irse por donde había venido.

.

.

Shikamaru se recostó sobre una pared y respiró hondo, aliviado. Luego volteó hacia Temari para felicitarla por lo bien que había manejado la situación, pero la encontró pálida y demacrada. Al observarla más detenidamente, notó que temblaba de los nervios como gallina clueca.

–¿Te... pasa algo?– preguntó, algo preocupado.

–¿Que si me pasa algo? – contestó ella con otra pregunta, en tono irritado, con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos. – Hemos sido secuestrados, estamos en medio de la nada, lejos de la seguridad de la Konoha que conozco, rodeados de un sin fin de ladrones y maleantes de la peor clase... – tomó aire a bocanadas antes de continuar. – y encima, acabo de engañar a uno de ellos que parecía un monstruo, por pura suerte, ¿Y tu me preguntas que si me pasa algo?

El castaño se levantó de la pared donde estaba recostado y, entendiendo lo difícil que debía ser todo esto para la rubia, la rodeó con un brazo y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, como si quisiera protegerla con aquella acción. Con la mano libre, se dedicó a acariciar la mejilla de ésta, para luego pasarla por su espalda y recorrerla de largo, buscando confortarla en el acto. Ella, por su parte, se dejó abrazar y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de éste, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho para poder sentir mejor el calor reconfortante de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de éste y aprovechó la oportunidad para llorar en silencio, sin que él lo notara. Estaba teniendo un ataque tardío y poco oportuno de nervios.

Shikamaru esperó con paciencia los segundos que fueron necesarios para que ella se tranquilizara. Incluso teniéndola abrazada contra su cuerpo, su mente no le daba en ese momento para siquiera disfrutar el momento, y menos cuando la vida de ambos corrían peligro. Cuando la encontró en mejor estado de ánimo, soltó el abrazo y la cogió con fuerza de la mano.

–Debemos irnos – le dijo con la expresión seria. – debemos irnos antes que nos descubran.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo y corrieron a través de los entreverados pasillos y pasajes secretos de la construcción, con Shikamaru sirviendo como guía, directo hacia la salida trasera de la residencia.

.

* * *

Continuaron corriendo por la enorme construcción sin mayores problemas, logrando pasar inadvertidos la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera de la antigua residencia, donde los asaltantes ocultaban sus automóviles y otros medios de transporte, la mayoría de ellos robados.

Shikamaru echó un vistazo rápido a los vehículos estacionados en aquel lugar, estudiando la estructura de cada uno de ellos, y buscando el que pareciera ser el más veloz y resistente. De pronto, su mirada se fijó en un convertible negro, que convenientemente se encontraba cerca a la salida, y sonrió maliciosamente, dispuesto a... "tomarlo prestado".

Aprovechando la poca vigilancia en el lugar – debido a lo alejado de la ciudad y a la poca probabilidad que alguien en su sano juicio se atreviera a acercarse a aquél lugar – Shikamaru sacó de su bolsillo un gancho hábilmente doblado, y rápidamente abrió las puertas del vehículo. Una vez logró su hazaña, hizo entrar a Temari y la situó en el asiento del copiloto, para luego entrar el por el asiento del piloto y ponerse a trabajar con el tablero de mando del vehículo, con intenciones de hacerlo funcionar.

Durante todo el tiempo que Shikamaru estuvo trabajando en el auto, Temari lo observó con aire de sospecha.

–Vaya, veo que sabes mucho de autos, Shikamaru. – le elogió ella, en un intento por entrar en confianza con él.

–Sí. – comentó él. – Mi padre me enseñó muchos trucos, como éste. – comentó al señalar los cables que acababa de sacar del vehículo, para hacerlo arrancar. – Pero eso sí, no vayas a pensar que mi padre y yo somos ladrones de autos. – aseguró al notar que, en aquella situación, lucía como todo un experto en robo de vehículos. – esto me lo enseñó por si acaso, por si olvido las llaves o si tengo algún accidente.

–Entiendo, y dime... ¿fue así fue como "arreglaste" mi auto? – preguntó ella en un intento de jalarle la lengua al castaño.

–No. – contestó el castaño, permitiendo con ello relajarse a la rubia. Pero pronto continuó. – Tu auto es diferente a éste, no a todos se les puede tratar de la misma manera y.... – cayó al notar que acababa de delatarse.

–¡Lo sabía! – Soltó en un grito susurrado la rubia, intentando contener su grito para no llamar la atención de los ladrones – Tú... pedazo de baka, ¡¡Tú malograste mi auto!!

–Shhh– intentó callarla el castaño. – claro que no, como se te ocurre...

–¡No lo niegues! – continuó ella, al momento que acababa de rodear con sus manos el cuello del Nara, y lo sacudía de un lado a otro. – Mi auto estaba funcionando perfectamente hasta antes de que llegara a la fiesta.

–¿Y por qué... yo... – comenzó a hablar entrecortado, al estar siendo ahorcado. – iba a... querer ma... malograr tu... auto?

Ella cayó unos instantes, haciéndose la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué Shikamaru iba a querer malograr mi auto? pero si esa pregunta no tenía respuesta, entonces, ¿Y como podía responder al hecho que el castaño supiera que ella iba a usar el vestido nuevo de Sakura, que terminó usando Natsuko? Demasiadas preguntas sin contestar.

–No... yo no... lo malogré... – habló el Nara, quien ya estaba comenzando a cambiar de color. – solo lo modifiqué un poco. – confesó para luego sentir el alivio de las manos de Temari soltando su cuello. – No pensé que terminarías chocándote contra un poste.

–Me pude haber matado. – confesó ella, observando hacia el frente con los brazos cruzados.

Shikamaru agachó la cabeza y sintió una punzada en el pecho ante las palabras de la rubia, a lo que no supo como objetar. Ella tenía razón, pudo haberse matado, y todo habría sido culpa suya, y eso jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en ello, en aquel momento, tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

–Espero que al menos tengas un buen motivo para hacer lo que hiciste. – soltó la rubia en un comentario al aire, que fue claramente escuchado por el castaño.

–Te lo contaré todo, pero después.

De repente, el motor comenzó a funcionar. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron aliviados, y la rubia se tuvo que aceptar que la discusión fuera postergada, dada las circunstancias.

–Ahora.... – el castaño sonrió y volteó para hablarle a su acompañante. – sujétate.

–¿Que me sujete? – preguntó ella, confundida. – A que te refie... ¡¡ahhh!!

De pronto, el vehículo donde estaban dio un par de saltos bruscos para luego, y de forma repentina, salir disparado del lugar.

.

.

* * *

El ruido un vehículo saliendo sin permiso de la ciudad antigua alertó a toda la banda de ladrones que habitaba el lugar. Pronto las alarmas de nivel medio comenzaron a sonar.

–¡Han robado un vehículo!

Estaban a punto de mandar a un par de maleantes del grupo de cachascanes a los que pertenecía el tal Souta para solucionar el problema, cuando de pronto se escuchó por toda la residencia, a través de los parlantes que estaban desperdigados por toda la residencia, una voz estridente que alertó a todos.

–¡Déjenlos ir!

.

.

Tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que, lo que acababan de oír, era una grabación.

* * *

La damisela en peligro y el valeroso príncipe azul se encontraban recorriendo a toda velocidad los kilómetros que los separaban de la moderna ciudad de Konoha, en el impresionantemente rápido vehículo negro convertible que acababan de robar, y huyendo de la banda de asaltantes que los habían secuestrarlos, apenas un día atrás.

.

Una vez se vieron fuera del alcance visual de sus agresores, se quitaron las capuchas que llevaban encima, y se despintaron las cicatrices que hábilmente había dibujado la rubia en los rostros de ambos. De pronto, Temari rió torpemente ante un pensamiento que se le vino a la mente.

–Vaya príncipe azul asalta vehículos que me conseguí. – comentó al aire con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Príncipe... que? – preguntó confundido Shikamaru, mientras giraba el rostro hacia ella y alzaba una ceja.

–Nada, no me hagas caso. – dijo ella, sonriendo torpemente. – cosas de mujeres.

El castaño ladeo la cabeza un par de veces, poco conforme con la respuesta de su acompañante, para luego dar la vuelta y concentrarse en el camino frente a él. _Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas, pero Temari es... la peor de todas_.

.

Llevaban recorriendo ya casi la mayor parte del camino, por lo que debieron ser horas, cuando de pronto Temari alzó la voz, tomando por sorpresa al castaño.

–Bueno, ya que estamos fuera de peligro, creo que es hora de retomar nuestra conversación

–¿Ehhh? – preguntó fingiendo confusión el castaño. – ¿A que te refieres? – A decir verdad, él recordaba perfectamente que le debía una discusión a la rubia, pero hubiese preferido hablar de ello en cualquier otro momento.

–Primero que nada... – retomó ella la palabra. – Quiero que me digas, de cuántas de las cosas que viví anoche, eres culpable.

El silencio imperó el ambiente durante unos segundos, hasta que el castaño decidió confesar. Después de todo, tan embarrado como estaba, y luego de haber puesto la vida de Temari en peligro con lo del "arreglo" en su automóvil, era lo menos que le debía.

–Yo...

–Ya sé que tú le metiste mano a mi vehículo. – le interrumpió ella, con la mirada seria clavada hacia el frente. – Casi me mato por tu culpa, ¿Sabes?

–Lo siento. – confesó él, con la culpa reflejada en su rostro. – no pensé que sería tan serio.

En su rostro se podía ver más que un simple sentimiento de culpa reflejado, se podía ver angustia, desesperación, temor.

.

Temari notó la aflicción en la voz de Shikamaru, y pudo sentir la culpa en su mirada. Sin embargo, aquellas disculpas no iban a ser suficientes para ella. Apretó la mano derecha haciendo puño, y la levantó para lanzarla con toda su fuerza, contra el rostro de Shikamaru.

–¡Auch! – gritó el castaño al momento de recibir el puño de la rubia en su quijada.

El Nara recibió el golpe en el rostro sin siquiera tratar de esquivarlo, o de reaccionar. En realidad, había estado esperando que ella lo golpeara desde hacía mucho, desde que se encontró con el automóvil de lujo de la embajadora de Suna estrellado en el poste. Aquel golpe en el rostro se lo tenía bien merecido, y estaba más que agradecido por haberlo recibido.

–Continuemos. – dijo ella aún con el tono de voz serio, sin dirigirle la mirada. – dime, ¿También me tendiste una trampa para que terminara usando el mismo vestido que esa tal Natsuko, cierto?

El castaño tardó unos segundos en contestar.

–Sí.

Y por su respuesta, se hizo merecedor de otro buen puñete en el rostro, cortesía de la Sabaku No.

–¡Auch!

Se quejó el castaño al recibir el segundo golpe, el cual no intentó esquivar y terminó recibió por completo con el rostro. Sin embargo, en ningún momento sacó si vista del frente, de la carretera, ni dejó de conducir a toda velocidad. Aún debía llevar a ambos fuera de peligro.

–¿¡Tienes idea de la vergüenza que pasé por tu culpa?! – gritó ella irritada, recordando el desagradable momento que vivió al ser observada por todos en forma tan despectiva e hiriente durante la fiesta. – ¿¡Acaso crees que fue divertido que todos se rieran de mí y me llamaran "golfa"!?

El silencio reinó en el lugar por un par de segundos más.

–Entonces dime, ¿Que más fue culpa tuya?

–Todo, comenzando por la organización de la fiesta, y el hecho de que tú asistieras a ella.

Temari lo observó ligeramente confundida. _¿Que no había sido Ino quien había organizado la fiesta?_, se preguntó a sí misma. _Pero Ino es amiga de Shikamaru y..._ continuó meditando. De pronto, comenzó a atar cabos sueltos, y aún sin tener todo en claro, en verdad consideró posible el hecho de que Shikamaru estuviese incluso detrás de la organización de la fiesta.

El castaño recibió otro golpe, esta vez en el brazo, sin siquiera moverse un milímetro. Sin embargo, ya comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud de la rubia.

–No sé como habrás hecho eso, pero lo discutiremos luego. – dijo ella en tono molesto, para luego continuar. – Sigue contándome, ¿Que más fue culpa tuya?

–El papel que te pegué en tu espalda, ¿Lo recuerdas? – comentó serio para luego observar a la rubia con el rabillo del ojo. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, continuó. – Te pegué un papel en la espalda durante la fiesta, uno que decía que...

Temari abrió los ojos con expresión de ira, y apretó los puños con fuerza. En realidad, recordaba a la perfección aquel papelito en su espalda, lo que la tenía sin reaccionar era el hecho de estar pensando en cómo descargar su cólera sobre él. No encontró mejor manera que, utilizarlo de saco de boxeo.

–¡Auch! – gritó el castaño al sentir el primer golpe en su brazo. Y a éste, le siguieron otros, y otros, y otros más, acompañado de gritos y insultos, todos dirigidos hacia él.

–¿¡Tienes acaso idea de lo que pasé por culpa de ese estúpido papel?! – se quejó ella, molesta, y sin dejar de golpear al conductor del vehículo. – ¡Me golpearon! ¡Me insultaron! ¡Me humillaron! ¡Fui el hazme reír de toda la fiesta! ¡Y todo por tu culpa! ¡Y... y... y...

–¿¡Y qué?! – gritó el castaño, quien acababa de perder la paciencia.

De pronto, el vehículo se detuvo de golpe.

.

Con fuerza desmedida, Shikamaru sujetó las muñecas de las manos de Temari, impidiendo con ello que continuara golpeándolo, y le gritó directo al rostro.

–¡¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?!¡¿Acaso tanto te importa tu estúpida reputación!?

Temari abrió los ojos con sorpresa y casi sintió terror al ver la expresión de furia en el rostro de Shikamaru, quien se veía total y completamente irreconocible, muy diferente al Shikamaru apacible y sobre protector que había visto hasta ahora. A decir verdad, nunca había visto a alguien en tal estado anteriormente, tan violento, tan irritado, tan encolerizado. Claro, que nunca antes se había visto al espejo luego de un ataque de ira propio.

Respiró hondo un par de veces, para de pronto sentir un fuerte dolor a la altura de las manos. Cuando se dio cuenta, el castaño continuaba sujetándola de las muñecas, con la misma fuerza desmedida con la que la detuvo inicialmente. Observó con espanto que sus manos estaban enrojecidas, y que ya estaba dejando de sentirlas. Si continuaba así, terminaría con algún hueso roto.

–Me... duele.

Shikamaru tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante las palabras de la rubia. _¿Le duele? ¿Qué le..._, se estaba preguntando cuando de pronto observó hacia sus manos, para encontrárselas sujetando con fuerza las frágiles y delicadas muñecas de Temari, casi triturándolas. Luego observó hacia su rostro, para notar el dolor reflejado en esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Entreabrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces antes de reaccionar y soltar las manos de la Sabaku No. Luego giró la mirada hacia el volante, con la mirada perdida, sintiéndose aún más culpable que antes.

–Lo siento.

Apenas tuvo las manos libres, la embajadora de Suna comenzó a masajeárselas, intentando disimular el dolor que le provocaba cada uno de los toques de sus dedos con los amoratados aros que se le habían formado alrededor de las muñecas. Luego de relajar sus manos un poco, entre abrió y cerró los dedos un par de veces, intentando con ello agilizar la circulación de la sangre en ellos. Si antes sus manos habían quedado lastimadas con las cadenas que la tuvieron sujeta por casi un día competo, luego del arranque de ira en el castaño, lucían mil veces peor.

Pero si la reacción violenta y desmedida de Shikamaru la había tomado por sorpresa, había algo que aún le causaba mayor curiosidad. ¿Por qué Shikamaru le hizo todo aquello? ¿Y por qué estaba ahora junto a ella, queriendo salvarla? ¿O es que acaso solo quería salvarla para luego tenerla a su merced, justo como ahora? Necesitaba saber, que era lo que tenía ahora planeado el castaño para ella.

–Y ahora... – comenzó a hablar. –¿Que piensas hacer conmigo?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giró la cabeza para fijar su mirada en ella.

–Que... ¿Qué pienso hacerte?

–Si, cuál es la siguiente parte de tu plan. – lo observó a los ojos con desconsuelo. – Digo, para haberme hecho todo lo que me hiciste, debes odiarme demasiado. – continuó ella, para luego bajar la mirada. – Y ahora que estamos solos, ¿Cuál es la siguiente parte de tu plan? ¿Matarme y arrojarme en medio de la nada, para que nadie me pueda encontrar?

El castaño bajó la mirada y casi sintió que el corazón se le salía de la boca al escuchar las palabras de la rubia. _¿Acaso... tan malo fui?_, se preguntó luego de escuchar las palabras de Temari. _¿Acaso, en verdad cree que la voy a matar y luego abandonarla en medio de la nada?_

–Jamás haría algo así, te lo aseguro. – dijo en voz baja.

–Y entonces... – cuestionó ella. – ¿Al menos puedes decirme que es lo que seguía en la bastante larga lista de tu plan?

Shikamaru sonrió torpemente, para luego sentirse como el más miserable de los hombres en la tierra, al darse cuenta que no recordaba que era lo que seguía en su plan.

–No lo sé. – contestó torpemente.

–¿No lo sé? – preguntó ella, en tono burlón. – ¿Que clase de estratega eres, que no sabes que sigue de tu plan?

A decir verdad, Shikamaru si tenía en mente lo que se suponía le seguía a su plan, el problema era que, dada la situación actual, veía casi imposible que aquello ocurriera.

Su meta había sido la misma desde un comienzo, y desde siete años atrás, la misma. Y por alcanzarla había hecho todo aquello: su tan elaborado y "perfecto" plan. Todos sus pasos, habían estado orientados hacia una meta, un objetivo, un trofeo: alcanzar el inaccesible y tan bien resguardado corazón de Sabaku No Temari.

Pero aquello no era una misión fácil, es más, era una misión difícil y por mucho, casi imposible. Desde que la vio por primera vez, se había quedado prendado de ella; sin embargo, el camino trazado para acceder a ella había resultado ser siempre tan difícil y lleno de espinas, tan imposible, tan inaccesible. El castaño había vivido un sin fin de humillaciones y derrotas durante los últimos siete años, cada vez que había intentado acercarse al objeto de su deseo, pero eso ya no se iba a volver a repetir, no una vez más, no como todas las veces anteriores.

Y es que, en verdad, había recibido ya demasiadas humillaciones por parte de ella...

* * *

_**Primeras olimpíadas internacionales de Konoha**_

Un joven adolescente de mirada cansada y cabellos castaños en punta se encontraba parado en la última fila de la delegación de Konoha, la anfitriona del evento, mientras el jefe de su delegación hacía los honores de presentar a cada uno de los miembros de su equipo con los miembros de las otras delegaciones, buscando con ello confraternizar con los extranjeros.

Al llegar a la delegación de Suna, la mirada del castaño se fijó en una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados curiosamente amarrados en cuatro coletas, y de penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda, que llevaba cargando orgullosa el estandarte de su nación.

_"Ella es Sabaku No Temari ",_ se hizo la presentación correspondiente. Él tendió la mano en señal de saludo, pero ella apenas si lo miró en forma despectiva, y torció el labio en una fingida sonrisa, dejando con ello al castaño prácticamente reducido a un grano de arena en el suelo, o menos que eso. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ello, Shikamaru ya había quedado total y completamente enamorado de ella.

Pero pronto vendría su verdadera y real primera humillación.

Durante la premiación, y luego de la tan destacada actuación de la chica de Suna, el castaño se acercó para felicitarla por su actuación. _"Felicitaciones, Temari-san"_ le dijo sincero, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Terminó estrellándose contra la más fría y dura pared.

Tardó unos segundos en notar que ella aún no le contestaba, y que incluso lo observaba confundida. _"¿Te conozco?"_, preguntó ella, para dejar al joven con la peor mirada de terror en su rostro. Para cuando reaccionó, ella ya se había marchado, y él se había convertido en el motivo de burla de todos aquellos que presenciaron en primera fila la humillación.

.

_**Primera convención de intercambio cultural en Konoha**_

Tres años después, Temari había vuelto a Konoha como miembro de la delegación de Suna para la celebración de la primera convención de intercambio cultural, evento de magnitud tal que había llamado la atención de toda la prensa y los medios de comunicación, y que había captado la atención de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la ciudad, que no dejaban de hablar de aquello. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo importante del evento, para Shikamaru solo significaba una oportunidad para acercarse nuevamente a la rubia de cuatro coletas.

.

El Nara se encontraba caminando por una de las calles mas transitadas de la ciudad, pensando en como acercarse nuevamente a la Sabaku No, cuando de pronto la vio caminando por la calle, en dirección hacia él, riendo y charlando de lo más contenta con cuatro chicas ya bastante conocidas para él. _¿Desde cuando Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Tenten son amigas de Temari?_ se preguntó, consternado, para luego sonreír esperanzado. _Perfecto, eso me da una oportunidad de acercarme a ella_.

Impulsivamente, y sin tener una estrategia en mente, se acercó a saludar.

_"Hola Ino"_, por instinto, saludó a la que más conocía del grupo. Las demás se sintieron ignoradas.

_"Hey, ¿Qué acaso nosotras estamos pintadas?"_, espetó molesta una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos color verde jade.

_"Disculpa, Sakura. A eso iba."_ dijo seguro antes de continuar. _"Hola Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, y..."_ observó como confundido hacia la joven de Suna antes de continuar. "C_reo que aun no nos han presentado"_ se detuvo y esperó a que alguien los presentara. No tenía intenciones de recibir nuevamente un... _"¿Te conozco?"_ por parte de ella.

_"Soy Sabaku No Temari, de Suna"_, se adelantó ella misma a contestar, tomándolo desprevenido. _"¿Acaso no me reconoces?"_ volvió a hablar, con cierto fastidio en su voz.

Shikamaru se quedó helado ante la mirada de ella, sin saber como reaccionar.

_"Bueno..." _habló, ligeramente confundido. _"La verdad, creo que... ¿No?"_. Contestó aún confundido.

_"¿Qué no sabes quien soy?"_ preguntó nuevamente, entre sorprendida y molesta. _"Me sorprende que alguien en Konoha no me reconozca"_, esperó un poco más, pero él continuó sin decir una palabra._ "Soy miembros de la delegación de Suna que ha venido a la convención de intercambio cultural. ¡Todos hablan de ello!" _continuó, dejando helado al castaño, quien recién caía en cuenta de lo que se refería ella.

_¿O sea que debo reconocerla solo porque es famosa?_, se preguntó molesto. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando ella le interrumpió.

_"Debes ser un tipo muy despistado"_ soltó irónica, logrando con ello despertar las risas de sus amigas. _"Salvo a que... seas uno de esos vagos que no hacen más que mirar al cielo y esperar a ver si la marrana ya puso"_, comentó ella en tono serio, dejando estupefacto del Nara.

_"Es que... Temari, de Shikamaru eso era de esperarse"_ comentó divertida la Yamanaka. _"Y que conste que lo conozco de toda la vida"_, continuó. _"Un vago como él no tendría porqué saber de nada de política o de actualidad"._ De pronto se detuvo al ver el rostro enfurecido de su amigo.

_"Cierto, imagínense a Shikamaru cargando un periódico"_ comentó ácidamente Tenten.

_"O más aún, leyéndolo"_, agregó a la burla Sakura.

_"Y que no sea sentado en el trono dentro de los Servicios Higiénicos"_, remató la chica de Suna, terminando por hundir por completo al castaño.

En ese momento, Shikamaru enrojeció y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder callar en ese momento a Temari, quien lo había convertido, una vez más, en objeto de burla de todos. _Al menos esta vez solo la escucharon ellas, y unos cuantos transeúntes, y..._

De pronto, se oyeron unos ruidos y voces a su alrededor, seguidos por unos flashes y otros. Para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, alrededor de ellos había una infinidad periodistas, probablemente en busca de una entrevista con la joven miembro de la delegación de Suna. Pero todos los presentes habían sido testigos de la conversación, y no solo eso: lo habían grabado.

Shikamaru tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar y salir huyendo de la escena.

Al día siguiente, todos los periódicos en Konoha tenían titulares como... "¿Son nuestros jóvenes conscientes de la realidad e su país?" o "¿Por qué los hombres siempre llevan un periódico a los Servicios Higiénicos?". En todos los artículos, figuraba el rostro de Shikamaru como mal ejemplo.

.

.

_**Celebración por el nombramiento del nuevo Kazekage**_

Dos años después, y dos antes de la fecha actual, una delegación proveniente del país de Konoha fue enviado al país vecino de Suna con intención de celebrar el ascenso del nuevo mandatario de dicho país: Sabaku No Gaara.

En aquella ocasión, el Nara había movido influencias, convencido a un par de secretarias y sobornado a un par de empleados del servicio de mensajería para lograr que la Hokage incluyera a su equipo de trabajo en dicha delegación. Y así se hizo.

El viaje en total duró dos días. Dos largos y tediosos días de viaje en los que tuvo que soportar el descontento de Akimichi Chouji y Yamanaka Ino, quienes estaban más que molestos por el viaje. Dos días en los que tuvieron que soportar el duro y árido clima del país oculto en la arena, que los azotó con inclemencia. Dos días que le parecieron una eternidad a Nara Shikamaru, quien viajaba más que ansioso, con un solo objetivo en mente: volver a ver a Sabaku No Temari.

Pero luego de esos dos largos y tediosos días de viaje, todos los equipos de trabajo enviados desde Konoha arribaron con éxito a la capital del país de Suna, y fueron recibidos por la recientemente nombrada embajadora de Suna: Sabaku No Temari.

_"Buenas tardes, Temari-san"_, se adelantó el Nara a saludar, antes que ella pudiera presentarse.

_"¿Te conozco?"_ preguntó ella, para dejar más enrojecido que nunca al castaño. _"A sí, creo que te recuerdo..."_ continuó, dándole una leve esperanza al Nara, que pronto destruiría cruel y vilmente. _"Eres el amigo vago de Ino, ¿Cierto?"_

Las palabras de la embajadora de Suna ocasionaron más de una risa entre los presentes de la delegación de Konoha, y el bochorno total del joven Nara.

_"Sí, es él". _Se adelantó a hablar Ino, avanzando unos cuantos pasos para poder acercarse a saludar a su amiga. _"Estando tú aquí, todo será más fácil" _Ambas se abrazaron y saludaron afectuosamente, para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar juntas.

_"Tú no te preocupes amiga, te voy a llevar a los mejores sitios de Suna..." _se oyó comentar a una alegre Temari, _"Pero que no nos siga tu amigo ése, que nos va a espantar a los galanes"_ dijo riendo, y ambas rubias continuaron caminando, hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Shikamaru observó más que molesto la escena, con un tic nervioso en el ojo, irritado al verse nuevamente ignorado por la Temari, y siendo objeto de burla de todos a su alrededor.

.

.

* * *

Desde aquel día, y luego de tantas humillaciones recibidas, conquistar a Temari había dejado de ser un objetivo más en la vida de Nara Shikamaru. Conquistar a Sabaku No Temari, se había convertido en el único objetivo de su vida. _Pero ahora aquello parecía tan lejano..._

Shikamaru soltó un fuerte y sonoro suspiro mientras observaba serio el volante del vehículo, inmóvil. En verdad, ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, la había pasado demasiado mal durante estos últimos años, sin embargo, nada de lo que él había vivido se comparaba con la situación que había obligado vivir a la Sabaku No hasta minutos atrás, y todo por su culpa. _Estuve a punto de perderla, y por mi estúpido orgullo._

Levantó la mirada, y se juró a sí mismo llevar a la embajadora de Suna hasta su hotel, para luego salir de su vida para siempre, cuando notó con sorpresa que se encontraban estacionados a escasos metros de la entrada de la moderna ciudad de Konoha.

_¿Tan rápido... hemos llegado?_, se preguntó algo sorprendido, y deprimido. Ahora le quedaba menos tiempo para estar junto a la ella. Una vez que la llevara a su hotel, no la volvería a ver.

.

* * *

Shikamaru volvió a encender el motor del vehículo y se dispuso a continuar con su camino. Sin embargo, apenas avanzaron unos cuantos metros, cuando de pronto un grupo de patrullas aparecieron a su alrededor, cerrándoles el paso. Y en menos de lo esperado, un número incontable de policías salieron de las patrullas, todos apuntaron con sus armas hacia él.

–¡Está rodeado! – oyeron una voz masculina distorsionada por un altavoz, pero aún identificable. – ¡Salga con las manos en alto, y entréguenos a Temari-san!

Temari dio un respingo al escuchar las palabras dichas por aquel hombre. _Entréguenos a..._ _¿Acaso piensan que él me secuestró?_, se preguntó preocupada. _Shikamaru no sería capaz de hacerme algo así, ¿O si?._ Luego volteó a ver al castaño, quien estaba más pálido que nunca, sujetando el volante del vehículo con fuerza y respirando agitado. _O acaso esto también habrá sido parte de su plan. _Por un momento, su actitud le parecío bastante sospechosa.

–¡Nara Shikamaru, Lo tenemos identificado! – volvió a escucharse del altavoz. – ¡No lo vamos a repetir! ¡Salga con las manos en alto, y entréguenos a la señorita Temari-san!

La rubia volvió a escuchar las palabras que incriminaban al chico a su lado, con más desconfianza que antes. _No, ya no puedo confiar en él, _se dijo con seguridad a sí misma, muy a su pesar_. _

–Lo siento mucho, Shikamaru.– comentó. – en verdad, parecías ser bastante... agradale.

Dicho esto último, Temari abrió con fuerza la puerta del copiloto, y salió lentamente del vehículo, para luego caminar en forma pausada en dirección a donde estaban los policías. En el grupo, pudo reconocer a uno de ellos, el único que conocía, el jefe de policía Kakashi Hatake.

Al verla salir, los policias prepararon sus armas y apuntaron con seguridad hacia el Nara, esperando alguna acción por parte de este.

–¡Estoy bien! – gritó intentando calmar a todos. – No hay necesidad de que usen sus armas.

Al escuchar sus palaras, los policías titbuearon antes de bajar sus armas, lo que solo hicieron luego de recibir la señl de su jefe. Y todos esperaron pacientes hasta que la embajadora de Suna llegó hasta ellos, para hablarles.

.

Shikamaru observó la escena con impaciencia y nerviosismo, pero confiando en que Temari se encargaría de solucionar la terrile confusión que se había armado mientras estuvieron ambos fuera de la cuidad. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que pasó.

–¡Atrápenlo!

Se oyó fuerte y segura la orden del comandante, y al instante cientos de policías corrieron hacia el vehículo donde se encontraba él, con no muy buenas intenciones. Al alcanzarlo, abrieron la puerta delantera de golpe, y lo sacaron a la fuerza del convertible negro, para luego esposarlo y llevárselo.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 6.

Espero no les moleste lo largo y, posiblemente aburrido del capítulo. Comenten.


	7. Capítulo 6

**YA CAERÁS, MI HERMOSA AMARGADA**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Ven por mí, Shikamaru.**

**.**

–¡Confiesa! – el grito del mayor vino acompañado del sonido de un puño estampándose fuerte contra una mesa, haciendo eco en todo el ambiente.

El interrogatorio llevaba en la misma situación por más de dos horas, sin que lograran que el sospechoso diera alguna información de utilidad; y al jefe del escuadrón de policía Hatake Kakashi ya se le estaba agotado la paciencia. Habían intentado de todo, incluso habían recurrido a la fuerza bruta y a la amenaza, sin mucho éxito. Ahora estaban optando al ataque psicológico, pero por como iban avanzando las cosas, al parecer iban a terminar con los mismos resultados.

–Deberías confesar muchacho, si sabes lo que te conviene… – Esta vez, el policía de cabellos platinados habló en voz más baja y con una expresión de superioridad en el rostro.

Luego se paró frente al interrogado y llevó sus manos hasta su cinturón, para desenfundar la pistola que colgaba de él. Exhibió con orgullo por unos instantes su arma en el aire, para luego terminar estampándola sonoramente contra la vieja y sucia mesa que segundos atrás golpeara con su puño, con el cañón en dirección hacia el interrogado. Sonrió al notar como el muchacho cambiaba de expresión al ver el arma apuntándole, y luego inclinó su rostro hacia él, para continuar hostigándolo.

–¿Sabes? – habló el policía, con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz. – Estas cosas, a veces… se disparan solas – levantó ligeramente el arma, para luego volver a golpearla contra la mesa. –como comprenderás, los accidentes suceden cuando menos lo esperas…

Detrás de ellos, se oyó el quejido molesto de otro individuo que se encontraba con ellos en la habitación. Un sujeto alto y fornido, más alto que el jefe de policía, que vestía unas extrañas prendas verdes apretadas al cuerpo, unas enormes y pobladas cejas, y que lucía un curioso peinado en forma de tazón. El individuo se encontraba parado de espaldas contra la pared tras los otros dos, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y la mirada mas dura que se pudieran imaginar.

–Kakashi, ya me estoy cansando de que este niñito de mamá no quiera hablar – admitió molesto. – Ahora mismo le voy a enseñar a contestar a sus mayores…

Al instante, se erigió derecho y caminó hacia los otros dos, gruñendo en voz baja maldiciones para su superior, y dispuesto a dejar sentado quien era el que estaba tomando el papel de "policía malo" de dicho interrogatorio. Al llegar al lado de su presa, levantó el puño y se dispuso a estampárselo al rostro del más joven, cuando algo lo detuvo, a tiempo.

–Alto.

Antes que pudiera conseguir su objetivo, y a una velocidad impresionante, el Hatake alcanzó a pararse a su lado de su compañero y detener su puño, tomando desprevenidos tanto a éste como al preso. En menos de un segundo le había salvado de un certero golpe en el rostro.

Sin embargo, el menor apenas si pestañeó ligeramente.

–Vamos, Shikamaru… – el policía de cabellos plateados volteó hacia el castaño para intentar entablar confianza con él. – yo sé que eres un chico listo, y sabrás que resulta demasiado sospechoso que hayas estado tan metido en todo este asunto del secuestro de la señorita Sabaku No, siendo que hasta hace poco apenas si eras un conocido de ella. – tosió antes de continuar. – Será mejor para ti que nos digas todo lo que sabes del secuestro, y quienes son tus contactos. – se dirigió a su silla antes de continuar. – Cualquier información que nos des ayudará bastante en tu juicio.

El cuestionado levantó la mirada con seriedad, y apenas soltó un quejido incómodo. _Así que quieren jugar al policía malo y al policía bueno conmigo…_

–Ya le dije que no se nada de ellos y…

Antes que pudiera continuar, recibió de lleno el puño del otro policía en el rostro.

–Gai, ya basta. – le habló con naturalidad su superior. – si sigues así, le vas a dejar sin rostro.

–Pero Kakashi. – exaltado, contestó el otro policía. – ¿Qué acaso no ves como este mocoso nos está tomando el pelo?

–Si, pero al final quien lleva las de perder es él. – habló serio el superior. – si no nos da nombres no tendremos a nadie más a quien acusar… mas que a él.

–Y ya sabemos quien recibirá toda la sentencia. – agregó sonriendo burlonamente Gai.

Shikamaru observó con seriedad a ambos policías mientras éstos divagaban comentando lo duro que sería el juicio, y lo poco condescendiente que sería para él la sentencia si no daba al menos un nombre. Sin embargo, el Nara nada podía hacer al respecto, no podía darles ningún nombre ni información de utilidad, ya que no poseía dicha información. _Que tan difícil es que entiendan que yo no tuve nada que ver en todo este lío…_

–¡Yo no secuestré a Temari!

Apenas terminó de hablar, el castaño recibió un segundo golpe directo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo y obligándolo a escupir sangre a borbotones. Estaba a punto de recibir el tercero, un derechazo certero en el estómago, cuando de pronto alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación comenzó a golpearla con el puño en forma insistente.

–Salvado por la campana. – soltó a modo burlesco el policía de las prendas ajustadas, antes de darle la espalda.

Ambos policías se retiraron de la habitación para atender al llamado, dejando solo en ella al interrogado, Nara Shikamaru.

.

* * *

–¿¡La policía!? – preguntaron exaltadas un grupo de voces femeninas.

–Sí, llegaron y se lo llevaron. – contestó otra voz a la interrogante de las más jóvenes, en un tono más serio y maduro.

Apenas unas horas atrás, Sabaku No Temari había sido encontrada sana y a salvo por el escuadrón de policía liderado por el jefe Hatake, y luego de ello fue trasladada directamente hacia su habitación en el exclusivo hotel central de Konoha, en donde debía empacar para partir lo más pronto posible a su Nación, Suna, mientras se tomaban las medidas necesarias para su seguridad. Un para de policías resguardan la puerta de su alcoba y otro par, la entrada al hotel; y solo permitían movilizarse a unas pocas personas autorizadas alrededor de la embajadora.

En verdad, le costó mucho convencer a los guardias para que dejaran entrar sus amigas, quienes habían acudido preocupadas para verla.

Las cinco se encontraban sentadas sobre la espaciosa cama King de la imponente habitación de la embajadora de Suna, discutiendo sobre el reciente secuestro de la misma, más desde el punto de vista femenino que del punto de vista policial. Al parecer, a más de una le había sorprendido que Nara Shikamaru fuera mencionado como presunto miembro de la banda de secuestradores, y uno de los principales motivos por el que sus amigas fueron a visitarla era para discutir dicho tema.

De hecho, más de una esperaba obtener noticias sobre la situación actual del castaño.

–¿Sabes Temari? Yo personalmente no creo a Shikamaru capaz de intentar secuestrarte. – habló una segura Sakura.

–Cierto – alegó Tenten. – es demasiado vago como para intentar algo así – su comentario logró relajar un poco la situación y arrancar más de una sonrisa, sin embargo, el tema resultaba bastante delicado para todas.

–Yo tampoco lo creía. – contestó al comentario la Sabaku No. – pero todo fue demasiado sospechoso, a demás que Shikamaru se me aparecía por todos lados, como si me estuviera siguiendo, o…

–Shikamaru no sería capaz de hacerte algo así. – afirmó una convencida Ino, más preocupada en la situación de su mejor amigo, que en medir sus palabras. – Le gustas mucho, y eso todas lo sabemos. – observó por un instante a sus demás amigas, antes de continnuar. – pero tampoco es un depravado como para querer secuestrarte.

Al instante, Sakura, Tenten y Hinata voltearon a observar con sorpresa a Ino. Que a Nara Shikamaru le gustaba Sabaku No Temari, era un hecho que ya todas sabían desde hacía mucho. Pero una cosa era saberlo, y otra gritarlo en voz alta, sobre todo frente a la aludida. Se disponían a buscar cualquier excusa para desviar el tema, cuando de pronto vieron la decisión en los ojos de la Yamanaka, y comprendieron cuales eran sus intenciones. Ella estaba dispuesta a demostrar la inocencia de su mejor amigo, cueste lo que cueste.

–Él no sería capaz de hacerte algo así, Temari. – continuó hablando, sin importarle como afectaran sus palabras a la mayor. – te quiere demasiado como para atreverse a hacerte daño.

Las palabras de la Yamanaka le cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría a la Sabaku No, quien no esperaba recibir semejante noticia, y justo en ese momento.

_Shikamaru… ¿Enamorado de mí?_ Se preguntó sorprendida, sin dar crédito a dichas palabras. _Eso no tiene sentido_, se dijo antes de repasar mentalmente todas y cada una de las agresiones sufridas por culpa del castaño durante la fiesta en casa de Ino. _O será que..._. Volvió a analizar los hechos, esta vez desde el punto de vista de un chico enamorado._ ¿Lo habrá hecho para llamar mi atención?_

Ahora que lo pensaba, la idea no sonaba tan descabellada del todo. Es más, tenía mucho sentido, y explicaba muchas cosas. La forma en la que él le hablaba, la miraba, la tocaba… y su constante preocupación por ella, en definitiva eran más que solo una preocupación de amigo, _y eso que ni siquiera éramos amigos_. Incluso la forma en la que la abrazó y reconfortó cuando tuvo ese repentino ataque de nervios en la antigua mansión de los Hokages… aún podía sentir la calidez de su pecho, la seguridad que le daban sus brazos rodeando su cintura, la confianza que le brindó su mirada…

–¿Saben chicas? – la chica de Suna observó hacia el techo de la habitación por unos instantes, antes de continuar. – por un momento, yo también pensé que… bueno, que tal vez, él me estaba comenzando a…

Antes que pudiera terminar, un ruido en la puerta le interrumpió.

Ante la sorpresa y desconcierto de sus amigas, y justo cuando la embajadora de Suna estaba a escasos segundos de hacer una importante confesión a sus mejores amigas, algo que por cierto nunca antes había hecho en su vida, su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lentamente tras ellas.

Al instante todas voltearon enfurecidas hacia la puerta, para encontrarse con la imagen de una pequeña y ligeramente nerviosa joven vestida de mucama, que acababa de abrir dicha puerta. La muchacha cargaba en manos una bandeja con cinco tazas vacías y una jarra de porcelana fina con té helado recién preparado por ella misma, minutos atrás, para ofrecérselas a la dueña de la habitación y a sus invitadas.

–Disculpen, es que… – observó hacia el frente y se encontró con las miradas de tres jovencitas furiosas con ella, por haber interrumpido su conversación. – toqué varias veces antes de entrar, pero como nadie respondía… – tragó saliva y tardó unos segundos antes de continuar. – pensé que habían salido y quería dejarles la bandeja para cuando volvieran y… lo siento.

La empleada inclinó la cabeza hacia delante un par de veces en señal de disculpa antes de ingresar por completo en la habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta y acercarse a una pequeña mesita ubicada al lado de la cama, en donde depositó su carga. Observó nuevamente a las jovencitas, pero estas ya no le prestaban atención; solo se encontró con la mirada de Hinata, quien le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, a la que correspondió fingidamente. En seguida, y con las manos libres, comenzó a verter el líquido de la jarra en cada una de las tazas, para luego repartirlas entre las presentes.

Tenten, Sakura e Ino recibieron molestas sus tazas de té, aún molestas por la inoportuna interrupción de la mucama. Hinata, por su parte, recibió la suya con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero pronto cambió de expresión al ver la indiferencia con la que la empleada le entregara su té, tan seca y distante, tan sospechosa. Algo en esa chica llamó su atención, y de inmediato la observó de cuerpo entero, analizando cada detalle en ella.

_Sus manos…_

.

* * *

Shikamaru se quedó solo en la pequeña y asfixiante habitación de interrogatorios de la policía de Konoha, un recinto cuadrado de apenas cinco metros de largo por cinco de ancho, con dos sillas y una mensa como único inmobiliario; un lugar frío y desesperanzador. _De seguro las mordazas y cadenas para la tortura física están en la habitación de al lado_, fue lo único que pudo suponer.

_Mendokusai…_ dijo en un suspiro largo y tendido, para luego recostarse sobre su silla y ponerse a meditar. _Menudo lío en el que me he metido_, se dijo observando hacia sus manos, las esposas que lo tenían sujeto. _De seguro, mi madre me va a regañar cuando se entere,_ sonrió débilmente mientras se imaginaba a su madre persiguiéndolo de un lado a otro por toda la casa, acusándolo de ser un bándalo y de deshonrar a la familia. _Y mi padre pensará que soy un idiota_, se dijo al imaginarse la expresión de burla que le pondría éste, al enterarse de la forma tan patética en la que había sido capturado y acusado de un crimen del que era completamente inocente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó mientras reía ante sus propios pensamientos, pero no le duró mucho. Pronto su mente regresó a la realidad, a su cruel y triste realidad, y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro para dejar en su lugar una sensación de angustia y desesperación total.

_Temari… _

Había perdido para siempre a Temari, y no había forma de remediarlo. Y este hecho insistía en regresar a su mente una y otra vez, dispuesto a torturarlo. Lo podía sentir latente a cada instante; con cada maldito segundos que continuaba en esa apestosa habitación; con cada golpe recibido con gusto en el rostro por parte de los policías; con cada una de sus las amenazas, que a esas alturas, le resultaban simples juegos de niños; con cada momento de su vida que lo retenían lejos de ella. Su mente siempre terminaba siendo invadida por ella.

_En estos momentos, debes estar odiándome…_

La había embarrado, y con ganas; y ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás. La que una vez fuera el gran amor de su vida, ahora de seguro que lo odiaba a muerte. Si hasta antes de aquella noche, Temari apenas recordaba a Shikamaru como el amigo vago de Ino, o como el niñito que la observaba como idiota enamorado en las primeras olimpiadas en Konoha, o como el muchacho despreocupado que apenas usaba el periódico para ir al baño; ahora ella lo debía tener en mente como el criminal que minutos atrás atentara contra su vida, secuestrándola.

Y que lo odiara, era peor a que ni siquiera notara su existencia.

_Pero yo no tuve nada que ver con el secuestro, jamás te haría algo así… _se repitió una y otra vez, inútilmente…

Pero no, no había forma de demostrar su inocencia. Todo apuntaba en su contra. Estaba jodido. Terminaría pudriéndose en una apestosa cárcel los próximos veinte años, rodeado de los peores maleantes, y privado de su preciada libertad. Nunca más podría echarse en el tejado de su casa a observar las nubes que tanto amaba, o podría comer un plato de ramen con sus amigos en el restaurante de la familia Ichiraku, o reírse de las idioteces de su amigo Naruto, o burlarse del nuevo peinado de su amiga Ino. No, nunca más. Incluso cuando saliera libre, ni siquiera podría mirar a los demás con la frente en alto.

Pero lo peor de todo, era que nunca más podría volver a ver los ojos de Sabaku No Temari, esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Nada podía ser peor que aquello, nada.

_En verdad, te voy a extrañar mucho…_

Y todo, por su estúpido plan para hacer caer a Sabaku No Temari.

.

.

Se inclinó hacia la mesa y apoyó los codos sobre ésta, cruzando los dedos de las manos – que de por sí ya estaban juntas debido a las esposas que llevaba puestas – para poder colocar sobre ellas su mentón y ponerse a meditar. Para poder continuar pensando en ella…

.

* * *

La conversación con sus amigas se prolongó por lo que le parecieron horas, mientras ella observaba a todas y cada una de ellas fingiendo escucharlas atenta. Sin embargo, en el fondo apenas les estaba prestando atención. Solo las veía mover los labios, y de seguro que estaban hablando de algo muy interesante, pero hacía mucho que ella ya había perdido la ilación del tema. Otros pensamientos invadieron su mente.

_¿Por qué habría querido secuestrarme Shikamaru?_

Por más que lo pensaba, que Shikamaru intentara secuestrarla no tenía mucho sentido. Era consciente que, siendo la embajadora de Suna, cosas como "secuestros" y otros podían ocurrir en cualquier momento, pero eso era algo que se podría esperar de un grupo de terroristas o maleantes de la peor clase, no de un joven educado de tan prestigiosa familia, como lo era la familia Nara.

_¿En verdad Shikamaru tuvo algo que ver con mi secuestro?_

Era cierto que todo lo que le había hecho Shikamaru la noche de la fiesta era bastante sospechoso, pero tampoco encajaba en el perfil de un secuestrador, frío y desalmado, y_ menos aún, en el perfil de un chico enamorado. _El vestido, el papel en su espalda, y el "trabajo" en su auto, no la habían llevado hasta la zona baja de Konoha. Ella misma había llegado a ese lugar, ella y su tonto orgullo.

A demás, él había ido a rescatarla, _o eso me hizo creer_. Ambos lucharon juntos, _hasta que él me noqueó_. Pero aquello lo hizo solo por protegerla, para evitar que continuara haciéndose daño en la batalla. Ambos huyeron juntos de los secuestradores, _o al menos eso quiso que yo creyera_. Y ambos llegaron juntos y a salvo hasta la entrada de la moderna ciudad de Konoha, _hasta que la policía llegó a "rescatarme"_. En verdad, tenía demasiados motivos para sospechar de él.

Estaba dispuesta a olvidar el tema y dar por sentado que Shikamaru había sido complice en su secuestro, cuando una imagen llegó a su mente, una que la despejó de sus dudas. _Un momento, ¿Qué hacía Shikamaru encadenado junto conmigo en aquella celda, cuando me secuestraron?_ No tenía mucho sentido que un secuestrador apareciera encadenado junto a su presa, y que luego la ayudara a escapar.

_O tal vez…_

–¿Cierto Temari?

_Tal vez él no tuvo nada que ver en…_

–Temari…

_Y si él fuera ino…_

–Te… Temari…

_Inocen…_

–¡¡Temari!!

El grito sonoro de la Yamanaka despertó a la embajadora de Suna de sus pensamientos, y la devolvió a la realidad.

–A sí, claro. – contestó a la interrogante de sus amigas, sin saber si quiera de qué estaban hablando ellas. – etto… ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

–Del té. – se apresuró a hablar la chica de los moñitos. – decíamos que estuvo delicioso. – completó su comentario, al momento que mostraba su taza vacía.

La Sabaku No observó hacia su propia taza, para notar que también estaba vacía.

–A sí… – sonrió alegre, en un intento por disimular su distracción anterior – estuvo muy bueno.

Al ver que todas habían acabado sus bebidas, las chicas levantaron sus tazas a la espera de que la empleada se les acercara a recogerlas. Al ver que esto no ocurría, voltearon a verla para darle instrucciones, y se quedaron totalmente sorprendidas. Frente a ellas, se encontraba la misma joven que minutos atrás les atendiera tan temblorosa y asustadiza, pero ahora tenía un aspecto totalmente diferente. La chica las observaba con una mirada cínica, tan espeluznante, que casi resultaba irreconocible.

De pronto, algo llamó la atención de la Sabaku No, algo que no había notado antes. Observó detenidamente a la mucama, para notar que tenía un extraño tatuaje a la altura del brazo, que al parecer se extendía hasta llegar a su cuello, lo que pudo suponer incluso sin necesidad de ver por debajo de su traje. Aquel tatuaje le resultó bastante familiar.

–Tú, ese tatuaje… – apenas pudo balbucear, antes de sentir como un profundo sueño se apoderaba de ella, obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

Volteó a ver a sus compañeras, para encontrarlas en el mismo estado que ella, a punto de caer dormidas. Regresó su mirada hacia la joven frente a ella, para ver como ésta sonreía burlonamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

–El té… – apenas pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras, antes de caer dormida sobre su cama.

A su lado, Sakura cayó también dormida, dejando derramar el poco contenido que aún quedaba en su taza sobre su vestido. Al pie de su cama, cayeron rendidas Tenten e Ino. La última en caer fue Hinata, quien hacía esfuerzos por observar atenta el brazo de su agresora, intentando memorizar lo más posible esa marca extraña en su brazo, aquel extraño tatuaje que tan insistentemente mencionara la Sabaku No antes de caer.

Finalmente, todas cayeron dormidas.

.

Terminada la misión, la joven que vestía traje de mucama se acercó a todas y cada una de ellas para verificar su estado. Terminó de examinar a la última para soltar una sonrisa satisfecha, y luego sacó de su bolsillo un intercomunicador.

–Jefe, ya cayeron.

.

* * *

Las puertas de la sala de interrogatorios se abrieron de golpe para dejar entrar a un Gai totalmente exaltado que iba maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos.

Antes que Shikamaru pudiera reaccionar, el mayor se paró frente a él y lo levantó con fuerza, hasta ponerlo a su altura.

–¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo donde tienen a la señorita Temari, o te mato!

El policía levantó el puño y se dispuso a dislocarle la quijada al menor, cuando fue interrumpido en forma oportuna por su jefe, quien entró a paso lento por la misma puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada más relajada que el otro, sin con ello negar la tensión del momento.

–Ya basta, Gai. – comentó serio el policía de cabellos platinados. – el muchacho ni siquiera debe saber lo que ha pasado.

Molesto, el policía de extraño peinado y mallas verdes soltó al más joven y lo arrojó con desdén hacia su silla, en la que se quedó sentado.

Shikamaru tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar. _¿Cómo que… donde tienen a Temari? Si supuestamente la acaban de rescatara de mí_. Se preguntó aún aturdido, intentando hilar sus ideas. _Luego viene el otro y dice que yo no debo saber nada de lo que ha pasado… o es que algo malo ha pasado y…_

–¿Qué le pasado a Temari? – Preguntó alzando la voz en forma inconsciente, olvidando su situación y donde se encontraba. – ¡Donde está ella!

En respuesta, recibió el puño del más alto de los policías directo en el rostro. El golpe fue tal que lo hizo volar por los aires, hasta caer pesado en el suelo. En definitiva, a Maito Gai le estaba comenzando a gustar jugar al papel del policía malo.

–Gai, ya te dije que si sigues golpeándolo así, se va a quedar sin rostro. – comentó despreocupado el Hatake, extendiendo la mano hacia el castaño para sujetarlo del brazo y ayudarlo a levantarse.

–Mira muchacho. – le hablo una vez estuvo incorporado. – yo no se que tan involucrado estés en esto, pero si nos ayudas a rescatar nuevamente a la señorita Sabaku No, te lo agradeceríamos bastante.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos con terror y se tensó al máximo, al escuchar las palabras del mayor. Se había tardado demasiado en entenderlas, y eso que estaban demasiado claras. Habían secuestrado nuevamente a Temari, y ahora la policía solicitaba su ayuda para rescatarla, ya que lo consideraban como el único nexo entre los secuestradores y ellos.

–¿Pero como…– antes que pudiera terminar su pregunta, el jefe del escuadrón se adelantó a contestar.

–Un error táctico, algo que no nos lo esperábamos. – dijo serio el Hatake, para luego acercarse al rostro del interrogado, y hablarle en forma persuasiva. – pero debes saber que sin tu ayudas, nada podremos hacer para rescatarla.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el Nara palideció. Era consciente de que él era el único que conocía el camino para llegar a aquel lejano lugar, la antigua mansión de los Hokages, y además conocía a la perfección su interior. Aparte de ello, podía reconocer a todos y cada uno de los maleantes que habitaban en ese sitio y sus habilidades, lo que le daba aún mayor ventaja. No en vano había estado en aquel lugar apenas unas cuantas horas atrás. Sin duda, él era la única persona que podía sacar de aquel lugar, sana y salva, a Temari. El único problema era encontrar la manera de salir de la comisaría a tiempo.

_Diablos, si no hago algo, ellos no podrán encontrarla, y de seguro no me van a dejar salir tan fácil. Debe haber una manera de engañarlos, pero… ¿Cómo?_

De pronto, entrecerró los ojos y recordó las palabras dichas minutos atrás por el jefe de policía. _"…y sin tu ayudas, nada podremos hacer para rescatarla"_ Estas palabras retumbaron en la mente del Nara por largos segundos, mientras las analizaba una a una. _Sé que puedo rescatarla, pero primero necesito escaparme para poder salir, y ya que ellos necesitan de mi ayuda, tal vez pueda salir sin necesidad de escaparme. _

Apenas terminó de hilar sus ideas, y la esperanza volvió a su rostro. Si, un nuevo plan se había formado en la mente del genio de la familia Nara. Respiró hondo antes de hablar.

–Está bien. – asintió con una fingida sonrisa el castaño. – Les ayudaré a rescatar a la niña.

Los policías se observaron el uno al otro con aire de complicidad. Al parecer, habían logrado su objetivo, y estaban satisfechos de ello. Se disponían a volver a sentarse frente al castaño para comenzar nuevamente su interrogatorio, cuando éste les detuvo con una señal.

–Solo con una condición. – ambos policías se observaron contrariados, al escuchar las palabras de Shikamaru. – Yo voy con ustedes.

Tardaron unos segundos antes de reaccionar, y verse obligados a aceptar los términos del Nara. Sin otra alternativa, los policías asintieron y al instante comenzaron con los preparativos de lo que sería la segunda operación de rescate de la embajadora de Suna, Sabaku No Temari.

.

.

_Voy a rescatarte, Temari._

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

_**Comentario de la autora: **_Mil gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, y disculpen por la demora. El próximo capítulo será el final, o al menos eso creo. Por favor, no cataloguen de excesivo mi OoC en Gai y Kakashi, que en el otro capítulo lo explicaré.

Saludos.


	8. Capítulo 7

**YA CAERÁS, MI HERMOSA AMARGADA**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Te amo más que a nada...**

.

Se despertó en medio de un gran barullo de voces vulgares y toscas, que se mezclaban en mala armonía con el ruido de un radio viejo y en muy mal estado. El olor del ambiente era insoportable, una mezcla nauseabunda entre hedor humano agregado con un fuerte tufo de licor barato y la pestilencia propia de aquella habitación (que de seguro llevaba años sin recibir una buena limpieza); olor que casi la devuelve a su estado anterior de inconsciencia.

_Pero que rayos… _

Tardó un poco en hilar sus pensamientos. De pronto, su mente se enfocó en sus últimos recuerdos, justo antes de caer víctima del veneno en el té. Había sido secuestrada nuevamente, y ahora estaba sentada en una silla, amarrada de brazos y pies, y rodeada de los peores maleantes de la ciudad.

_No, no otra vez…_

Se lamentó mentalmente de su situación.

Aún continuaba pensando en lo absurdo de haber sido secuestrada dos veces en tan poco tiempo, cuando de pronto algo más llamó su atención. Por un instante, le pareció escuchar que captores repetían constantemente su nombre. Prestó atención a sus palabras, para terminar descubriendo con molestia, que se estaban divirtiendo a costa suya, y que era el objeto de burla de todos. Su nombre estaba siendo mancillado de la peor forma posible.

Estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia y, por mero impulso, levantar la cabeza y gritarles a esos hombres todas sus verdades, cuando de pronto el recuerdo de sus acciones pasadas llegó a su mente. Estaba a punto de repetirse con esa actitud tan impulsiva que, en más de una ocasión, le habían causado tantos problemas.

_No, esta vez voy a pensar antes de actuar…_

Respiró hondo y se mantuvo tranquila, de acuerdo a las circunstancias. No estaba en posición de exigir nada, ni de mandar callar a nadie, y tampoco podía correr el riesgo de despertar la ira de aquellos tipos, menos cuando estaba sola e indefensa. A buena hora venía a darse cuenta que las palabras que cierto castaño le dijera días atrás, no estaban del todo equivocadas…

_Ahora más que nunca debo de dejar de actuar en forma impulsiva…_

Al instante su ira se disipo. No era momento de perder el tiempo en detalles menores, era momento de enfocar su mente en lo difícil de su situación, y buscar una manera de liberarse. _¿Ahora como voy a salir?_, se preguntó. _Los policías vendrán por mí…_ se contestó de mala gana, para pronto volver a su realidad. El cuerpo especial de policía no conocía ese lugar. Ni siquiera sabían que existía, y mucho menos como llegar. _Solo Shikamaru conoce este lugar… pero él ahora debe estar metido en la cárcel, y por mi culpa._

En ese momento maldijo su mala suerte y su manera tan impulsiva de actuar. Había culpado a Shikamaru a la primera oportunidad y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en los hechos, y en las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarlo. Ya después encontraría la forma de solucionar aquel error. Si Shikamaru no iba a poder venir por ella, entonces ella misma debía encontrar la forma de salir de aquel lugar, sola.

Rápidamente, su mente comenzó a trabajar en busca de una forma para escapar. Comenzó a forcejear en forma sigilosa con las ataduras que sujetaban sus manos por detrás, mientras analizaba la habitación en la que se encontraba y a los hombres en ella, dispuesta a tomar cualquier ventaja que pudiera. Porque Sabaku No Temari no iba a quedarse sentadota sobre sus pompas esperando con cara de idiota a que su príncipe azul viniera a rescatarla en su caballo plateado como héroe de cuento de hadas trillado y malgastado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, cerca de aquel lugar, tres sombras se movían sigilosamente en medio de la oscuridad.

–Para no saber nada sobre el secuestro de la señorita Sabaku No, me parece que sabes demasiado. – comentó sarcástico el dueño de una de las sombras, un policía de curiosos cabellos platinados. –comenzando por el camino para llegar hasta aquí.

–Te lo dije, Kakashi – se adelantó en hablar otra sombra. – ¡El mocoso nos ha estado viendo la cara de idiotas todo este tiempo!

Molesto, el dueño de la tercera sombra se dio la vuelta y, luego de hacer señas a las otras dos para que guardaran silencio, les recriminó airado.

–¿Quieren guardar silencio? – soltó en tono de superioridad. Grave error.

–¡Pero quien te has creído tú para…! –

El policía más alto levantó la el puño dispuesto a estamparlo sobre el menor. Pero antes que pudiera actuar, fue detenido hábilmente por su superior.

–Cálmate Gai. – le dijo en tono de reproche el policía Hatake, para luego voltearse hacia el más joven y dirigirse a él. – Supongo que después nos darás una buena explicación para todo esto.

El aludido solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y contestar torpemente con un "si", sin prestarle mayor atención al asunto. En ese momento, otras eran las preocupaciones que embargaban su mente.

_Voy por ti, Temari…_

Un chasquido de dedos del jefe de policía, en pleno rostro, le hizo volver a la realidad. Aún desorientado, comenzó a palmearse con las manos las mejillas una y otra vez, en un intento por volver a enfocar su mente. Una vez que estuvo de vuelta al mundo terrenal, el castaño se dio la vuelta y continuó con su labor como guía, ignorando por completo a ambos policías, quienes no dejaban de mirarlo y de intercambiar palabras entre ellos.

.

Llevaban caminando durante horas en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, utilizando como únicos instrumentos de orientación un viejo mapa, una brújula desgastada y la simple posición de las estrellas; objetos que resultaron más que suficiente para el castaño. No por nada la antigua residencia de los Hokages había sido durante años, su centro de juegos y el de sus amigos, cuando apenas eran unos niños.

De pronto, Shikamaru detuvo sus pasos y se sentó en el suelo, indicándoles a los policías que se sentaran junto a él. Una vez ubicados, el castaño sacó un viejo y gastado pergamino de la mochila que llevaba cargando en la espalda (mochila que fue preparada cuidadosamente por su amiga Ino, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones dadas por él) y lo extendió en la superficie plana sobre la arena, para luego comenzar a dar instrucciones.

–Estamos a menos de cien metros estas murallas que ven acá. – con el dedo señaló unas líneas punteadas que resaltaban del amarillento y viejo pergamino. – Ellos no tienen vigilantes en estas tres partes – continuó mientras indicaba con el dedo tres puntos en lo largo de la línea que indicaba la muralla.

–Entiendo. – intervino el policía de peinado extraño. – por eso nos dijiste que debíamos ser tres los que viniéramos, nosotros dos y tú. – pronto comenzó a exaltarse para continuar hablando. –¡Y con mi gran fuerza y tu inteligencia, pronto llegaremos hasta donde está la señorita Temari y la rescataremos, y…¡

Shikamaru lo observó al extraño policía con la mirada confundida y con una ceja levantada. Hasta ese momento, apenas había tenido oportunidad de ver al sujeto un par de veces, y en ambas ocasiones solo había recibido golpes de él. Pero ahora, al verlo actuando de esa manera extraña, sentía que comenzaba a perderle el respeto.

–Si, si, eso. – le cortó con desdén su superior, quien parecía estar tan avergonzado como el mismo Shikamaru. – ¿Podrías seguir?

El castaño observó son sospecha al otro policía, antes de asentir. Este se veía más sereno de lo esperado, como si estuviera de excursión o de día de campo, en vez de estar a punto de meterse a la zona más peligrosa de toda Konoha. Al parecer, también le faltaba mucho por conocer de este otro policía.

Sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas.

–Como les estaba diciendo antes que me interrumpieran... – observó con molestia al policía de las amplias cejas, antes de continuar. –cada uno se introducirá por uno de estos puntos, y luego seguirá la ruta que les voy a marcar. – sacó un lápiz de su mochila y trazó líneas desde los tres puntos, las que terminaron encontrándose justo en la cochera de los ladrones. – Solo debemos inspeccionar las rutas indicadas y luego dirigirnos a este punto, donde nos encontraremos. – dijo señalando el punto indicado anteriormente.

–Quieres que hagamos un reconocimiento sin ser vistos, para luego reunirnos e intercambiar toda la información que hayamos obtenido en nuestro camino, ¿Cierto?

–Sí. – afirmó con seguridad Shikamaru. – y será más fácil cubrir la zona sin ser detectados, siendo solo tres.

–¿Y como nos vamos a guiar adentro, si solo hay un mapa? – atinó a preguntar el policía de las extrañas mallas verdes.

–Eso ya lo tengo cubierto. – el joven abrió nuevamente su mochila, y de ésta sacó dos pliegos grandes de papel con el mismo diagrama anterior. Ante la mirada confundida de los policías, comenzó a hablar. – Pedí que me hicieran copias de este mapa para ustedes.

Al instante, les hizo entrega a cada uno de los policías él de las copias respectivas, las cuales ya habían sido marcadas con las rutas a seguir para cada uno de ellos.

Antes que se dispusieran a partir, una mano se posó sobre el castaño, deteniéndolo.

–Un momento… – soltó con aire de sospecha Gai. – ¿Y como sabemos que no vas a escapar, o que nos vas a delatar?

Antes que el Nara pudiera alegar algo a su favor, el policía de cabellos platinados se adelantó a dar la respuesta a su compañero.

–Eso lo tengo cubierto yo, no te preocupes. – sonriendo, el Hatake señaló con el índice al tobillo del Nara, que estaba envuelto por un cinto negro con un pequeño dispositivo pegado a él. – si se intenta escapar, lo electrocuto.

Ante la respuesta del jefe de policía, su compañero rió a carcajadas complacido junto con él, mientras que Shikamaru solo atinó a soltar una risa nerviosa. Después de todo, llevaba la peor parte del chiste.

Luego de estar preparados, los tres involucrados asintieron y se dispusieron a cumplir con la primera parte del plan, una simple labor de reconocimiento. O al menos, eso era lo que los otros dos pensaban…

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba recorriendo los pasadizos de la antigua mansión de los Hokages por segunda vez en menos de una semana, más preocupado en Temari que en su propia seguridad, concentrándose en hacer memoria de todos y cada uno de los datos que recordaba de su última vez en ese lugar, y la información otorgada por los policías al momento de informarle del segundo secuestro.

_El tatuaje que vio Hinata…_ meditó al recordar el gráfico que hicieron del tatuaje que vió la chica Hyuuga en su atacante, igual a uno de los tatuajes que exhibiera en su enorme brazo el sujeto que los interceptara a él y a Temari la vez anterior, cuando ambos estaban huyendo de su primer secuestro. Ese monstruo llamado _Souta_.

"_En que zona trabajas…"_ recordó las palabras dichas por ese mismo sujeto Dichas palabras recién cobraron sentido para el castaño al momento de observar el viejo mapa de la construcción. Si, tenía sentido dividir la ciudad de Konoha en zonas, de la misma manera que estaba dividida la vieja y abandonada mansión de los Hokages.

_El té que derramó Sakura en su traje…_ recordó, para luego pensar en la muestra que la Haruno obtuvo del veneno que ingirieron, y que rápidamente fue analizado por los policías. Por lo que habían averiguado, dicha sustancia tenía un efecto de tiempo límitado, y seguún sus cálculos, debía estar a punto de terminar…

.

Continuó su recorrido por los pasillos de la enorme y antigua construcción, hasta llegar a la zona este – la cual pudo deducir como la zona en la que trabajaba el tal Souta – y comenzó a recorrerla por completo. Si no lograba encontrar a la rubia en aquel lugar, al menos podría encontrar a la joven que la envenenó.

De pronto, sintió una serie de pasos suaves que iban en su dirección. Se escondió tras unas enormes cajas que encontró en el camino (que al parecer contenían artefactos electrodomésticos de contrabando) y esperó paciente a ver de quienes se trataban.

Se trataba de dos jovencitas que hablaban y reían tranquilamente como cualquier par de adolescentes alrededor de los quinces. Por la imagen que proyectaban, hubieran podido ser confundidas fácilmente como amigas de las molestas primas de Ino, o hijas de familia adinerada, de no ser por la escasa y desgastada vestimenta que llevaban encima, y los enormes tatuajes que recorrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, en especial sus brazos. Una de ellas llevaba en manos una bandeja con un vaso con un líquido oscuro, y un plato con una masa acuosa en él, y ambas se dirigían hacia el final del pasillo.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado al ver a las jóvenes perderse hacia el final del pasillo, y se dispuso continuar con su camino, hasta que un pensamiento lo detuvo. ¿Un momento, por qué levarán una bandeja con comida hacia esa habitación? Su ingeniosa mente solo pudo darle una respuesta. Temari…

El único problema, era poder seguir a las susodichas, sin ser descubierto.

_Mendokusai…_

El castaño resopló fastidiado y levantó la mirada, como si en el techo fuera a encontrar la solución a sus problemas. De pronto sonrió. Sobre su cabeza, encontró una rejilla vieja y oxidada que comunicaba con el antiguo conducto de ventilación.

Hábilmente, dio un salto y logró sujetarse con las manos del fierro oxidado y cruzado que protegía la entrada al conducto, y luego jaló con fuerza hacia abajo, logrando con ello desencajar la pieza de metal. Revisó una vez más a ambos lados, y volvió a saltar hacia el techo para luego deslizarse hábilmente por la entrada que acababa de abrir, la cuál luego se dispuso a sellar.

Ya en el interior, prendió una linterna que llevaba en su mochila y echó un rápido vistazo a lo que tenía enfrente. Terminó encontrándose con una serie de vías y conductos abandonados y malgastados por el paso de los años y la falta de mantenimiento, conductos que alguna vez sirvieran como sistema de ventilación del edificio. Respiró hondo y luego se dispuso a avanzar, siguiendo las voces de las jovencitas que segundos atrás encontrara con aquella bandeja en la mano.

El camino se le hizo dificultoso la mayor parte del tiempo. Tuvo que avanzar arrastrándose mientras sacaba las telarañas que constantemente se atravesaban en su camino. De pronto, las voces bajo él se detuvieron y escuchó como llamaban a una puerta, de la que contestó una voz ronca. "Aún no despierta" fue todo lo que dijo, antes de volver a cerrar dicha puerta, de golpe.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió como el corazón le palpitaba, al darse cuenta que había llegado a su destino. Revisó nuevamente el mapa, para darse con que estaba sobra la última habitación del pasillo. No tardó mucho en encontrar otra reja similar a la que arrancara segundos atrás, que probablemente le iba a permitir observar en el interior de la habitación. Se aproximó a ella, y se dispuso a observar.

_No puede ser…_

Los ojos se le desorbitaron y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para evitar soltar un fuerte grito de ira, al ver la escena que tenía frente a él. Ahí estaba ella, Temari, atada de manos y piernas en una sucia y destartalada silla, siendo objeto de burla de sus guardianes, quienes no desperdiciaban oportunidad en mostrar cuán vulgares y bajos podían llegar a ser. Pero eso no iba a ser lo peor…

Pronto un individuo se acercó con las peores intenciones hacia la chica de la arena, y con una enorme y sádica sonrisa en el rostro. La escena que terminó viendo frente a sus ojos lo indignó tanto que hasta sintió que se le revolvían las tripas del asco. Tuvo que voltear para no continuar viendo, antes de que su ira pudiera más con su capacidad de autocontrol. _No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de sacarla de ese lugar, de la forma más estúpida_. Se intentó convencer a sí mismo, mientras volvía los ojos para continuar viendo lo que estaba pasando, justo debajo de él…

* * *

Dentro de la habitación, Temari se encontraba aún sentada en esa misma vieja y sucia silla, atada de manos y pies, mostrándose inconsciente ante los guardias mientras aún continuaba forcejeando discretamente con las ataduras en sus manos; soportando estoicamente lo difícil de su situación.

Su futuro era incierto. Encerrada en un cuartucho apestoso, a merced de quince individuos que no dejaban de hablar de ella de la forma más sucia que pudiera imaginar, mientras reían y tomaban grandes tragos de licor barato.

De pronto, y de forma sospechosa, las risas cesaron. Agudizó su sentido del oído y apenas pudo sentir unos pasos que se arrastraban lentamente hacia ella, acompañados de una risa burlona. Se trataba de un sujeto de aspecto vulgar y torpe, uno que no dejaba de mirarla en forma lasciva y que al parecer ya se había aburrido de sólo burlarse de ella_._

–Veamos que tiene la señorita embajadora para ofrecer… – comentó sugerente mientras iba avanzando hacia ella, logrando con ello ganarse los silbidos y gritos de aliento de sus compañeros.

Al llegar al lado de la Sabaku No, el individuo la cogió de los cabello y levantó su cabeza para luego, y con descaro, comenzar a sujetarse de forma grotesca sus partes íntimas, demostrando lo muy excitado que estaba.

–Mira lo que yo tengo para ofrecer. – soltó con voz ronca, ante las burlas de los demás. – Ahora quiero ver lo que tú tienes para ofrecer…

Al instante, soltó su miembro para dirigir su mano sin reparo hacia el cuerpo de ella, hacia su busto. No contento con ello, luego se aproximó hasta el oído de ella y, apretando con fuerza su busto, comenzó a gritarle miles de obscenidades, describiendo con lujo de detalles lo que le tenía pensado hacer con ella en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Con ello solo logró hacer reír más a sus compañeros, y "divertirse un poco".

Temari tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y demostrar toda su capacidad de autocontrol para no levantarse y darle un certero golpe en el rostro a ese individuo. Lo único que la mantenía fuerte era su propia decisión y la seguridad que tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de escapar. Después de todo, ya estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo…

.

Aún no se imaginaba que lo peor aún estaba por ocurrir.

.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. El silencio se hizo infernal por unos instantes, mientras todos observaban con temor hacia la pieza de madera que acababa de abrirse. Apenas pudieron distinguir una sombra, una sombra de descomunal tamaño e imponente presencia, que los hizo palidecer en el acto.

El recién llegado sonrió de medio lado al ver la reacción que causó su llegada en los demás, reacción a la que, a pesar de estar ya acostumbrado a verla casi a diario, no dejaba de agradarle.

–Salgan todos… ¡¡¡Ahora!!!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando con ello asustar aún más a los presentes. Más de uno estuvo a punto de salir corriendo del lugar, pero todos se armaron del poco valor que les quedaba y voltear a mirar al líder de su grupo, casi rogándole con la mirada…

El mayor observó con recelo la escena, analizándo el asunto. Era consciente de que, por más que él y todos sus hombres debieran seguir órdenes, ninguno de ellos iba a estar dispuestos a arriesgar su vida enfrentarse a _**él**_, ni siquiera considerando la enorme diferencia de quince contra uno.

–Si le pasa algo, yo no respondo. – contestó de mala, antes dar la orden de salir al resto de sus compañeros.

La puerta se cerró tras el último guardia que pasó a través de ella, y en la habitación solo quedaron dos personas. La embajadora de Suna, y el mismo individuo al que ella, días atrás, embaucara de la forma más estúpida y ridícula posible.

–¿Me recuerdas, mocosa?

La Sabaku No sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz. Sin embargo, supo mantener la compostura del caso.

–Vamos niñita mimada, ¡Ya deja esa actuación! – gritó con fuerza el individuo, casi al borde de perder la paciencia. – según me dijo Hiyori, el efecto del veneno debió haber terminado hace mucho…

El corazón de la rubia continuó palpitando en forma acelerada, mientras que la respiración poco a poco se le comenzaba a agitar. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza e intentó concentrarse en mantenerse lo más tranquila posible. _Solo unos segundos más y…_

De repente, y tomándola por sorpresa, el enorme sujeto levantó con una mano una enorme y antigua silla de fierro, una que por lo menos debía pesar lo mismo o más que ella, y la estampó con fuerza contra el suelo, frente a ella. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y logró contener un grito ahogado, continuando en su fingido estado de inconsciencia. Para su suerte, su cabeza estaba suspendida y tenía la vista fija en el suelo, lo que le permitía ocultar su rostro de su agresor.

–No sabes las ganas que tenía de volver a verte, mocosa embustera. – Soltó burlón Souta mientras tomaba asiento en la silla. – tenía muchas ganas de vengarme de ti.

Temari tragó saliva y en ese momento se arrepintió de haber engañado aquel día a ese hombre, pero ya nada podía hacer para cambiar aquello. Ahora más que nunca, ella debía ser valiente y conservar la calma el mayor tiempo posible.

Sin embargo, también era consciente de que el tiempo se le estaba acabando…

–¿Acaso tienes idea de la humillación que me causaste, cuando me diste aquella paliza? – volvió a hablar él en tono amenazante. – Me hiciste quedar como un estúpido…

Tardó un poco en recordar, pero pronto llegaron a la mente de la embajadora de Suna una serie de recuerdos, del primer enfrentamiento que tuviera con sus secuestradores. En aquella ocasión, había logrado noquear con un certero golpe de su talón a un inmenso sujeto que cargaba un cuchillo en la mano, el primero que se lanzó a atacarlos. _Así que él era ese sujeto…_

–Y la forma en la que me engañaste ese día – volvió a hablar en voz alta el tipo, recordando su segundo encuentro con ella. – No sabes los problemas que me gané por tu culpa…

A pesar de lo difícil de su situación, continuó conservando la paciencia. Era cierto que corría mucho peligro, pero ya había tomado su decisión. Iba a continuar con su estrategia inicial, fingiendo inconsciencia; pero no lo iba a hacer para esperar a que llegara Shikamaru a rescatarla, porque muy probablemente él estaba en esos momentos metido en alguna celda de la prisión de Konoha; o para esperar a que la policía viniera a salvarla, porque de seguro que ni sabían como llegar hasta aquel lugar. En esos momentos, solo se tenía a sí misma.

–Ahora vamos a ver como te salvas de esta…– dijo sugerente Souta a la vez que se erguía frente a ella, aproximando su intimidad al rostro de ella. – Te voy a hacer gritar como una cría…

La chica de Suna sintió como se le tensaron los músculos del cuello, al escuchar la última frase dicha su agresor. Palideció y sintió como se le erizaba la piel, con cada segundo que el sujeto frente a ella se le acercaba en forma peligrosa_. No puede ser…_ No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber lo que Souta tenía pensado hacer con ella. Ahora más que nunca, debía encontrar una oportunidad para huir, y rápido, antes que la situación se le escapara de las manos, y antes de tener que verse obligada a un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, uno en el que por lejos llebaba las de perder.

_Vamos, piensa Temari, piensa, piensa…_

De pronto, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la Sabaku No.

* * *

Shikamaru sintió que los ojos se le desorbitaban en el momento que presenció la escena. _¿Qué rayos piensa hacerle ese animal a Temari?_ Se preguntó con cólera marcada en los ojos, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía de la ira e indignación. _Ese maldito no va a tocar a Temari, no si yo puedo evitarlo…_ se dijo mientras apretaba el puño, dispuesto a perder la compostura.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Nara Shikamaru dejó que su corazón dominara sus movimientos y cegara por completo su pensamiento, y terminó actuando de la manera más impulsiva y… estúpida que se pudiera imaginar…

–¡Noooo! – gritó al momento de arrancar con fuerza la rejilla que lo separaba de la habitación, dispuesto a saltar con todo hacia el interior, hacia su presa.

Una vez con el camino libre, y en un movimiento total y completamente no planeado, el hasta entonces genio de la familia Nara saltó desde su ubicación hasta entonces estratégica, para caer sobre ese maldito de Souta, dispuesto a ponerlo en su lugar.

A final, terminó chocando en forma estrepitosa contra el cuerpo de su enorme y fornida presa, logrando apenas moverlo unos centímetros y despeinarle un poco el cabello. Pero para él, aquello fue como chocar contra un enorme muro de piedra, sobre el cuál terminó rebotando para luego caer pesado contra el suelo.

.

Temari levantó la mirada al momento de reconocer al dueño de aquella voz, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la entrada "triunfal" de su príncipe azul, tan patético y deprimente.

Por su parte, Souta volteó burlón para ver al muchacho que segundos atrás pretendiera atacarlo, ahora tendido en el suelo, dándole la espalda a Temari.

–Vaya, parece que también vino tu amiguito… – soltó emocionado mientras levantaba los puños burlonamente, con claras intenciones de hacer puré de Shikamaru.

A Temari le brillaron los ojos de la emoción. Por fin había llegado la oportunidad que tanto había esperado. Aprovechando la distracción del asaltante, la embajadora de Suna se movió con rapidez para desatar el nudo que sujetaba aún sus piernas, para poder actuar con comodidad.

–¡Auch! – se estremeció al escuchar el primer golpe estamparse en el rostro del Nara, pero continuó con su labor.

En el menor tiempo posible, la forastera logró liberar sus piernas, y rápidamente se dispuso a actuar. Con una mano, sujetó las gruesas sogas que hasta segundos atrás sujetaran sus manos y piernas, y las lanzó acertadamente hacia los tobillos de Souta, provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio. No conforme con ello, luego se impulsó sobre la silla en la que estuviera sujeta hasta hacía unos momentos, y dio un acertado salto hacia su presa, para terminar estampando el talón de su pie derecho contra la nuca de éste, casi a la altura del cuello.

La impresión del golpe recibido, sumado a la pérdida de equilibrio provocada por las sogas en sus pies, terminó por provocar la perdida total de equilibrio en el enorme adversario, quien terminó cayendo pesado contra el suelo.

Solo para asegurar su victoria, la rubia se acercó al cuerpo de su víctima y, luego de escupirle en el rostro, le asestó otro golpe a la altura del cuello, por detrás, logrando que perdido el conocimiento por completo.

.

* * *

–¿Ves lo que te pasa por actuar en forma impulsiva? – comentó ácidamente al momento de tenderle la mano a Shikamaru, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

–Si, claro, búrlate todo lo que quieras. – contestó de mala gana el castaño a las burlas de la Sabaku No, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad. – No se porque pero todo lo que se relaciona a ti, termina siendo demasiado problemático.

Quedaron uno frente al otro, y ambos se observaron por unos instantes para luego reirse a gusto de la situación. El que venía a rescatar a la indefensa damisela, había terminado siendo rescatado, por la mismísima a la que venia a rescatar. El genio de Konoha terminó derribado en el suelo por actuar como idiota, y la impulsiva y nada paciente embajadora de Suna terminó derribando a su peligroso atacante, demostrando que podía llegar a ser más inteligente que un genio.

Continuaron riéndose por unos instantes más, hasta que poco a poco éstas fueron bajando de intensidad, terminando por desaparecer. Se observaron por unos instantes, ambos con miles de cosas que decir al otro, pero sin el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Un incómodo silencio se formó en el ambiente.

.

.

–Yo… – intentó hablar la chica de Suna, dispuesta a pedirle disculpas a Shikamaru, pero las palabras le fallaron.

–Lo siento. – antes que ella pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar, Shikamaru se le adelantó.

–¿Lo… sientes? – preguntó ella con sorpresa. – Pero… tú no has hecho nada malo, al menos no tan malo como mandarte a la cárcel, a demás todo esto es por mi culpa y…

–Pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no…

De repente, Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y puso de inmediato un dedo sobre los suaves y rojizos labios de Temari, antes de que ésta dijera algo. –Silencio. – apenas atinó a decir.

Pronto pudieron escuchar una serie de pasos en el pasillo fuera de la habitación, los que terminaron alejándose de ellos. Se habían salvado por el momento, pero la situación no iba a durar así para siempre.

_¿Y ahora que hago?_ La mente del castaño comenzó a elaborar una estrategia para escapar. Si salían por los pasillos, los descubrirían. Si ambos se iban por los conductos de ventilación, no tardarían en sospechar, sobre todo al ver la rejilla que tapaba la entrada en el suelo, ahora destrozada. Maldijo la hora en la que la arrojó con fuerza, pero ya no tenía sentido lamentarse de ello. Solo quedaba una alternativa…

–Tienes que salir por donde yo entré. – Rápidamente, Shikamaru cogió de la mano a Temari y le entregó el viejo pergamino con el diagrama completo de la ciudad. –Sigue el camino marcado y llegarás hasta este punto. – dijo señalando el punto de encuentro con los policías. – ahí te encontrarás con el jefe de policía Hatake y su extraño compañero.

–E... espera. – le interrumpió la rubia. – Por qué me dices todo esto… – sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, y con tristeza notó como los desviaba de los suyos. – ¿Acaso no piensas venir conmigo?

El Nara observó hacia el suelo, y se vio obligado a explicarle a la Sabaku No sus razones.

–Si nos vamos los dos juntos, descubrirán que fue por los conductos, por la tapa que está en el suelo rota. – dijo levantando la mirada, observándola. – en cambio, si yo me quedo, puedo ganar algo de tiempo para ti hasta que te encuentres con los policías y te saquen de aquí.

–Pero tú no podrás solo contra ellos…

–No te preocupes por mí. – fingió seguridad ante sus palabras, antes de hablar. – Yo estaré bien.

Temari observó a los ojos de Shikamaru, y en ese momento sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella. Él tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Su lógica era perfecta e impecable, pero también resultaba altamente detestable. ¿Cómo iba a dejar solo a Shikamaru a merced de sabe Kami cuantos maleantes? ¿Cómo iba a huir como una cobarde, dejando que él se sacrificara por ella? No, ella no podía hacer eso.

Volvió por un instante a la realidad y observó con precisión hacia el frente, para encontrarse con el rostro de Shikamaru a escasos centímetros de su rostro. _¿En que momento me acerqué tanto a él?_ Se preguntó con sorpresa. Intentó obligarse a reaccionar, pero ya no era consciente de sus actos. Sintió que su cuerpo continuaba moviéndose por propio impulso, cada vez aproximándose más y más hacia él. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

–Te… Temari, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con sorpresa el castaño, al ver como lentamente los brazos de la embajadora de Suna comenzaban a rodear su cuello.

El corazón de Shikamaru comenzó a latir con fuerza ante el contacto de la suave y tersa piel de la Sabaku No, contra la suya. _¿Por qué justo ahora?_ Se preguntó con sorpresa, para de pronto notar que ya sus manos había rodeado hábilmente la cintura de ella, y comenzaban a ejercer presión en sobre el frágil cuerpo de la rubia, contra el suyo. _¿Qué me está pasando?_

Antes que ambos pudieran encontrar respuesta a su interrogante, el deseo de la carne y las hormonas alborotadas, producto de la excitación y el peligro que estaban viviendo en esos momentos, y la pasión contenida que ambos se negaban a aceptar, terminó dominándolos por completo.

Con avidez, los hambrientos labios de Shikamaru se posaron con fuerza sobre los deseables y tersos labios de Temari quien lo recibió sin hacer objeción alguna, arrebatándole con fuerza un beso apasionado.

Pronto el simple contacto de los labios le quedó escaso al castaño, quien comenzó a succionar con sed los carnosos labios de la rubia, solicitando acceso a aquel húmedo lugar que tanto deseara explorar. El acceso le fue permitido, y con rapidez introdujo su lengua en la boca de Temari, permitiéndose explorar con curiosidad y deseo cada rincón de su ser, a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo con la boca del castaño, masajeando con deseo la lengua de éste y bebiendo del delicioso manjar de sus labios. Los dedos de la rubia pronto terminaron jugueteando traviesamente con el cabello del castaño, empujándolo hacia ella, mientras que las manos de Shikamaru recorrían con precisión la delicada espalda de Temari, apretándola más hacia él, en un esfuerzo por sentirla completamente suya…

Un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, pasión contenida luego de tantas experiencias vividas junta, y deseo de quedarse en aquella posición para siempre, sin tener que separarse nunca más.

.

Pronto sus pulmones clamaron por un poco de oxígeno, y de mala gana se vieron obligados a separarse. Apenas pudieron ser conscientes de lo que acababan de hacer, y ambos se observaron por unos instantes, agitados y abochornados, sin saber que decir. Las mejillas de la embajadora de Suna se habían colorado de un suave rosa, que la hicieron ver tierna dentro de lo posible ante los ojos del castaño.

Por un instante, Shikamaru se sintió en el cielo, pero pronto sintió otros pasos aproximarse hacia ellos, y se vio obligado a recordar el lugar donde estaban. Con tristeza en los ojos, soltó su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Temari, y tuvo que actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

–Tienes que irte rápido…

–Pero yo… – intentó alegar la Sabaku No, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por el castaño.

–No objetes, te vas y punto. – ordenó tajante el castaño. Grave error.

–No, no me voy.

–¿Que?

–Lo que oíste. No me voy.

–No seas problemática y ya vete. – intentó ser duro con ella, pero no funcionó. Eso no iba a funcionar…

–He dicho que me quedo.

Pronto ambos se vieron envueltos en una terrible discusión. Los gritos comenzaron a oírse hasta las afueras de la habitación, llamando la atención de todos.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ambos detuvieron el curso de la pelea y voltearon con sorpresa para encontrarse con un grupo de cinco hombres que los observaba desde la puerta con mala expresión en el rostro, sobre todo luego de ver a su compañero tendido en el suelo inconsciente.

Antes que pudieran reaccionar, otro grito llamó la atención de ambos…

–¡¡¡Huracán de la Hoja!!!

Con sorpresa, vieron como una mancha verde apenas distinguible llegó girando de la nada para derribar a los cinco maleantes, de un solo movimiento. Por un momento, hasta sintieron lástima por ellos…

Pronto otra voz los despertó de su sorpresa.

–Y que están esperando para irse… – pudieron distinguir otra figura ingresando en la habitación, una de cabellos platinados y rostro cubierto hasta a altura de la nariz. – ¿O acaso necesitan una invitación por escrito?

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

**Comentario de la autora:** Quiero agradecer a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia. Se suponía que éste iba a ser el capítulo final, pero otra vez me excedí. Lo siento.


	9. Capítulo 8

**YA CAERÁS, MI HERMOSA AMARGADA**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Yo también te amo.**

**.**

_Pronto otra voz los despertó de su sorpresa._

–_Y que están esperando para irse… – pudieron distinguir otra figura ingresando en la habitación, una de cabellos platinados y rostro cubierto hasta a altura de la nariz. – ¿O acaso necesitan una invitación por escrito?_

Los ojos de Shikamaru casi se le desorbitaron de las cuencas, al reconocer a sus… "salvadores"

–¿Jefe Hatake? – preguntó con asombro. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia el otro policía, el que en un solo movimiento derribado con aparente facilidad a sus atacantes, para encontrarlo con una sonrisa destellante y con el dedo pulgar levantado, en señal de victoria. Apenas de verlo, levantó una ceja y se tensó de los nervios. – y…usted, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Que… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – soltó con desgano el jefe de policía mientras comenzaba a avanzar lentamente hacia él. – Pues yo diría que estábamos… – chasqueó los dedos una y otra vez, buscando las palabras adecuadas. – Estábamos… – detuvo sus pasos y se rascó la cabeza, confundido, para luego volteó hacia su subordinado. – Gai… ¿Cómo se dice? Salvando su…

–¿Maldito trasero? – completó sonriente y enérgico la oración, el policía de mallas verdes.

–Sí, eso mismo – volvió a girar hacia el menor, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. – les estábamos salvando el maldito trasero.

Temari observó la escena con confusión total en el rostro. En definitiva, no se esperaba tanta familiaridad entre Shikamaru y los miembros del escuadrón de policía que lo habían arrestado días atrás. Por cierto, ¿Cómo Shikamaru se había salido de la cárcel para llegar hasta ella y "rescatarla"? ¿Y por qué el jefe Hatake y su compañero no estaban esposando a Shikamaru para llevárselo preso? Al parecer, se había perdido de mucho durante todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente en aquella apestosa habitación, pero pronto obtendría las respuestas que tanto necesitaba…

–Shikamaru… – La Sabaku se giró hacia el aludido y, con el rostro serio, lo interrogó. – ¿Me podrías explicar que está pasado aquí? ¿Cómo lograste escapar de la cárcel para llegar hasta acá? ¿Y que hacen ellos aquí, contigo?

Shikamaru observó a Temari sin saber como contestar, y confundido por el cambio tan repentino en ella. La que hasta hace poco le sonreía y hasta le besaba, jurando que no lo dejaría solo, ahora lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Sacudió la cabeza y vaciló con torpeza antes de buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo sucedido

–Bueno, la verdad es que llegamos aun acuerdo y…– comenzó a hablar, pero antes que pudiera explicarse, ella se le adelantó.

–¿Acaso te han encontrado inocente? – preguntó más molesta que contenta. La no respuesta del cuestionado solo logró enojarla aún más. – No me digas que ya te liberaron, y que tú ni siquiera tuviste la consideración de ir a mi hotel, o darme una llamada telefónica para avisarme que estabas libre y…

El castaño observó aún confundido la actitud de la embajadora de Suna, pero pronto razonó consigo mismo. _Siendo Temari, es lo menos que podía esperar de ella_. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en ese preciso momento – cuando no era el momento para sonrisas – y se vio tentado a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos las tersas mejillas de la rubia, que se habían encarnado ligeramente debido a la exaltación del momento. Pero pronto su mete reaccionó, y la precaución y el instinto de supervivencia pudieron más en él, y se detuvo.

Volvió a observar a la rubia frente a sus ojos, y se sintió maravillado con solo verla. Tenía que admitirlo, realmente la amaba, y mucho. Pero no la amaba solo por la belleza de sus ojos verde esmeralda, o por su increíble y apetitoso cuerpo – que incluso en aquellas condiciones, seguía viéndose igual o aún más deseable – o por ser la chica más deseada en toda Suna, y una de las más famosas en Konoha. La amaba simplemente por ser ella misma, por su carácter tan cambiante, por esa pose tan altiva e intimidante. La amaba por completo, y en todas y cada una de sus facetas, todas demasiado problemáticas, y todas perfectas para él. Lástima que él no fuera perfecto para ella.

Resopló con fuerza antes de disponerse a explicarle a grandes rasgos su verdadera situación. Luego tendría tiempo de hablar largo y tendido discusión con ella, y explicarle los detalles menores de su plan. Después de todo, estando en la cárcel iba a tiene tiempo hasta de sobra.

–No te oculte nada, Temari. Vine con ellos. – confesó con la mirada agachada. – y aún soy su preso.

Al instante, el Nara señaló con el índice su tobillo, en donde tenía sujeto el dispositivo que le implantara Kakashi horas atrás, el mismo que se usaba para evitar que los presos con alto grado de peligro escaparan.

–Entonces…

–Cuando vuelva a Konoha, regresaré a la cárcel.

Temari tragó saliva y observó con angustia a Shikamaru luego de escuchar sus palabras, sin saber que decir. Éste desvió la mirada al notar el dolor reflejado en los ojos de ella. Se odiaba a sí mismo por causarle tanta preocupación, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Él era un criminal declarado, o al menos confeso, uno de los más peligrosos que podían existir. Y su destino era la cárcel de Konoha.

El silencio reinó la habitación por unos instantes, hasta que éste fue roto por el policía de pose extraña y mallas verdes, quien hasta entonces había estado revisando los alrededores de la habitación, siempre vigilante.

–Kakashi… – su voz se oyó tajante y apenas le dirigió la mirada a su superior, una mirada más que seria. No hizo falta que dijera nada más.

El jefe de policía observó serio la expresión en el rostro de su subordinado, y asintió al entender su significado. Frunció el seño y sacó las manos de los bolsillos, para abrir y cerrar los puños, como si estuviera calentando para la acción. Luego se volteó hacia los menores, y con molestia notó que éstos no se movían. Al parecer, ellos no habían entendido el mensaje.

–Vienen más de ellos. – habló serio el Hatake, buscando llamar la atención de los menores. – Esto se va a poner feo dentro de poco, así que quiero que ustedes dos se me vayan ahora mismo, directo al punto quedamos en encontrarnos con Shikamaru. – luego caminó serio en dirección hacia su compañero.

El Nara asintió en el acto a la órden y cogió la mano de la Sabaku No, dispuesto a partir con ella. No logró moverla ni un milímetro. Ésta se encontraba con la mirada fija en el mayor, con un nudo en la garganta.

La embajadora de Suna respiró hondo y se armó de valor, antes de enfrentar al jefe de policía.

–Espere. – lo llamó con desesperación en su voz. El Hatake apenas detuvo sus pasos. –Shikamaru es inocente, él no puede volver a la cárcel, todo fue un error y…

Antes que pudiera continuar abogando por el castaño, el mayor desapareció de su vista. _¿Dónde está?_ Se preguntó confundida, y luego comenzó a voltear hacia los lados buscándolo, pero no lo encontró_. ¿Cómo le hizo para desaparecer? ¿Y tan rápido? ¿Y a donde rayos se ha metido? _

Aun continuaba con sus interrogantes, cuando de pronto, una incómoda sensación le recorrió la espalda y la dejó aún más desconcertada, tiesa y con el rostro desencajado. Había alguien detrás de ella. Apenas pudo sentir un calido aliento sobre su cuello que le confirmó el hecho, y en el acto se le erizaron los bellos de su blanca piel bajo la nuca, de los nervios. Su cuerpo se tensó y sintió los latidos del corazón acelerarse en forma rápida. ¿Quién rayos era? ¿En qué momento logró llegar hasta ahí? ¿Y… como?

Pronto, obtuvo las respuestas a sus dudas.

–Dígame, señorita Sabaku. – la voz serena del policía de cabellos platinados la tomó por sorpresa. – ¿Qué parte del… "se me van ahora", no entendió?

Lentamente, la mencionada volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro serio de Hatake Kakashi justo detrás de ella, a quien ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar. El mayor no mostraba ningún signo de agitación, ni el más mínimo rastro de sudor en su frente. Incluso, podía jurar que su peinado continuaba igual de despeinado que hasta hacía milésimas de segundo.

–Yo…

Ella intentó decir algo más que un simple monosílabo, pero no pudo. Por primera vez en su vida, Sabaku No Temari se había quedado sin palabras. Apenas pudo sentir un tirón de su mano derecha, donde segundos atrás la sujetara con fuerza Shikamaru.

–Será mejor que hagamos lo que dice, Temari.

Asintió ante las palabras del castaño, y se dispuso a seguir sus órdenes.

.

Shikamaru cruzó las manos y se las ofreció como soporte a Temari, quien en el acto posó el pie derecho sobre ellas y buscó equilibrio con sus manos sobre el hombro de éste. Una vez el castaño sintió firme la pisada de la rubia sobre sus manos, hizo esfuerzo y la impulsó con fuerza directo hacia el techo, lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera alcanzar la abertura por la que él entrara minutos atrás, la que comunicaba con el antiguo sistema de ventilación de la residencia.

La observó atento y con precaución mientras ella estaba suspendida de brazos y hacía esfuerzo para levantar el resto de su cuerpo, para luego introducirse en la cavidad frente a ella. Soltó un respiro de alivio al verla asomando su rostro desde el interior del conducto, y rió divertido al escuchar sus quejas. "Que está sucio", "que está lleno de bichos", algo así le pareció escuchar de ella. Para su suerte, aún no había visto las ratas.

.

El castaño echó un último vistazo hacia los policías antes de disponerse a ir tras Temari, y se terminó encontrando con la mirada confiada de ambos, quienes se veían más que exaltados por la pronta batalla que iban a tener.

A decir verdad, ambos policías le habían demostrado en menos de cinco minutos que eran más hábiles de lo que aparentaban. Uno con una gran fuerza y destreza en sabe Kamisama cuantas disciplinas y artes marciales, y el otro con una capacidad analítica y manipuladora total, sin considerar su impresionante velocidad y su aún desconocida habilidad para el combate. En definitiva, esos dos eran un par de cajas llenas de sorpresas.

–Nos vemos más tarde. – fue lo único que atinó a decirles, antes de desaparecer de su presencia.

* * *

Segundos después, una pelea totalmente desigual se estaba desarrollando en medio de la habitación de rehenes de la zona este de antigua pero nada abandonada residencia de los Hokages. Sí, era una pelea totalmente desigual, sobre todo para los pobres quince matones que habían sido enviados a ese lugar para terminar recibiendo la lección de sus vidas, cortesía de los dos más grandes y hábiles policías que poseía la división especial de seguridad nacional del estado de Konoha: Hatake Kasashi y Maito Gai.

–Este plan… – comentó el más alto de los dos, mientras esquivaba hábilmente un puño que por poco se le termina estampando en el rostro. – Creo que no está resultando como lo planeamos – terminó su frase para luego golpear con el puño en el estómago de su oponente. –¿Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías, verdad Kakashi?

–Por su puesto. – contestó el Hatake, al momento de enviar a volar a uno de sus oponentes, de una patada. – ¿Pero que podemos hacer para lograr que nos noqueen? – continuó, al momento de mandar al planeta de los sueños al último que quedaba en pie. – Tampoco podemos dejarnos atrapar tan fácilmente.

Vieron caer al último en el suelo, y ambos bufaron molestos. Apenas estaban comenzando a calentar, y ya habían acabado con sus oponentes. Dirigieron una mirada fría hacia sus atacantes, los cuales yacían en el suelo en estado de inconsciencia, y cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, con expresión de decepción total en sus rostros. Al parecer, esperaban recibir un mayor reto que solo quince mocosos con deficiencia de cerebro y exceso de esteroides, que apenas sabían repartir golpes torpemente a diestra y siniestra y no tenían la más mínima noción del verdadero significado de las "artes marciales".

–Me pregunto… ¿Quién acá podría noquearnos de un solo golpe? – comentó burlón el policía de las mallas ajustadas, para luego ver a su superior con la mirada fija en otra parte.

Siguió con la mirada hacia donde estaba observando su acompañante, para toparse con el enorme e inconsciente cuerpo de Souta en el suelo.

–Solo tenemos que despertarlo. – dijo el policía de cabellos platinados, más como una orden que como una sugerencia. Al instante, el otro asintió a las palabras de su compañero, entendiendo lo que se proponía éste.

Souta sería quien se encargara de "capturar" a ambos policías y llevarlos ante su líder, tal y como lo tenían ambos fríamente planeado.

* * *

Dos sombras se encontraban avanzando a gachas por el complejo y abandonado sistema de ventilación de la antigua residencia de los Hokages. Dirigiendo la marcha, y cargando una linterna en la mano, se encontraba Nara Shikamaru. Detrás de él, y sufriendo más de lo que nunca se había podido imaginar en su vida, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la orgullosa, prepotente, temeraria y nada miedosa Sabaku No Temari, más aterrada que nunca.

–¡Otra rata! – Soltó la rubia en un grito estridente, para luego llevarse la mano a la boca, evidentemente preocupada por su propia torpeza.

El que servía de guía detuvo el avance y, algo molesto, dio la vuelta para reprender a su acompañante. –¡No hagas ruido! – le advirtió con la mirada seria, en tono de reprimenda. Sin embargo, luego de ver la expresión de terror en ella, no pudo menos que sonreír ligeramente. Ver a la tan fuerte e imponente hermana mayor del Kazekage con expresión de miedo y pánico, era algo que no se podía ver todos los días.

Apenas llevaban cinco minutos desde que ambos jóvenes se habían adentrado en aquella vieja y olvidada construcción, pero para la embajadora de Suna esos habían sido los cinco peores minutos de su vida. Estaba siendo obligada por las circunstancias a enfrentar su más grande temor, lo único que la podía poner en estado de shock: ratas.

–No me imaginé que les tendrías tanto miedo. – soltó el castaño en un susurro, observándole con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. – ni que te fueran a comer o algo así.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de lo sucias que son? – contestó ella molesta y ofendida. – transmiten enfermedades, y son sucias y peludas, y grotescas, y inmundas, y…

–Y son infinitamente más pequeñas que tú, problemática.

Temari lo observó con el ceño fruncido, luego de escuchar sus palabras. Aquello bastante era cierto. Es más, todo lo dicho por Shikamaru era cierto. Las ratas en aquel lugar no pasaban de los diez centímetros, y apenas se habían topado cuatro o cinco en su camino. Y en ningún caso, habían intentado atacarlos o algo parecido, más bien, las había visto huir de su presencia para escabullirse en pequeños agujeros roídos en las paredes del lugar. Pero ningún argumento, por más válido que fuera, le iba a quitar de la mente a la Sabaku No, que esas las peores _asquerosas y grotescas ratas_ que había visto en su vida.

–¡Ahí hay otra! – volvió a gritar la rubia, olvidando por completo la reprimenda anterior.

Shikamaru respiró profundo y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su avance, resignado a tener que soportar los gritos de la rubia acompañándole en todo el camino, y asegurándose permanecer lejos de las rejas que comunicaban los conductos con las habitaciones, para evitar correr riesgo de ser escuchados por el enemigo. Sin embargo, y muy en el fondo, el castaño tenía que admitir que le gustaba poder ser testigo de aquella faceta desconocida de Temari, una que la hacía lucir, de cierta forma, como una verdadera damisela en peligro.

_Cuando vivamos juntos y seas la madre de mis hijos, no voy a dejar que ninguna rata ose aparecer en tu presencia, _pensó divertido, para pronto recordarse su propia situación y, con la mirada decepcionada, regresar a la realidad. _Hijos… como si eso pudiera llegar a ocurrir_.

Por unos instantes, se había olvidado del lío en que estaba metido. Él era un preso de la policía, que solo estaba siendo utilizado porque poseía información de utilidad en el caso del rescate de su… de la embajadora de Suna. Cuando los hombres del jefe Hatake lograran su objetivo, él terminaría volviendo a la cárcel de la que había salido, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

No tenía forma de demostrar su inocencia. Ni siquiera podía albergar la esperanza que alguno de los verdaderos secuestradores lo declarara inocente, ya que eso nunca ocurriría; y si por cruel casualidad del destino, algo similar ocurriese, nadie iba a creerlo.

.

Continuaron su avance entre gritos y otros, hasta que de pronto pudieron visualizar a lo lejos el final de su camino, en donde terminaba el conducto y quedaba el vacío frente a ellos. Habían llegado al punto acordado.

–Llegamos. – dijo con voz de alivio el castaño.

El Nara respiró hondo y se aproximó al final del conducto, para luego acomodarse en dicho lugar, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pequeña pared tras él, con las manos cruzadas tras la nuca y observando hacia el panorama frente a él, el enorme estacionamiento del lugar.

En esa posición se quedó unos segundos, con el rostro serio, meditando en lo oscuro de su futuro y casi olvidando por completo que no estaba solo.

Temari, por su parte, se quedó observándolo con el rostro preocupado, buscando la manera de llegar hasta él. A pesar de no tener el poder de leer la mente, ni de caracterizarse por ser una chica sensible de las necesidades y problemas de los demás, podía saber perfectamente que afligía al castaño…

–Shikamaru – lo observó con preocupación. – Ya se que no es el momento, pero…

–Tú misma lo has dicho. – cayó él a secas. – no es el momento.

Aquella respuesta solo consiguió despertar la ira de la Sabaku.

–¡Hey tú! – gritó en un susurro elevado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. – ¿¡Quién te has creído para dejarme con la palabra en la boca?!

La rubia lo observó por unos instantes esperando una respuesta de éste, pero no la obtuvo. Notó que él continuaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, bastante preocupado. _Él con tanto que pensar y yo acá gritándole como una loca…_ se dijo a sí misma, sintiéndose como una estúpida al haberle gritado de aquella manera. Después de todo, que él fuera a parar a la cárcel era, en cierta manera, culpa de ella. Resopló sonoramente antes de sentarse a su lado, en la misma posición de él.

–Siento… – titubeó antes de continuar. – siento haberte gritado, y siento haberte metido en todo esto.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Shikamaru abrió los ojos de golpe, y volteó a observarla a su lado, mudo de la impresión. ¿Acaso sus oídos le estaban engañando? ¿O su percepción de la realidad estaba fallando? ¿O acaso le había afectado tanto a Temari un día, sola y secuestrada, que ahora estaba desvariando? O tal vez…

Shikamaru dio la vuelta y fijó la mirada en los verdes ojos de Temari, buscando las respuestas a sus preguntas. En ellos, encontró calidez y sensibilidad, tristeza y culpa, sentimientos que nunca imaginó encontrar. _O será que por fin lo he logrado…_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello. Irónico. Justo cuando lograba abrir una puerta, otra se le cerraba en frente. Cuando el corazón de Temari estaba preparado para recibir otros sentimientos que no fueran orgullo y amor propio, él ya no iba a estar para dárselos.

–Yo… también lo siento. – dijo él, para sorpresa de ella.

Luego de decir aquello, volvió a su posición anterior, junto a ella observando el horizonte.

–No tienes nada que disculparte – contestó ella. – no debí presionarte, y tienes todo el derecho de no querer hablar conmigo en estos momentos y…

–No lo decía por eso. – volvió a cortar él, ante el asombro en ella. – Siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto.

Temari observó con cierta desilusión a los ojos el castaño. _¿Acaso… aún piensa que todo esto es por su culpa?_ pensó molesta. De pronto, algo en su mirada cambió.

–No es tu culpa. – esta vez, la rubia habló con voz tajante.

–Si lo es– contestó él con el mismo tono de voz.

–No lo es.

–Si.

–¡No! – Gritó ella con fuerza contenida, perdido por unos instantes el control de su temperamento.

Al instante, ambos se escondieron de la vista hacia el exterior y luego inspeccionaron con sutileza el panorama frente a ellos. Para su suerte, no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para notar su presencia.

Viéndose fuera de peligro, los dos jóvenes suspiraron aliviados, para luego terminar volviéndose a mirar a los ojos.

–Shikamaru… – se adelantó ella a hablar. – quiero que quede claro que…

–No trates de eximirme. – le interrumpió él. – se que tengo culpa en todo esto.

–¿Quieres dejarme terminar? – cortó ella, esperando una señal afirmativa en él antes de continuar. – Quiero que queda claro una cosa: que mi vida esté en constante peligro, sea por secuestros, atentados u otros, son riesgos que yo asumí por mi propia cuenta desde que acepté el cargo de embajadora de mi país. – notó que el intentaba decir algo, pero lo detuvo colocándole el dedo sobre los labios. – Que haya sufrido dos secuestros en tan poco tiempo en definitiva no tienen nada que ver con que tú me hayas estado haciendo tus estúpidos juegos y trampas de mocoso inmaduro – tomó aire antes de continuar – Si ellos tenían intención de cargar conmigo, de una forma y otra lo hubieran logrado; con o sin tu intervención. ¡Y ya deja de decir que es tu maldita culpa, porque no lo es!

Sus palabras calaron hondo en el castaño. Jamás se había imaginado ver a una Temari tan madura y responsable frente a él, y tan centrada y decidida, y tan endemoniadamente _hermosa_. La observó nuevamente, y pudo ver a frente a él a una Temari que nunca antes había visto en su vida, pero que de seguro llevaba años existiendo dentro de en ella. Una Temari desconocida para él, pausada y analítica, madura y decidida, una que en definitiva estaba más que honrado en poder conocer.

Apenas en ese instante, Shikamaru comenzaba a comprenderlo todo. Durante años se había enfrascado en la idea que Temari era solo un corazón duro y frío que requería ser ablandado a la fuerza, con una amplia y fuertemente elaborada estrategia de guerra. Pero se había equivocado, y mucho.

Temari era mucho más que aquella chiquilla inmadura y altanera que él recordaba hasta hacía una semana atrás, esa que tantas veces le había humillado. Ella era más, mucho más; un conglomerado de personalidades diversas y contradictorias. La imponente y altiva embajadora de Suna; la adolescente traviesa, burlona y temperamental; la amiga sincera e incondicional; la mujer sexy y apasionada; la inteligente hermana mayor del Kazekage; la experta en artes marciales; el ser humano sensible y sincero. Y todas ellas, eran Temari.

Pero Shikamaru había reducido a todas esas Temaris a una sola, a una de personalidad vacía y solitaria. Cuán equivocado había estado todo este tiempo…

.

Volvió a la realidad, para notar que tenía los ojos verde esmeralda de la Sabaku No clavados fuertemente en los marrones suyos, que lo observaban expectantes y con la respiración agitada…

–Shikamaru…

Sin darse cuenta, el castaño había ido cambiado poco a poco de posición, y en ese momento ya se encontraba acorralando a Temari con su cuerpo sobre el de ella, mientras ella se encontraba sentada debajo de él, con la espalda contra la pared y con las piernas tendidas de largo en el suelo. Las respiraciones de ambos se entrelazaron en forma armoniosa, y sus corazones comenzaron a latir al mismo ritmo acelerado.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, anhelando la dulzura de sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo, cuando de pronto un pensamiento rozó su mente. _Están demorando demasiado…_

Se decidió ignorar aquel detalle, y continuar con su objetivo. Sin embargo, pronto algo le obligaría a recordarlos…

* * *

Dos figuras se encontraban fuertemente amordazadas dentro de un amplio salón, frente a un viejo escritorio con un sillón antiguo giratorio detrás de éste, dándoles la espalda. Ambas figuras observaron con expectación a la persona tras el sillón, esperando a que volteara a darles la cara. Cuando lo hizo, se llevaron la decepción de sus vidas.

–Me pregunto, ¿Para qué servirá esto?

Cuestionó curioso el que estaba sentado en la enorme y antigua pieza de cuero, un hombre de cabellos plateados y lentes gruesos, que estaba sosteniendo un aparato electrónico en las manos el cuál no dejaba de observar con curiosidad. Él artefacto contenía una pantalla con un punto rojo parpadeante en el centro, y dos botones en la parte inferior. Uno azul, y el otro rojo.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte de los presos, sonrió maliciosamente para luego disponerse a jugar un poco con ellos.

–Si no me contestan, tendré que averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta.

El individuo alargo su dedo y lo aproximó hacia el botón de la izquierda, el de color azul. Nada. No vio ninguna reacción por parte de ambos presos.

–Parece que éste no hace nada. – contestó incluso antes de presionar el botón, buscando con ello despertar la sorpresa y la admiración en los presentes. – lo sabía, el rojo es siempre el que ocasiona problemas…

Antes que siquiera levantara el dedo para aproximarlo hacia el botón, pudo notar, para su satisfacción personal, como una pequeña gota de sudor se corría de la frente de uno de sus rehenes, el de piel tostada y extrañas mallas verdes.

–¡Bah! – soltó sarcástico el individuo misterioso. – esto resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensé.

Al instante, presionó con fuerza y decisión el botón indicado, durante largos segundos. Nada pasó, o al menos, esa fue la impresión que tuvieron.

_Resiste Shikamaru, resiste…_ se dijo mentalmente el otro rehén, uno de cabellos platinados y rostro medio cubierto, al ver aquel dedo presionando con fuerza y maldad el dichoso botón rojo. Poco después el individuo retiró su dedo del botón y su rostro mostró una fingida desilusión.

–¿Contento? – Preguntó el rehén en tono sarcástico – Como verás, esa cosa no sirve para nada y…

Antes que pudiera continuar, un enorme puño terminó estampándose de lleno contra su quijada. El policía recibió el golpe sin demostrar sorpresa alguna, o signos de dolor.

–Tal y como lo pensé. – volvió a hablar de cabellos blanquecinos. – Esto debe ser una especie de radar o algo similar, que supongo le han implantado al chico ese para poder seguirlo, ¿Cierto? – sonrió satisfecho al ver los rostros de terror en sus presas. – El jefe tenía razón, ustedes dos terminarían viniendo en persona hasta este lugar, utilizando a ese chico como guía.

Al escuchar la palabra "jefe" salida de los labios de aquel individuo, los policías se miraron con una leve esperanza en el rostro, esperanza que pronto éste se las arrebataría.

–Me imagino…– comenzó a hablar el de lentes. – que deben estar preguntándose… ¿Dónde está mi jefe? – sonrió, para luego dirigir su mirada inconscientemente hacia el este. – Se fue antes de que siquiera pusieran un pie en este lugar. En estos momentos, ya debe estar bastante lejos de su alcance.

Pronto la desilusión se hizo presente en los rostros de ambos policías. Al parecer, su tan elaborado plan no contemplaba que su "objetivo" hubiese partido antes de su llegada. Y pensar que les había ido tan bien hasta ese momento…

.

El verdadero objetivo de toda la operación liderada por el jefe de policía, Hatake Kakashi, había sido desde un comienzo, y desde hacía años atrás, capturar al líder absoluto de la organización criminal más grande de todos los tiempos, un extraño individuo del que apenas se poseía una vieja fotografía medio quemada, en la que figuraba un hombre de piel pálida, cabellos largos alisados y ojos amarillentos en forma de serpiente. Un sujeto llamado Orochimaru.

En medio de sus investigaciones, la noticia del secuestro de la embajadora de Suna les llegó como un baldazo de agua fría, algo totalmente inesperado, y bastante fuera de la estrategia normal de Orochimaru. Pero antes que pudieran hacer algo para ir a rescatarla, ella ya estaba siendo regresada a Konoha sana y salva por un joven civil, un tal Nara Shikamaru. Y en ese momento, los policías vieron la oportunidad que tanto habían estado esperando.

La inocencia del castaño jamás había sido cuestionada por los policías, ellos sabían que él no tenía nada que ver con los criminales. Pero necesitaban la información que éste poseía. Pero por lo que sabían de él, se trataba de un muchacho que nunca se metía en problemas, y corrían el riesgo de que no les diera la información que buscaban. Por tal motivo, no encontraron mejor forma de obtener información de él acusándolo de criminal e interrogándolo. Para su mala suerte, aquello no funcionó como esperaban.

El segundo secuestro de Temari fue otro evento que no se esperaban. Orochimaru se estaba desviando demasiado de su estrategia habitual. Pero no por eso, iban a dejar desperdiciar la segunda oportunidad. En el mismísimo instante que vieron la decisión de Shikamaru por ir a rescatar a la Sabaku No, los policías accedieron en el acto que fuera su guía. Es más, eso era lo que habían estado buscando desde un comienzo.

Ya dentro de la mansión, su misión era procurar mantener a salvo a la joven hermana del Kazekage, y buscar una oportunidad de llegar a su presa. Y lograron casi todo. Mantuvieron a salvo a los civiles, y los dejaron en un lugar seguro. Lo segundo fue lo que falló.

Hábilmente se dejaron capturar y luego fueron llevados hasta la mismísima oficina de Orochimaru, seguros de que teniendo frente a ellos, podrían capturarlo fácilmente. Pero en vez de encontrarse con éste, se encontraron con su secuaz, un tal Kabuto. Un tipo del que apenas conocían sus extrañas manías por la tecnología e investigación, sobre todo en seres humanos (con los cuales se sabe gustaba realizar experimentos de todo tipo). Y ahora, venían a enterarse que Orochimaru se había marchado ya mucho antes de aquel lugar.

.

El plan en definitiva se había echado a perder. Ese no iba a ser el día en que ambos policías salieran victoriosos de los escombros, con la presa más requerida en las cuatro naciones, detenida y esposada por ellos mismos mismos. Ese no iba a ser el día en que la policía de Konoha se ganara el reconocimiento de toda su ciudad, y que se consiguiera la paz para todos.

Pero algo de provecho le sacarían a todo aquello…

* * *

Casi pudo sentir que el corazón se le salía del pecho, de la emoción. Su respiración se hizo agitada y los brazos que aún sostenían su peso le comenzaron a temblar, en el momento que sintió el electrizante contacto de los labios de la Sabaku No, contra los suyos. Esta podía ser tal vez su última oportunidad, y no tenía intenciones de conformarse con un simple beso. Estaba dispuesto a pedir más, y por lo que parecía, ella también estaba dispuesta a ofrecer más…

De pronto, tuvo una intensa y aún más electrizante sensación, a la altura del tobillo.

–El maldito dispositivo.

Pronto la sensación se convirtió en dolor, y este aumentó de intensidad hasta hacerse casi insoportable. El castaño saltó disparado lejos de la rubia, y terminó tendido en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor. El aparato en su tobillo comenzó a parpadear una luz intermitente roja.

Al verlo, la rubia entendió casi de inmediato la situación. Ya había visto en el pasado reacciones similares a aquella, provocadas por uno de esos aparatos electrónicos similares al que llevaba el castaño en su pierna, en sus clases de defensa personal. Y el dispositivo en la pierna de Shikamaru no se diferenciaba mucho de los que se solían usar en Suna. Debía desmantelarlo lo más pronto posible, antes de que...

Hábilmente, y asumiendo que aquella mochila del Nara debía contener más que solo un mapa y una vieja brújula, la levantó del suelo y la abrió (agradeciendo a que el castaño se la quitara segundos atrás) para luego ponerse a buscar un kit de herramientas o algo parecido. De pronto, los quejidos en el castaño dejaron de escucharse.

–Shikamaru, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella, sin dejar de buscar en la maleta.

–Aún estoy vivo. – fue lo único que contestó éste.

Antes que pudiera si quiera incorporarse, el castaño vio como la rubia se aproximaba hacia él y se dirigía directamente a su tobillo.

–No lo toques, es peligroso, te puedes lastimar y… – las palabras dejaron de salir de sus labios al momento de verla tan concentrada en su labor. – ¿Qué haces?

–¿Qué crees? – contestó ella. – Te estoy sacando esa porquería del pie.

–Pero… eso me lo pusieron los policías, ¿Sabes?

–Fíjate… – lo miró en forma sarcástica. – Yo pensé que te lo habías puesto tú solito.

–Déjate de bromas – contestó él. – es para que no me escape.

–Pero también sirve como radar. – continuó ella. – y si lo accionaron, debe ser por algo.

En ese momento, Shikamaru se tensó. _Si lo accionaron ellos… No, ellos no tenían necesidad de accionarlo, salvo a que me hubiera escapado o algo así, pero como ese no es el caso… ¿o será que alguien más lo accionó?_ De pronto, tuvo las respuestas a sus dudas. _Los atraparon._

–Tenemos que volver por ellos.

De pronto, el castaño se levantó de golpe para terminar chocándose de cabeza contra el techo bajo del conducto, olvidando por completo el reducido tamaño de éste.

–Estate quieto – le ordenó la rubia, buscando con ello detener los movimientos del castaño para continuar con su labor. Un par de movimientos más y… – listo, ya estas libre.

–Entonces vamos…– se levantó y la cogió de la mano, pero ella lo detuvo.

–Espera. – lo observó con suplica en los ojos. – ¿Has considerado en lo que te podría pasar si vuelves por ellos? Podrías partir ahora mismo y quedar libre de ir a la cárcel, y…

–No, no pienso huir como fugitivo. – sentenció serio el castaño.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Temari giró hacia un lado y se arrepintió de su propuesta anterior. Él podía tener muchos defectos, pero en el fondo era una persona íntegra. Volvió a mirar al castaño, con aquella decisión en sus ojos, y estuvo convencida de que lo iba a seguir a donde fuera. Tal vez era admiración, o preocupación, o lástima, o amor. O todos ellas, juntas. Lo que fuera, no tenía tiempo para descifrarlo, solo para sentirlo.

–Entonces voy contigo. – dijo ella.

Shikamaru la miró a los ojos y supo que no iba a poder hacerla retractarse, ni en un millón de años.

–Entiendo – afirmó sonriente, para luego observar hacia el rastreador que yacía a un lado en el suelo. – pero antes, debemos dejar esto de carnada.

–Sé donde colocarlo. … – observó hacia el rastreador caído en el suelo, para tomarlo en las manos. – afirmó ella convencida.

La rubia tragó saliva y se dispuso a actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias, y totalmente dispuesta a vencer sus más grandes temores, le dio al castaño instrucciones que éste siguió al pie de la letra.

O si, Temari tenía muchas habilidades ocultas que en Nara desconocía por completo, y que recién comenzaba a descubrir…

* * *

El segundo al mando de la organización criminal se levantó en el acto de su sillón, y arrojó en forma despectiva el aparato hacia un lado, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida.

–Lamento tener que dejarlos… – les dijo a los policías. – pero debo reunirme con mi maestro.

Movió una mano y, al instante, los demás le siguieron.

Antes de salir, el individuo que trajera noqueados a los policías hasta aquel lugar, se detuvo de golpe y cuestionó al que estaba al mando.

–¿Y que hay con la chica? – preguntó curioso.

–¿Chica? – le observó confundido el de lentes, para luego caer en el detalle. – Ahhh, ¿Te refieres a la embajadora de Suna? – el otro asintió ante la pregunta. –Ella ya no nos es de utilidad – afirmó para sorpresa de los policías. – después de todo, ya logramos lo que queríamos.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, los policías se miraron con sorpresa en los ojos. ¿Cómo que ella ya no era de utilidad? Luego de tantas molestias que se tomaron para secuestrar, incluso dos veces, a la embajadora de Suna, ¿Cómo podían decir que ahora ella ya no era de utilidad? ¿Qué ya habían logrado lo que querían? A menos que, lo que querían fuera otra cosa, y que ella, tal y como lo había dejado entrever Kabuto, fuera solo un medio para lograr su verdadero objetivo.

Pero si ella no era el objetivo, entonces, ¿Quién era?

En aquella posición se quedaron ambos policías, con mil y un preguntas sin resolver.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

_**Comentario de la autora: **_Primero que nada, el fic, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no termina aquí. Les puedo adelantar que ya tengo el final, y estoy bastante contenta con él. Este capítulo resultó demasiado largo (24 hojas de word eran muchas) como para subirlo entero, por eso lo partí en dos. El que se viene si tiene el final del fic.

Tenía la opción de darles un final rápido en este capítulo, pero quise darle un aspecto más complejo, para que no quede como un fic romántico más en el que todos terminan felices comiendo perdices, ya que eso no es lo mío. Por cierto, le agregué dos líneas al final del capítulo 0, para darle un poco más de suspenso a la historia.

Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, y espérense que pronto subiré el siguiente (aún debo darle la chequeada de rigor).

Saludos.


	10. Capítulo 9

**YA CAERÁS, MI HERMOSA AMARGADA**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Los dos caímos,**

**pero somos felices, habiendo caido juntos.**

**Y... buenas noches. (muy buenas...)**

**.**

Apenas comenzaban a esclarecerse sus dudas, y pronto surgían más. Sabaku No Temari había sido secuestrada dos veces por los hombres de Orochimaru, sin embargo, ella nunca había sido el verdadero objetivo; y eso era algo de lo que recién acababan de darse cuenta Kakashi y Maito Gai. Pero aquella revelación solo les dejaba una gran interrogante aún más grande: ¿Quién había sido, durante todo este tiempo, el verdadero objetivo de los hombres de Orochimaru?

Sus mentes aun continuaban intentando descifrar las nuevas interrogantes que habían surgido, cuando de pronto, Kabuto alzó la voz y habló nuevamente, despertándo a ambos de sus propios pensamientos.

–Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir. – dijo en tono frío. – pronto este lugar será un desastre y no quiero ensuciarme el traje.

El de lentes se levantó de su silla, y comenzó a avanzar a paso lento hacia la puerta, con intenciones de irse. Al pasar al lado de Kakashi, no pudo evitar detenerse para aprovechar la oportunidad, y dedicarle unas pocas palabras.

–Que fea forma de terminar para alguien tan importante como tú, Hatake. – le dijo en tono burlón. – Por cierto, espero que no te moleste mucho el ruido de las explosiones… – sonrió en forma maliciosa antes de continuar. – Será bastante rápido, o al menos, eso creo.

La puerta se cerró tras éste, y ambos policías se quedaron solos en la habitación, aún sin poder reaccionar de la impresión. Para ellos, la pregunta aún seguía latente en el ambiente. ¿Cuál había sido, durante todo este tiempo, el verdadero objetivo de Orochimaru?

Se observaron ambos con la duda reflejada en sus rostros, y luego de unos segundos de examinarse entre ellos, lo comprendieron todo. Viéndose el uno al otro y luego a sí mismos, amarrados en aquellas sillas y abandonados en un cuarto que pronto quedaría sepultado en escombros, la respuesta les quedó más que clara. _Ellos eran el verdadero. _Pronto comenzaron a atar cabos sueltos, y desentrañar los verdaderos planes de Orochimaru…

.

Ambos policías, Hatake Kakashi y Maito Gai, habían sido durante todo ese tiempo, el verdadero objetivo de Orochimaru. Desaparecerlos del panorama era lo que él buscaba. Seguro porque en más de una ocasión les habían arruinado sus planes, o porque ellos eran los que llevaban más tiempo en su caso, o porque simplemente no les caían bien. En fin, sea cual fuera el motivo, lo que buscaba el líder de la más terrible organización criminal de Konoha, era eliminar a esos dos policías, y todas las piezas habían sido hábilmente movidas para hacerlos caer en la trampa.

El plan comenzó con la llegada de embajadora de Suna a la ciudad de Konoha, y su posterior retraso en su regreso a Suna, atraso que fue provocado con la intención de buscar la oportunidad de secuestrarla. Ella sería la carnada, una perfecta carnada de alto vuelo, la que pondría a toda la policía de Konoha de cabeza y obligaría al jefe Hatake y a su compañero a movilizarse y a comenzar a cometer errores estratégicos. Y así fue.

Pero no iba a bastar con el secuestro de la señorita embajadora de Suna para hacer caer a ambos policías. Aún faltaba mover una pieza más: Nara Shikamaru. Un joven que no llamaba la más mínima atención, que aparentemente no ataba ni desataba, un adolescente más como cualquier otro, solo con una pequeña pero muy importante particularidad: que conocía a la perfección el camino hasta la antigua residencia de los Hokages, y el interior de la misma. Él iba a ser el guía que terminara por llevar a ambos hasta la trampa.

El primer secuestro se dio tal y como estaba planeado. Y apenas unas horas después, ambos jóvenes lograron encontrar hábilmente la forma de escapar, tal y como estaba predicho. Shikamaru hizo gala de sus conocimientos del lugar, conocimientos que nadie sabía que él poseía hasta ese momento, y logró regresar a salvo a la embajadora hasta Konoha, logrando con ello llamar la atención de la policía. Y Orochimaru sabía de antemano que el Hatake no iba a dejar pasar ante sus ojos semejante joya. Si ese muchacho había logrado escapar de la antigua residencia de los Hokages sano y salvo, fácilmente podría volver a ese lugar, era lo que la policía supondría con solo verlo.

Luego, solo hacía falta buscar un incentivo para hacer que, tanto la policía como el muchacho ese, estuvieran lo suficientemente desesperados como movilizarse rápido: el segundo secuestro.

Si el primer secuestro causó tremendo alboroto, el segundo sería como una catástrofe nuclear. Rescatar a Sabaku No Temari iba a terminar convirtiéndose cuestión de prioridad nacional. Un asunto que podría derivar en rupturas entre Konoha y Suna. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo delicado de la situación, Orochimaru sabía a la perfección que tanto el Hatake como Maito Gai no se iban a contentar con solo recuperar sana y salva a la importante hermana mayor del Kazekage, sobre todo estando tan cerca de su objetivo. Él sabía que ambos caerían en su propia ambición, e iría a buscarlo. Y ese terminaría siendo su más grande error.

De una u otra forma, y en el primer momento en que cometieran un error, ellos terminarían siendo capturados por sus secuaces y luego llevados hasta aquella oficina, la antigua oficina de los Hokages. Y en ese lugar se quedarían para siempre, sepultados bajo los escombros de la antigua construcción.

.

Con lo que no contaba Orochimaru, es que ambos policías no terminarían llegando "capturados" hasta aquel lugar.

–¿Ya podemos levantarnos? – preguntó serio el de tez morena.

–Si, creo que ya se fueron. – contestó el de cabellos platinados.

Al instante, ambos policías se levantaron de las sillas y dejaron caer las ataduras que "supuestamente" sujetaban sus manos, ataduras que habían logrado desenredar hacía mucho, desde antes que Kabuto les dirigiera la palabra.

–Kakashi, dime que cuando pasó por tu lado, le pusiste una de esas cosas que… tú sabes.

–Claro que lo hice, sino, todo esto hubiera sido en vano.

Sí, Kakashi había aprovechado la oportunidad que le diera Kabuto al pararse al lado suyo, para colocarle en forma disimulada un minúsculo rastreador. "Voy a reunirme con mi maestro" había dicho éste, y al instante el Hatake supo que no debía perder la oportunidad. Se les había escapado la presa, pero al menos podrían conocer su nueva ubicación.

–Errr, Kakashi. – le hablo su subordinado, despertándolo del trance. – ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo al oído ese sujeto, antes de irse?

El de cabellos platinados observó hacia el techo, haciendo memoria de las palabras que le dijera el tal Kabuto.

–Creo que… algo sobre que las explosiones iban a durar poco y….

Tardaron pocos segundos en caer en cuenta del detalle.

–¡Explosiones! – exclamaron ambos a la vez.

Estaban a punto de partir, cuando de pronto una explosión a lo lejos los alertó. La primera que escucharían esa noche. Observaron con preocupación hacia un lado, y vieron con sorpresa una enorme grieta que avanzaba en el techo y en dirección hacia ellos.

Y en ese momento, dos cargas pesadas les cayeron encima.

* * *

Minutos atrás, dos sombras se encontraban atravesando, por segunda vez en la noche, los viejos y corroídos conductos de ventilación de la antigua residencia de los Hokages.

Ambos iban avanzando en silencio absoluto, hasta que de pronto, éste fue roto por un Shikamaru bastante divertido, quien llevaba bastante tiempo intentando contener la risa.

–Parece que le perdiste el miedo a las ratas… – comentó burlón el castaño, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada.

–Ya deja de burlarte. – cortó seria ella, asqueada al recordar lo que se vio obligada a hacer, minutos atrás…

.

–_Sé donde colocarlo – afirmó ella con seguridad, mientras sujetaba con las manos el rastreador que había sacado del tobillo de Shikamaru._

–_¿Sí? – preguntó éste, sin entender. – Y donde…_

–_Solo atrapa a esa asquerosa rata que está tras tuyo. – la rubia señaló una sombra moverse a pocos centímetros del castaño. – que yo haré el resto._

…

–Tengo que admitir que eso fue algo muy valiente de tu parte, Temari. – comentó nuevamente Shikamaru, recordando entre risas la expresión de temor en la Sabaku No al colocarle el rastreador a la rata.

Sin embargo, aunque la escena hubiera resultado de lo más cómica al castaño, tenía que admitir en el fondo que había encantado ver a Temari tan decidida a cumplir con sus planes, incluso cuando éstos involucraran sujetar entre sus manos una nada limpia y paciente rata.

.

Continuaron su avance por los entreverados conductos del antiguo sistema de ventilación, siempre con Shikamaru delante guiando el camino a seguir. El camino que habían tomado en esta ocasión resultó ser totalmente distinto a la que habían usado la vez anterior, sin embargo, la seguridad con la que avanzaba el castaño restaba cualquier posibilidad a la rubia de sospechar que pudieran estar perdidos.

Sin embargo, su curiosidad casi le obligaba a preguntar cual era el plan de éste.

–¿Hacia donde estamos yendo? – preguntó. – digo… ¿A dónde crees que los hayan llevado?

–Estoy casi seguro que deben haberlos llevado a la antigua oficina de los Hokage.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

–Que el jefe de policía y su subalterno son dos presas demasiado importantes – comentó el castaño. – lo lógico es que los lleven directo donde está su jefe.

Continuaron avanzando sigilosamente, hasta que de pronto Shikamaru detuvo su avance.

–Creo que ya llegamos.

El castaño observó a su enfrente, en busca de una abertura o una reja por la que pudiera observar el ambiente bajo ellos. No la encontró. De pronto, recordó que segundos atrás había pasado sobre un pequeño agujero, que estaba en el suelo (seguramente formado por la corrosión del tiempo, o la travesura de algún roedor, lo que fuera), y se dio la vuelta para buscarlo. Lo que vio, lo dejó más que aterrado.

La expresión en el rostro del castaño preocupó a la embajadora de Suna. Al instante, ella observó al punto donde estaba mirando Shikamaru, justo debajo de ella, y pudo ver como una enorme grieta comenzaba a formarse debajo de ella.

–¡Cuidado!

Apenas alcanzó a gritar el Nara antes de tenderle la mano a la Sabaku No, evitando que cayera pesada contra el pasadizo bajo ella, en donde por suerte no había nadie.

Inspeccionaron con curiosidad por el agujero formado frente a ellos, y al instante algo llamó la atención de ambos. Al otro lado del agujero, el una parte de techo que por suerte aún no había cedido, pudieron notar que habían pegado un aparato electrónico con una luz parpadeante.

Curiosos, se asomaron juntos para apreciar mejor el objeto, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca pudieron descubrir que la luz parpadeante tenía forma, una serie de números que cambiaban con cada segundo, disminuyendo.

Veintidós, veintiuno, veinte…

–¿Un cronometro? – preguntó curiosa Temari.

Dieciocho, diecisiete, dieciséis…

–Eso parece. – contestó a la pregunta, Shikamaru.

Quince, catorce, trece, doce…

–¿Y que pasará cuando llega al cero?

La pregunta de la castaña despertó la alerta en amos. De pronto, se observaron con preocupación en el rostro, y no hizo falta más para saber que es lo que iba a ocurrir cuando ese lindo cronometro de parpadeantes lucecitas rojas llegara al cero.

–¡Corre!

Al instante, Shikamaru cogió de la mano a Temari y ambos avanzaron lo más de prisa que pudieron, sin saber hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo.

Tres, dos, uno...

¡¡¡BOOMMM!!!

La explosión los cogió de sorpresa justo desde aquel aparato electrónico, y toda la estructura sobre la que estaban comenzó a ceder. Al instante, y por instinto, Shikamaru abrazó a Temari y la intentó cubrir en lo que pudo, protegiendola de los estragos de la explosión. Pero lo peor aun estaba por ocurrir...

De pronto, vieron como una enorme grieta proveniente de atrás venía en dirección hacia ellos. Si, iban a caer. Pronto, la superficie sobre la cual estaban, que correspondía al techo de la habitación sobre la que estaban ambos, cedió ante los estragos de la explosión y el peso de los dos jovenes, y terminó quebrándose justo debajo de ellos.

–¡Ahhh!

Gritaron ambos al momento de sentir como desaparecía el piso bajo ellos, y caían en forma estrepitosa en medio de la antigua oficina de los Hokages, justo sobre cierto par de policías que acababan de gritar algo referente a una explosión.

.

.

–¡Temari!¿Estás bien? – se oyó la voz del castaño levantadote en medio de los escombros, buscando desesperado a su compañera.

–Sí. – se oyó a ella contestar, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo del cabello. – un poco adolorida, pero bien.

Aún ambos no habían notado donde habían caido, y sobre quienes...

–¿Están bien? – se oyó a otra voz preguntar, una más grave que la de los dos primeros.

–¡Sí!– contestaron ambos confiados, para luego callar al notar el detalle.

–Entonces… – habló una cuarta voz, algo irritada. –¿¡Podrían salirse de encima de nosotros?!

Los más jóvenes se levantaron en el acto al reconocer los dueños de aquellas voces, y levantaron los escombros con los que cayeron para poder ayudar a incorporarse a Hatake Kakashi y Maito Gai, a quienes, sin saberlo y sin querer, habían terminado aplastando.

* * *

Una vez incorporados, los mayores no tomaron más de lo debido en arreglarse, para luego tomar consciencia de la situación en la que estaban.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí, y rápido.– habló serio el policía Gai.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron con sorpresa los menores.

–Ah, nada en particular. – habló con desgano el jefe de policía. – solo que este lugar va a explotar por completo, y que vamos a necesitar que Shikamaru nos guíes para buscar una salida rápido, antes que terminemos enterrados vivos.

Ante las palabras del mayor, lo primero que hizo el Nara fue sujetar con fuerza la mano de Temari. Algo que no agradó del todo al Hatake. Al parecer, el tono despreocupado del Hatake no tuvo el efecto esperado.

kakashi observó con molestia la escena, y luego dirigió una mirada fría a su subordinado, haciéndole señas hacia la pareja, sobre todo, hacia la chica de Suna. El mencionado entendió rápidamente el significado de los gestos de su superior, y al instante supo que hacer. En un ágil movimiento, y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de hacer la consulta del caso, el policía de piel morena y extraño peinado en forma de tazón rodeó con un brazo las caderas de Temari y la levantó de golpe, para terminar con ella sobre su hombro.

–¡Suéltame bruto!– gritó ella luego de recuperarse de la impresión inicial, sin lograr mucho.

Antes que Shikamaru pudiera protestar, el de cabellos platinados se situó delante de él y lo encaró con la mirada seria y voz penetrante.

–Por si no escuchaste bien, este lugar va a explotar en poco, así que necesito que te enfoques en sacarnos de aquí cuanto antes.

El castaño observó con impotencia como Temari luchaba por soltarse del agarre del policía, y estuvo a punto de ir a su rescate, pero pronto se detuvo. Observó con molestia al jefe de policía, irritado y frustrado. No le tomó mucho a Shikamaru entender las intenciones de éste. _Seguro me quiere concentrado en buscar la salida..._ se dijo. Tenía que admitirlo, era algo necesario, aunque bastante incómodo.

–Entendido.– tuvo que ceder ante las circunstancias.

* * *

Las primeras explosiones se fueron dando en diversos lugares, tanto cerca como lejos de ellos, y de una intensidad que para nada ponía en peligro siquiera a las ratas del lugar. Pero estas resultaron ser un juego de niños, a comparación de las que le siguieron, al cabo de un minuto. La intensidad de las mismas se incrementó en forma exponencial conforme fueron pasando los segundos, atrapando todo lo que encontraban en su camino. Curiosamente, la única habitación que aún continuaba intacta (salvo unos escombros que cayeron accidentalmente en medio de ella) era la antigua oficina de los Hokages, la cual estaba preparada para ser la ultima en explotar.

Cuatro figuras se encontraban corriendo por los corredores y pasillos de la vieja construcción, la milenaria residencia de los Hokages, la cuál estaba siendo reducida a escombros de la peor forma posible.

Liderando el grupo, iba Nara Shikamaru, quien estaba prestando hábilmente sus funciones de guía, en busca de la ruta más corta y despejada a su alcance para poder salir de aquel lugar, y con vida. Junto a él, iba el policía Hatake Kakashi, quien estaba a cargo de revisar los alrededores con su vista aguda, buscando cualquier posibilidad de bomba cerca de ellos, y avisando a tiempo para cambiar la dirección de la marcha. Cuando menos en un par de veces logró avistar con anticipacion, bombas que, de haber explotado sobre ellos, los hubiera enterrado en el acto. Tras ellos, iba el fornido Maito Gai, quien llevaba a cuestas a una irritada y ofendida Temari, asegurándose de que ella estuviera a salvo.

.

Sortearon cuanto obstáculo se les presentó al frente, encontrándose con caminos sin salida y pasillos enterrados por los escombros, los que en más de una ocasión los obligó a cambiar de ruta. Nunca Shikamaru agradeció tanto en su vida haber escuchado aquel aburrido taller de investigación operativa, y haber entendido tan bien aquel tema de "ruta mínima". Calcular y recalcular, anulando pasajes destruidos y puntos muertos, y recalcular, todo con el único propósito de llegar a la salida.

De pronto llegaron a un pasillo por el que pudieron visualizar, justo al final de éste, su objetivo: la zona de estacionamiento de autos robados.

En ese momento, el policía más alto bajó a su carga y se tomó un segundo para tomar aliento, segundo que rápidamente fue interrumpido por su superior.

–Una bomba, al final del pasillo. – habló serio el Hatake. – Quince segundos.

Al escuchar las palabras del de cabellos platinados, los cuatro se observaron con terror. Una bomba, y justo sobre la única salida que les quedaba. Otra explosión se dió tras ellos, y el camino por el que habían llegado quedó sellado. No les quedaba otra opción.

Pronto se observaron entre ellos con decisión total en los ojos, y estuvieron convencidos de lo que debían hacer. Asintieron a la vez, y corrieron tan rápido como sus fuerzas les permitieron.

–Diez, nueve, ocho…

Pronto pudieron ver como la luz frente a ellos se hacía cada vez más intensa, conforme iban avanzando. ¿En qué momento la noche se había vuelto en día?

–Siete, seis, cinco…

Shikamaru pudo ver como su pie derecho se iluminaba con la luz del día. Ya casi, casi…

–Cuatro, tres…

Los rayos de luz pronto le dieron directo en el rostro a la Sabaku No, quien se vio obligada a levantar la mano para proteger sus debilitadas orbes. Al parecer, ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad dentro de la mansión.

–Dos, uno…

Los policías, quienes iban tras los más jóvenes, alcanzaron a sentir también la luz sobre sus rostros, y antes que el cronómetro llegara a su final, cubrieron con sus cuerpos a los más jóvenes.

Cero.

.

¡¡¡BOOMMM!!!

.

La explosión se dio, fuerte y estridente, sacudiendo todo a su paso. Y la onda explosiva obligó a saltar a los cuatro escapistas, arrojándolos con fuerza por los aires a varios metros de distancia.

–¡Ahhh!– Gritaron los cuatro por el impacto de la explosión, y poco después terminaron aterrizando pesado contra el suelo, a pocos metros de unos automóviles que habían sido abandonados en el lugar.

Rápidamente se formó una densa nube de polvo, que cubrió el ambiente durante largos segundos. Durante ese tiempo, la visión se hizo total y completamente nula.

* * *

Los efectos de la bomba desaparecieron poco después, y los cuatro pudieron recién levantarse del suelo, para luego comenzar a sacudir el polvo de sus ropas. El humo terminó de disiparse por completo, y pudieron contemplar con tristeza la destruida construcción frente a ellos, aquella que tanta historia guardara en sus pasillos y habitaciones. Aquella que durante tantos había logrado, al menos hasta ese momento, mantenerse en pie.

–Una lástima. – comentó triste el Hatake.

–Una verdadera lástima. – corrigió a su frase el Nara.

Los cuatro involucrados continuaron observaron con nostalgia y tristeza en los ojos la antigua residencia de los primeros Hokages, estremeciéndose con cada nueva explosión que escuchaban desde dentro de aquel lugar.

La última explosión se dio, y con ella vieron caer la torre de vigilancia del ala este, la última que aún quedaba en pie.

–Al menos, ya no va a continuar siendo utilizado como refugio de matones y ladrones.

Asintieron a las palabras del mayor del grupo, y se dispusieron a salir de aquel lugar.

Llegaron hasta un lugar en medio el desierto, uno bastante camuflado por la geografía del entorno, y pudieron encontrar una patrulla de policía hábilmente escondida tras unos matorrales.

–Nos vamos a casa, chicos.

Los cuatro ingresaron al vehículo, y Gai se ofreció a conducir. A su lado, de copiloto, iba su superior, Hatake Kakashi, con la mirada seria puesta sobre un objeto en sus manos, uno con una luz roja parpadeante. Tan concentrado estaba, que sin darse cuenta susurró débilmente unas palabras... _el País del Sonido_.

En los asientos posteriores, y ajenos a los problemas de los policías, se situaron Temari y Shikamaru, bastante cansados y sin saber que decir, o como actuar ante las circunstancias. Shikamaru terminaría en una cárcel, y Temari regresaría a Suna. Eso era, al menos, lo que ellos pensaban. Se cruzaron de miradas por lo menos un par de veces, pero no sabían que decir en aquel momento, y menos cuando estaban tan molestamente acompañados.

El camino de regreso a Konoha no duró más que una o dos horas, pero las leyes del tiempo poco le importaban a esos dos. Para el castaño, el viaje se convirtió en una eternidad en vigilia y sufrimiento, pero el tiempo que pasó al lado de Temari le pareció tan insuficiente, que hasta le pareció injusto tener que verse obligado a separarse de ella.

Temari, por su parte, observaba a Shikamaru con preocupación y aflicción. Discretamente, extendió su mano y cogió con fuerza la del Nara, buscando en ese acto reconfortarlo, y reconfortarse a sí misma. Las ultimas experiencias vividas le habían enseñado mucho, tanto sobre sí misma como sobre los demás. Había logrado despertar en ella sentimientos que no conocía, o que no sabía que podía experimentar. Admiración, respeto, preocupación, obediencia, rectitud, honor, cariño… amor. Y todo eso se lo debía a Shikamaru.

.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del momento en que atravesaron la entrada a la moderna ciudad de Konoha. Tampoco notaron cuando pasaron frete a la residencia Yamanaka – lugar en donde comenzó toda la aventura – ni cuando pasaron por un poste doblado que estaba en proceso de reparación – luego que un convertible verde se estrellara en él.

Mucho menos se dieron cuenta, cuando llegaron a la puerta del hotel central de Konoha.

El automóvil se detuvo y la puerta se abrió del lado de la embajadora de Suna.

–Ya llegamos.

Temari desvió lentamente la mirada hacia la puerta a su lado, y se encontró con la mano extendida del policía Hatake, quien se la estaba ofreciendo como gesto de cortesía para ayudarla a salir de vehículo. A pesar de que éste llevaba parte de su rostro cubierto por una tela delgada, pudo vislumbrar que el policía sonreía ameno, una sonrisa que debía surcarle el rostro de lado a lado. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, para pronto respirar profundo, y aceptar la ayuda ofrecida por el policía.

–Hasta… pronto. – dijo en un susurro al que estaba a su lado, a modo de despedida.

Salió del vehículo y, sin darse la vuelta, avanzó torpemente hacia la entrada del hotel, esperando con angustia en el pecho el momento en que el motor del vehículo volviera a encenderse y el auto patrulla de la policía marchara hacia su posible siguiente destino, la cárcel.

Aquello no ocurrió.

De pronto, se detuvo. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza. Ella no iba a permitir que aquello sucediera, no si podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

Se dio la vuelta de golpe y se dispuso a encarar a ambos policías y defender a Shikamaru, sin importarle los problemas que pudiera cargarse con ello. Si era necesario, iría hasta la cárcel con ellos y se metería en la misma celda de Shikamaru. Temari no iba a dejar que le quitaran al castaño, justo cuando acababa de descubrir que...

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo, otra voz se le adelantó. La voz de un impaciente conductor que ya quería partir.

–Oye tú, que esperas para salir.

Al castaño le pareció escuchar que una voz que le hablaba en tono duro, pero apenas prestó atención a las palabras dichas. _¿Cuánto van a tardar para llevarme a la cárcel?_ Se preguntó impaciente.

–¿Que no escuchaste? – esta vez el de la queja fue el policía Hatake. – Ya bájate.

Shkamaru continuó con la mirada perdida en el vacío, sin reaccionar a las palabras de los policías.

–¿Que tanto esperas para salirte? ¿Qué acaso quieres que Kakashi también te ayude a bajar?

El Nara continuó indiferente. _¿Qué rayos esperan para arrancar? _De repente, el golpe de una mano sobre su hombro lo despertó de su trance.

–Ya bájate que no tenemos toda la noche para esperarte. – habló el policía de cabellos platinados. – tenemos mucho papeleo que hacer y queremos comenzar rápido.

Shikamaru observó con sorpresa al policía, que ahora le estaba sujetando la puerta para que bajara del vehículo.

–¿Y porqué me habría de bajar aquí?

Ambos policías se observaron molestos.

–Nosotros somos taxi para llevarte hasta tu casa. – le dijo el de las mallas apretadas, creyendo que a eso se refería el castaño. – nosotros te dejamos aquí. Si te quieres quedar con la señorita o te vas a tu casa, eso ya es cosa tuya.

Temari poco a poco fue acercándose al escuchar las palabras de ambos policías. la ira del momento se había disipado y ahora sus ojos brillaban con un leve rayo de esperanza. Si su intuición no le fallaba…

–No entiendo. – Dijo molesto el castaño.– ¿Qué acaso no me van a llevar a la cárcel?

Los policías se observaron por unos instantes, para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada.

–No, estás libre.

El castaño observó con confusión total a los policías.

–¿Lo van a dejar ir? – la voz impaciente de la Sabaku No no se hizo esperar.

–Sí. – contestó serio a la pregunta el de cabellos platinados. – no tenemos motivos para meter a un inocente a la cárcel.

Esta vez, los más jóvenes fueron quienes se cruzaron de miradas, bastante confundidos.

–Pero, ¿Y que hay que me creían sospechoso? ¿Y del interrogatorio? ¿Y del acuerdo al que llegamos para rescatar a Temari? ¿Y del rastreador en mi tobillo? ¿Y…

–Todo fue una farsa – contestó serio el Hatake, para luego notar la intriga en la mirada de los más jóvenes.

_Si continúo hablando, me voy a ganar tremendo lío…_ se dijo a sí mismo, para pronto buscar una forma inteligente de escapar de la situación.

–Miren, les podría contar la versión larga y aburrida, pero nos tomaría horas y detalles policíacos que no vienen al caso y que alguien como ustedes no tienen porqué saber. – respiró hondo para continuar. – así que suficiente con saber que Nara Shikamaru ha sido declarado inocente y libre de cargos. Ya otro día, si quieres, les podemos contar los detalles.

¿Inocente? La palabra resonó en la cabeza del castaño como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad.

Pronto respiró hondo y volteó para buscar la mirada de Temari, esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le encantaban ver. Los encontró ligeramente humedecidos, conteniendo con mucho esfuerzo lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de ellos, lágrimas de felicidad.

Pronto el silencio fue roto por la poderosa voz del que iba conduciendo el vehículo.

–Ya bájate y ve a abrazar a tu novia – se aventuró a decir en forma entusiasta Maito Gai. – ¡Y quiero que demuestres toda la fuerza de la juventud en ese abrazo!

Al instante, el castaño salió casi disparado del asiento trasero del auto patrulla y corrió hacia el encuentro de Temari, quien recibió con sorpresa el abrazo efusivo del castaño. Por primera vez en su vida, Shikamaru estuvo más que dispuesto a seguir las órdenes del extraño policía de sonrisa psicodélica.

Los fuertes brazos del genio Nara rodearon la frágil figura de la rubia de la arena, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero pronto se vio rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del castaño, correspondiendo a su brazo. En aquel momento, Shikamaru pudo sentir el alivio de liberarse de un gran peso que lo había estado agobiado durante tanto, el peso de no ser capaz de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Temari. Ella, por su parte, sintió en aquel abrazo el alivio de ver a su castaño libre de toda culpa; pero por sobre todo, sintió una emocionante sensación de liberación interior, al verse capaz de, por primera vez en su vida, dejar salir emociones y sentimientos que por mucho había mantenido guardados en su corazón, protegidos por una fuerte coraza de arena.

No tomaron nota del tiempo que duraron en aquella posición, abrazados. Pudieron ser segundos, horas, días, años. Pero eso no les importó. Tampoco fueron conscientes del momento en que el castaño se aventuró a levantar del suelo a Temari, ni el momento en que ella rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de éste para acomodarse a su agarre y posar sus labios sobre los de él. Tampoco fueron conscientes del momento en que la gente a su alrededor comenzó a amontonarse y observarlos, escandalizados por el espectáculo público que estaban ofreciendo. Habían olvidado por completo que ya era de día.

Y hubiesen continuado por toda la eternidad en aquel apasionante beso, de no ser por unos ruidos a su alrededor, una especie de tosidos, que los regresaron de vuelta a la realidad. En el acto, y dándose cuenta que no estaban solos, se soltaron y voltearon a ver expectantes a los policías, con los rostros totalmente enrojecidos.

Éstos los observaron divertidos al verlos convertidos en centro de atracciones, pero pronto recordaron sus obligaciones. Se miraron entre ellos, y fruncieron el ceño. Aun les quedaba mucho por hacer.

–Nosotros ya nos vamos, que tengan una buena noche. – dijo sonriente el jefe Hatake, mientras cerraba la puerta de atrás de su vehículo y se dirigía hacia la puerta de copiloto.

–¿Buenas noches?– preguntaron ambos a la vez, ligeramente sorprendidos. El "buenas noches" de Kakashi los desconcertó un poco. ¿Que acaso no se dio cuenta que el sol salió hace mucho?

–Si eso mismo, o… lo que sea que vayan a hacer. – contestó el mayor para luego darles la espalda y retirarse.

–Espere un momento. – lo llamó Shikamaru. El policía se detuvo y esperó a sus palabras. – ¿Cree que todo haya acabado? Digo, ¿No volverán tras Temari?

–Su objetivo nunca fue la señorita Sabaku. – contestó serio el mayor. – ni ella ni tú corren peligro, así que no se preocupen. – dijo al momento de entrar en su vehículo. – y como ya les dije antes, que tengan una buena noche.

Antes que pudieran siquiera hacerle otra pregunta, el mayor cerró la puerta a su lado, y su compañero encendió el motor. Dos segundos más tarde, ya se habían marchado.

.

Shikamaru y Temari se quedaron solos frente al hotel de Konoha, con la ceja levantada y la mirada dirigida hacia el vehiculo de policía que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose en la lejanía, hasta perderse en el horizonte.

En verdad aún quedaban muchas preguntas por responder. Y Shikamaru estaba más que confundido.

–Si tú no eras el objetivo, entonces…

Antes que el castaño pudiera continuar con sus divagaciones, la mano de Temari lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo, para luego arrastrarlo con dirección hacia el hotel.

–¡Hey! – llamó él, totalmente sorprendido. – ¿Qué haces?

–¿Qué crees? – preguntó ella con la mirada seria. – Ya escuchaste lo que dijeron los policías.

–Espera… – la detuvo éste, confundido. – ¿A que te refieres?

Molesta, Temari detuvo el paso a escasos centímetros de la puerta del hotel y volteó para encarar al castaño.

–¿Qué no escuchaste? – gritó con la mirada seria, casi enfurecida. – Dijeron que tuviéramos una buena noche, y eso mismo es lo que pienso tener.

Antes de esperar que el castaño entendiera sus palabras, fue nuevamente sujetado de la mano, para luego ser arrastrado por la rubia hasta la entrada del hotel. Una vez frente a la puerta, Temari abrió de una patada las enormes puertas de madera del edificio, y de un jalón obligó al castaño a ingresar en él. Luego ingresó ella, y después de robarle un beso apasionado, volvió a sujetarlo de la mano y continuó dirigiendo la marcha, directo hacia el asensor.

Shikamaru tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero luego sonrió travieso al ver a su prepotente e impulsiva Temari, tal y como a él le gustaba, mientras ella dirigía el paso hacia su destino, totalmente decidida.

Piso 7.

Destino, suite presidencial.

.

.

Y la puerta se cerró de golpe tras ellos.

_**

* * *

**_

**-..-**-..-**-..-**-..-**-..-**-FIN DEL CAPITULO, Y DEL FIC.-**-..-**-..-**-..-**-..-**-..-**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Comentario de la autora:_** Muchas dudas quedan abiertas, disculpen que les deje tantas dudas. Un epílogo haría justicia, ya que yo tengo claras todas las respuestas, pero si las pongo el fic nunca acaba.

_**Agradecimientos en general:**_ Quiero agradecer a todos los que perdieron su valioso tiempo leyendo este humilde fic, y a los que gastaron sus dedos escribiendo reviews (a esos se les agradece más XD)

_**Curiosidades del fic: **_Detalles del fic que recién les comento.

- Natsuko, la golfa de Konoha, en un principio iba a ser Karin. La quité porque no quise hacer banshin y por ahí que ofendía a alguien que fuera su fan (si es que los hay ¿?).

- Orochimaru y Kabuto no iban a aparecer, pero entre usar más personajes OC, o los existentes, me quedé con los existentes.

- La fobia de Temari iba a ser a las cucarachas. Iba a compartirle mi fobia con ella pero luego me dije a mí misma, ¿Temari con fobia a las cucarachas? ¡Imposible! Por eso lo cambié por ratas (que me pareció más probable), y me sirvió como tema hasta el final.

- Pregúntense como Temari pensaba pasar sus "buenas noches", que ni yo lo sé. XD.

- Lemon, lime, u otros… no me manejo muy bien con ellos. No soy muy romántica, como verán me gusta más la acción que cualquier otra cosa. Disculpen que no llegara a eso. Aunque en el epílogo podría ser...

- Nunca van a saber a quien mencionó Naruto cuando saltó a la piscina declarando su amor.

.

_**Gracias por sus comentarios valiosos a:**_ temari-vc, floritema, xabax, Nanu Uchiha, Rose Hatake Nara, darkgal666, titxutemari, Ice Love, Oonigiri, nana, freiya, Tema-shika, yusha, ruthiealice, pein007, temari200, Nemesis Crow, Sakurarichan, tsunade25, SAKURITA HIWATARI DISEL, Conejitacake, Gabe Logan, Baldur prime, Maylu, vergil ansem, sokwha18, Anika-san, Kiyoshi, Shirabe Tsuki Yoru, Claressa Hyuga.

**.**

_**Y a todos los demás que lleguen hasta estas líneas, gracias por haber seguido este fic hasta el final. A continuación, una escena para que quede en su imaginación.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

(Escena adicional)

Las risas del castaño de pronto inundaron la habitación. _En medio de sus buenas noches..._

–¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó la embajadora de Suna, en tono bastante molesto.

–Me acabo de dar cuenta de que… – habló el castaño entre carcajadas. – lo del rastreador en la rata, no sirvió de nada… – cayó y continuó riendo a gusto, recordando la imagen de la castaña sujetando al roedor en manos…

–¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí, baka! – el grito de la imponente embajadora de Suna resonó en toda la habitación, callando a su pareja

**.**

**.**

–Shikamaru – le llamó ella, con un tono de voz neutro.

–¿Que sucede?– contestó él, ligeramente preocupado. Volteo a verla, para encontrarla con la mirada seria. _Rayos..._

–¿Y a ti quien... – pronto su mirada cambió a una más seductora. – quien te dio permiso de detenerte?

El castaño sonrió ante las palabras de su pareja, y antes que pudiera objetar, recibió la órden de ella.

–Continúa – habló ella, en tono tajante.

El castaño se incorporó aún sobre la cama, y pronto se dispuso a acatar las órdenes de Temari. – Como tu digas – le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, feliz de poder acatar sus órdenes...

Porque en definitiva, ambos iban a iban a tener una muy buena noche, una que duraría por mucho...

**FIN**


	11. Epílogo

**Comentario inicial: **Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el epílogo de: Ya caerás, mi hermosa amargada.

**

* * *

**

**YA CAERÁS, MI HERMOSA AMARGADA**

**EPÍLOGO**

**.**

Las sábanas doradas de la habitación de la hermana mayor del Kazekage se removieron en un ritmo lento y pausado, al tiempo que su dueña comenzara a abrir los ojos.

Temari estiró sus delicados brazos en un bostezo sonoro, y luego giró hacia la ventana, para ver con molestia cómo los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la cortina, en dirección hacia su rostro. Unos minutos más, y hubieran terminado golpeándola por completo.

Se incorporó pesadamente sobre su cama, para notar con sorpresa que no llevaba nada puesto sobre su cuerpo. Estaba tan desnuda como había llegado al mundo, y apenas tenía la suave y delicada sábana de su cama para tapar su femineidad.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, para pronto sentir un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, que comenzaba en la parte baja de la cintura, para extenderse a lo largo de su columna vertebral, hasta llegar a la altura de su nuca. Tenía los músculos adormecidos y dudaba mucho que pudiera levantarse por propia voluntad, al menos durante un buen par de horas. Y es que, después de _toda_ la actividad física que tuvo la noche anterior y hasta el amanecer, era lo menos que podía esperar…

En definitiva, esa noche fue muy provechosa, demasiado…

Sonrió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas al recordar el motivo de su agotamiento, y de su actual desnudez. Pudiera que Shikamaru fuera un vago de primera, pero en la cama, definitivamente no tenía nada de vago…

Pronto recordó que aún tenía deberes de cumplir, como su cargo lo ameritaba. Vio con sorpresa la hora, y recordó que, para su desgracia, el mundo no se iba a detener a esperarla a que se recuperara de su tan ajetreada vida sexual.

–Shikamaru– llamó a su acompañante con voz cansada. – ¿Podrías alcanzarme el celular que está para tu lado de la cama?

El interpelado no contestó.

–Shikamaru… – volvió a llamar, con el mismo resultado.

Lo llamó un par de veces más, y éste no contestó.

De pronto, abrió los ojos de par en par Y su respiración se volvió agitara y un temor invadió su ser. ¿Acaso se había ido en medio de la noche? ¿Acaso le había dejado sola? Otra vez, los mismos temores que siempre la embargaban desde que habían comenzado su relación, volvieron a su mente. Y es que llevar una relación a distancia no había sido nada fácil para ninguno de los dos. Apretó los puños y sacudió la cabeza intentando liberarse de aquellos pensamientos, intentando convencerse a sí misma que Shikamaru no sería capaz de hacerle algo así. No, luego de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

Respiró hondo y, armándose de todo el valor posible, se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, para notar con alivio que, bajo la misma sábana que apenas le cubría en esos momentos la parte inferior de su cuerpo, se encontraba el hombre de su vida, descansando plácidamente boca abajo.

Tan desnudo como ella.

El muy vago seguía durmiendo.

Recordó por unos instantes los hechos vividos hacía un año atrás, cuando ella aún era aquella fiera indomable que nadie podía siquiera enfrentar, y cuando Shikamaru no era más que un mocoso que se la pasaba vagando por las calles sin un futuro definido. Cuánto había cambiado ella desde aquel entonces, y cuánto había cambiado él….

Con malicia, recorrió con las yemas de los dedos por sobre las sábanas, los amplios hombros del hombre que tenía a su lado, para pronto ir descendiendo lenta y pausadamente, hasta llegar a su cintura. Le escuchó soltar un sonido glutural, y por un momento pensó que se iba a despertar, pero pronto volvió a relajarse y seguir durmiendo. Sonrió aliviada y continuó su camino por donde lo había dejado, hasta llegar a la altura de los muslos.

Estaba a punto de perder todas las pocas desinhibiciones que aún le quedaban, las que no había logrado perder la noche anterior, cuando de pronto una mano la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca.

–Te pesqué, mi princesa problemática.

El toque del castaño la cogió por sorpresa, sorpresa que pronto se convirtió en ira.

–¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames "_problemática_", _vago_?

Shikamaru se rió divertido al ver la expresión ofendida de Temari, con aquella ira en los ojos que solo la hacía ver más irresistible de lo que aún era.

Por esa mirada, se había enamorado de ella.

Por esos ojos, había hecho de todo para estar con ella.

Por tocar esos labios, había armado un plan inimaginable, solo para acercarse a ella.

Por besar aquella boca, había ido directo a la guarida de Orochimaru, quien por cierto, aún continuaba fugitivo.

Y por tener ese cuerpo de infarto al lado del suyo, había aceptado hacer algo que jamás se había imaginado en su vida: trabajar. Si, Nara Shikamaru había aprobado todos los exámenes y había sido aceptado con los honores correspondientes, como miembro del cuerpo diplomático del país de Konoha. Ahora podía ir a Suna cuantas veces lo requiriera su Nación, y su cuerpo…

–¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que lo único que lograr al mirarme de esa manera, es excitarme aún más?

Apenas terminó de hablar, y se levantó en un rápido movimiento, para pronto aprisionar con su cuerpo el te Temari, contra el colchón.

–¿Qué acaso no te cansas? – preguntó ella, sorprendida al sentirlo sobre ella. Y al sentir su…

–Me puedo cansar de muchas cosas. – admitió el castaño, para luego sonreír maliciosamente. – pero de tu cuerpo jamás me podría cansar…

Apenas terminó de hablar, y pronto atrapó los labios de su novia con los suyos, apoderándose de ellos.

Si, Shikamaru estaba más que dispuesto a aprovechar los últimos minutos que le quedaban en Suna antes de tener que volver a su país natal, y tenía en mente muchas ideas de cómo hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Después de todo, el anillo de compromiso aún podía esperar un par de horas más, dentro de su chaqueta.

* * *

**Comentario final:** Ahora sí, con pena me tengo que despedir de este fic que tanto me gustó escribir. Espero que también les haya gustado tanto a ustedes leerlo.

Sus reviews lo harán saber, y me harán feliz.


End file.
